Yin e Yang
by Luly Luly
Summary: Amy, Cosmo e Crean encontram uma ouriça em um de seus passeios. Elas só não sabiam que ela iria mudar o destino de todos, proncipalmnte o de certo ouriço solitario.ShaxMari SonxAmy KnuxRou TaixCos CrexEsp
1. a ouriça

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap.1 – A ouriça**

Era um dia como qualquer outro. O sol brilhava intensamente e o céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem, mostrando o azul claro que o caracterizava. A brisa era fresca e aconchegante, que trazia uma tranqüilidade inigualável. Um dia perfeito para passear, principalmente com amigos.

Cream se arrumava para sair e se divertir com Amy e Cosmo, nos campos de flores que tinham nos limites da vila onde moravam e o bosque que a rodeava. Ela colocou seu típico vestido amarelo, as luvas brancas e as botas também amarelas com detalhes brancos e azuis.

Quando ela saiu de seu quarto e se encaminhou para a sala, com Cheaz sempre a seguindo, viu que suas amigas já estavam lá a esperando. Cosmo usava seu típico vestido verde com branco, a legue branco por baixo do vestido, sapatos bonecas também verdes e as luvas brancas. Amy já vestia algo diferente do normal. Ela usava uma saia azul marinho curta, continuava com as mesmas botas rosa e luvas brancas, só que com uma jaqueta sem mangas preta com detalhes rosa. De acordo com ela a mudança de visual era para chamar a atenção de Sonic.

- Já podemos ir Cream? – perguntou Cosmo gentilmente.

- Claro! – exclamou Cream alegre.

- Tenham cuidado, em garotas. – falou a mãe de Cream aparecendo na sala.

- Tá! – disseram as três enquanto saiam da casa.

Enquanto andavam, risadas e brincadeiras apareciam a toda hora. As três pareciam alheias a qualquer coisa a sua volta, concentradas apenas nas conversas que apareciam.

Desde que haviam salvado seu planeta daqueles robôs alienígenas a vida tinha ficado mais calma e tranqüila. Havia de vez em quando algumas lutas contra Eggman, mas nada fora do normal.

Estavam chegando no campo de flores quando Cosmo notou alguma coisa diferente no mesmo. Forçou um pouco mais as vistas para distinguir o que era e pode ver alguém desmaiado no meio de varias flores de cores diferentes.

Rapidamente ela avisou as outras e as três saíram correndo na direção daquela pessoa.

Ao chegarem viram uma ouriça loira, com longos cabelos lisos. Ela usava um vestido azul com detalhes brancos, botas azuis, luvas brancas e uma faixa que prendia o longo cabelo, também azul. Ela estava completamente inconsciente e tinha alguns arranhões e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo todo.

- Ei! Você está bem? Acorda! – falava Amy tentando, inutilmente, acordar a ouriça. – Vou chamar o Sonic, Vocês fiquem aqui cuidando dela caso ela acorde.

As outras assentiram com a cabeça e viram como Amy saia correndo a procura de Sonic. Elas voltaram a olhar a ouriça loira desmaiada no chão. Ela era realmente bonita, mas o que elas não sabiam era que essa pequena ouriça ia mudar o destino de todos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estava sentado em uma pedra no meio da floresta. Olhava para o céu com os pensamentos perdidos em anos atrás. Havia se passado muito tempo desde que ela havia morrido, mas não podia deixar de se culpar pela sua morte. Talvez, se tivesse batido com mais força no vidro ele teria quebrado e ela ainda estaria viva.

Suspirou. Não adiantava mais pensar no talvez, ela estava morta e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Levantou-se da pedra e começou a caminhar, mas logo parou ao ouvir um pequeno ruído.

- O que quer Rouge? – perguntou sem animo e sem nem mesmo se virar para vê-la.

- Ainda não sei como você faz isso. – falou a morceguinha com um sorriso atraente no rosto, as mãos na cintura e o quadril ligeiramente inclinado para o lado. – Não importa. Estava passando quando te vi. O que pensa em fazer agora Shadow?

- Não é da sua conta. – falou ríspido ainda sem se virar.

Ele voltou a andar para ir embora quando os dois ouviram um barulho parecido a de uma nave se aproximando deles. Os dois olharam para cima e viram uma nave enorme, vermelha, laranja, amarela e preta, com um desenho de cada lado da nave de um rosto de um homem com um bigode branco grande e óculos redondos e pequenos.

Nem precisava adivinhar para saber quem era. Eggman deixou sua nave ainda flutuando no ar e desceu com mais dois robôs.

- Shadow! Rouge! Que bom que os encontrei! – falou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- O que você quer Eggman? – perguntou Rouge cruzando os braços.

- Nada de mais, só tenho negócios a tratar com o Shadow. – falou Eggman parando perto dos dois.

- Não tenho nada a tratar com você Eggman. – Shadow falou com seu típico tom frio e voltou a andar.

- Mesmo que tenha haver com a Maria?

Shadow parou em seco com os olhos arregalados. O que ele poderia saber sobre Maria? Rouge pensava a mesma coisa enquanto observava a cena com curiosidade.

- O que você sabe? – perguntou Shadow se virando para vê-lo.

Eggman sorriu intensamente e se virou, caminhando de volta para sua nave.

- Vamos conversar lá dentro. – falou sem se virar. – Se quiser vir também Rouge, esta convidada.

Os dois seguiram Eggman e entraram na nave. Caminharam pelos corredores da nave ate chegarem a uma sala grande que mais parecia um escritório. Uma mesa cheia de papeis, um pote com varias canetas e lápis, uma lâmpada meio pequena e uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa que parecia bem confortável.

- Agora fale: o que você sabe sobre a Maria? – perguntou Shadow impaciente.

- Bom... – começou Eggman sentando na cadeira atrás da mesa. – Já faz um tempo que estou estudando alguns arquivos da ARK e neles descobri que algumas pessoas da espaçonave foram enviadas para esse mundo.

- Mas a Maria morreu baleada. O Shadow viu, não viu? – exclamou Rouge surpresa.

- Ele a viu sendo atingida, não a viu morta. – declarou Eggman.

Shadow permaneceu calado. Eggman tinha razão, não a tinha visto morta e sim perto. Será que ela podia estar viva?

- E como sabe que ela esta viva? – perguntou Shadow intrigado e saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Ainda não tenho certeza. – declarou Eggman. – Mas essas pessoas se refugiaram em algum lugar nesse mundo e criaram um laboratório que contem toda a informação que precisa.

- E o que você ganharia com isso? – perguntou Rouge desconfiada.

- Ótima pergunta minha cara ladra! – exclamou – Meu interesse é em duas esmeraldas criadas pelo homem, que juntas são mais poderosas que as sete esmeraldas do caos juntas.

- Jóias criadas pelo homem? – voltou a perguntar Rouge.

- Sim, minha cara. Já ouviu falar do símbolo Yin e Yang? – Rouge assentiu. – Bom, eles se basearam nisso criando uma esmeralda tão pura quanto qualquer outra e uma tão corrompida quanto qualquer outra.

_-Hum! Alguma coisa interessante para mim. – _pensou Rouge.

- Então? Vão me ajudar? – perguntou Eggman com uma expressão seria.

Os dois assentiram e Eggman sorriu satisfeito.

- E como pretende encontrar esse laboratório? – perguntou Shadow.

- Conheço alguém que pode nos levar lá. Só que eu preciso que vocês a achem. – falou Eggman. – E por sorte descobri que ela esta nas redondezas.

- Tem pelo menos uma foto dela para sabermos como ela é ou teremos que adivinhar? – perguntou Rouge irônica.

- Tenho uma foto.

Ele entregou uma fotografia onde tinha uma gata de pelagem vermelha com cabelos curtos e olhos verdes abraçada a uma ouriça loira de olhos azuis e longos cabelos lisos.

- É a ouriça que quero. – aclarou Eggman

Shadow ficou impressionado. Aquela ouriça parecia muito a sua preciosa Maria. Mas não podia se deixar enganar tinha que encontrá-la e trazê-la para ter as informações que queria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy já havia encontrado a Sonic e já haviam levado a ouriça para a casa da Cream. Agora eles estavam conversando na sala enquanto a "convidada" descansava em um dos quartos da casa.

- O que será que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Amy preocupada sentada do lado Cream no sofá.

- Vai saber. – falou Sonic que estava escorado na parede com os braços cruzados. Ele havia passado a usar uma calça azul com detalhes pretos e uma jaqueta das mesmas cores que sempre ficava aberta, mostrando seu peito. – Vamos ter que esperar ela acordar.

- Espero que ela esteja bem. – falou Cosmo preocupada deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tails, que a pouco tempo havia se declarado e a mesma correspondia. Ele passou um braço pela cintura da mesma tentando consolá-la.

A sala ficou em um completo silencio, cada um preso em seus pensamentos esperando o despertar da ouriça para conseguir as respostas que queriam. Só depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram eternos para alguns, a mãe de Cream saiu do quarto que estava hospedada a ouriça chamando a atenção de todos na sala (Cream, Cosmo, Tails, Amy e Sonic)

- Ela está bem e já despertou. – falou arrancando suspiros de alivio de todos os presentes. – Mas aconselho a não a pressionarem muito. Parece que sofreu um trauma terrível.

Todos assentiram e entraram no quarto. A ouriça estava sentada na cama olhando pela janela a sue lado. Seu olhar estava perdido na bela paisagem da floresta e da vila do outro lado com um sorriso delicado esboçado no rosto.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Amy sentando do lado dela na cama.

A ouriça virou a cabeça para ver a todos que haviam entrado no quarto. Sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça de leve. Amy retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a perguntar.

- Qual o seu nome? – a ouriça parou de sorrir e fez menção de estar pensando. Todos no quarto se entreolharam meio confusos ate que ela falou.

- Maria. Eu acho. – disse o ultimo em voz baixa, de uma maneira quase inaudível.

- E o que houve com você Maria? – perguntou Cream se aproximando.

- E-eu não me lembro. – falou triste. – Não lembro de nada antes de acordar aqui. A única coisa que recordo é alguém gritando meu nome.

O silencio tomou conta do quarto. Maria olhava para suas próprias mãos com um olhar triste, enquanto os outros a miravam com um olhar melancólico.

- Bom... – disse Sonic de repente com um grande sorriso no rosto chamando a atenção de todos. – Se você não se lembra de nada vamos te ajudar a lembrar. Eu sou Sonic, esses são meus amigos: Amy, Tails, Cream e Cosmo. – disse apontando para cada um. – Vamos te ajudar a recuperar sua memória.

- Serio? – disse Maria surpresa. Eles nem a conheciam e estavam dispostos a ajudá-la?

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Amy se levantando e abraçando Sonic que ficou meio corado quase imperceptivelmente e ficou com uma gotinha na cabeça. – Vamos fazer o máximo possível pra você recuperar sua memória!

- Mas você nem me conhecem. Por que fariam isso por mim? – Maria ainda estava impressionada, mas não podia evitar sorrir de felícidade por ter encontrado pessoas tão boas.

- Porque todos nós temos o direito de recordamos quem somos, não? –falou Cream sorrindo. – Sem falar que não importa que não a conhecemos, vamos ajudá-la.

- Nossa! Obrigada, nem sei como agradecê-los por tudo o que estão fazendo por mim. – falou Maria com lagrimas de felicidades.

- E se quiser pode ficar aqui. – falou a mãe de Cream que acabara de entrar no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

- Mesmo? Não será nenhum incômodo?

- Mas é claro que não será um incômodo. Seria um prazer ter você aqui. – falou com um sorriso maternal. – Agora melhor você descansar. Você ainda tem que se recuperar.

Ela deixou a bandeja de comida no colo de Maria e pediu para todos saírem e deixá-la descansar. Todos saíram do quarto deixando Maria sozinha comendo a sopa que a mãe de Cream havia preparado para ela.

Ela voltou a olhar para a janela com a mirada perdida e distraída. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia sentir, só não sabia o que era. Mas que era perigoso e que, por culpa dela, podia destruir todas essas pessoas que tentavam ajudá-la.

Suspirou. Tinha que recuperar logo suas lembranças para terminar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível. Sem falar que também havia algo que ela deveria procurar e que havia perdido a muito tempo. Não se recordava o que era, mas sabia que era importante e que a ajudaria a resolver tudo isso.

As coisas estavam prestes a começar.

* * *

_Sei que disse que não iria mais escrever nenhuma fic, mas acabei não resistindo e tive que postar essa de Sonic. Espero que tenha sido do gosto de vocês e desculpe por ter sido tão curto, mas preto que vai aumentar e que a historia será muito boa._

_Por favor, escrevam mais fic de sonic sem que sejam Yaoi T-T! Não suporto mais ó achar desse tipo de coisa, nada conra, mas tem que variar um pouco não é? _

_Bom... Não estranhem se tiver muitos captulos porque essa historia já está aqui a muito tempo e já criei alguns capitulos dela, e vou postar tudo de uma vez. _

_Bjss! E aproveitem!_


	2. Os poderes O sequesto

**Yin e Yiang**

**Cap.2 – Os poderes. O seqüestro.**

Acordou com os raios de sol em rosto. Sentia-se bem melhor e já mal havia despertado e já tinha vontade de sair e se divertir naquela paisagem linda que tinha lá fora nesse momento.

O vento soprava levemente fazendo com que as copas das arvores se mexessem em um ritmo lento e compassado, junto com a grama verde clara e as pequenas flores que estavam espalhadas por toda parte. Os poucos raios de sol que começavam a sair do horizonte deixava a paisagem ainda mais mágica. Havia apenas algumas nuvens no céu, tão brancas e fofas quanto algodão, que dava ate vontade de pular nelas de tão fofas.

Tinha uma vontade imensa de sair a explorar toda aquela área que lhe era disponível, tinha uma curiosidade bem grande por todo aquele lugar tão colorido e alegre. Era como se nunca tivesse visto tal coisa, mas isso não era possível já que sempre viveu perto desse tipo de paisagem, não é mesmo?

Mas o que isso importava? Se da onde veio tinha ou não esse tipo de paisagem não interessava, a única coisa que queria era sair e se divertir ou apenas passear por ai.

Saltou da cama jogando as cobertas para o lado e pegando suas botas azuis, calçando-as quase que em saltos enquanto corria para a porta da frente, que era a única coisa que lhe separava da liberdade do lado de fora.

Abriu a porta e no mesmo instante a brisa fresca chocou-se com seu rosto fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem para todos os lados. Não pode evitar fechar os olhos e aproveitar a doce sensação que essa leve brisa lhe brindava.

Voltou a abrir os olhas com um grande sorriso no rosto e começou a caminhar sem rumo pela vila. Cada coisinha nova que via chamava sua atenção e a fazia parar para observar.

Acabou indo parar em um campo de flores onde aquela coelhinha estava ajoelhada parecendo recolher algumas flores. Cheia de curiosidade se aproximou da mesma devagar, ate chegar do lado da coelhinha e se ajoelhar perto dela.

- O que esta fazendo? – perguntou fazendo Cream dar um pequeno salto de susto. – Hehe. Desculpe, não quis te assustar.

- Tudo bem. – falou Cream sorrindo levemente. – Estou fazendo coroas de flores, quer me ajudar?

- Claro! Como se faz? – perguntou meio envergonhada.

Cream ajudou Maria a fazer as coroas. Risadas e brincadeiras apareciam enquanto elas conversavam e faziam as coroas para todos seus amigos. Cream passou a contar suas aventuras para Maria que ouvia impressionada cada detalhe de todas as historias contadas pela coelhinha.

- Então você e seus amigos passaram por todas essas aventuras? – perguntou Maria ainda impressionada e surpresa, Cream apenas assentiu com um sorriso. – Nossa! Que incrível! Mas quem são esses que você disse que os ajudam e os atrapalham? Como eram os nomes...?

- Shadow, Rouge e Eggman? – perguntou Cream se concentrando na coroa na sua mão que estava pela metade.

- Esses mesmos. – falou Maria sentindo algo estranho quando ouviu o nome Shadow.

- Eggman sempre cria robôs para tentar dominar tudo, mas o Sonic sempre o impede. Ele também mente para controlar as pessoas e as usa a seu favor. – falou Cream.

- Que horrível. Mas e os outros?

- Rouge é uma ladra de jóias, mas não é tão má, pode ser um pouco convencida, mas ajuda quando precisamos. E o Shadow é um ouriço negro muito parecido com o Sonic, só que ele não é alegre como ele. Ele é frio e rude não se preocupa com mais ninguém alem de se mesmo.

Maria ficou triste ao ouvir isso sobre o ouriço. Por alguma razão sentia que era sua culpa ele ser desse jeito, e essa culpa a consumia por dentro, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o porque.

- Vamos. – disse Cream de repente chamando sua atenção.

- A onde? – disse sendo puxada por Cream que a levava para fora do campo de flores com as coras na mão.

- Entregar as coroas para todo mundo. – falou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Maria não disse mais nada e se deixou levar por Cream que sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto a levava pela vila a fora.

Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos no que Cream havia dito. Por que sentia que já conhecia esse tal Shadow? Mas nem o conhecia, nunca o tinha visto, ou sim? Como podia se sentir culpada por algo que não tinha nada haver com ela? Ou será que tinha? Eram tantas perguntas que ainda não tinha a resposta que sua cabeça começava a doer.

Só se deu conta de que haviam chegado a uma casa quando de repente pararam. Olhou para a casa a sua frente, era bem simples, mas parecia ter uma garagem bem grande onde alguma coisa brilhava intensamente. Um minuto! Brilhava?

Começou a andar na direção que vinha a luz. Não que quisesse ficar bisbilhotando por ai sendo que mal havia chegado, mas não conseguia controlar seu próprio corpo para parar. Aquele pequeno resplendor que ia aumentando a cada passo que dava parecia estar a chamando de alguma forma.

Acabou entrando no que parecia ser um laboratório cheio de maquinas e um avião azul e amarelo. Mas nada disso parecia lhe impressionar, estava muito concentrada naquele brilho que agora assumia varias cores.

- Ah! Maria? O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tails saindo de baixo de alguma coisa grande que estava tampada por um pano, mas não chamou a atenção da mesma que tinha os olhos fixos na parede de metal que tinha do lado da porta. – Ei! Maria!

Ela andou ate a parece e encostou a mão na mesma onde devia estar. Passou seus dedos de leve pela parede fria e metálica quase mecanicamente.

- O que é isso atrás da parede? – finalmente falou ainda fora de se.

Tails ficou receoso em responder. Atrás da pare estavam as esmeraldas caos, mas só seus amigos e ele sabiam disso, como ela havia descoberto o esconderijo com tanta facilidade? Não podia contar, ainda não confiava totalmente nela, vai saber se não era uma espiam do Eggman a procura das esmeraldas.

- São as esmeraldas do caos. – falou Cream entrando no lugar.

- Cream! – exclamou Tails desconsertado. Como ela poderia falar algo assim para uma completa estranha?

- Esmeraldas caos? – perguntou Maria olhando de Cream para a parede a sua frente.

- Qual é Tails. Mostra as esmeraldas para ela. – falou Cream se aproximando. – O que ela poderia fazer com elas?

Tails suspirou e, sem mais alternativas pegou uma esmeralda caos e mostrou para Maria, que inconscientemente se aproximou dela. De repente tanto a esmeralda quanto Maria começaram a brilhar ate segar a todos que estava no local.

O brilho foi tão intenso que passou pelo teto e atravessou as nuvens brancas. Todos da vila viram a intensa luz, ate mesmo aqueles que estavam a quilômetros de distancia puderam ver com perfeição aquele raio de luz cortando o céu com intensidade e desaparecer depois de alguns minutos.

Um brilho que chamou a atenção de certo ouriço negro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shadow estava a poucos quilômetros da vila de Sonic quando viu a luz. Não duvidou em segui-la. Sabia que era a luz que ocorria quando duas esmeraldas caos estavam perto uma da outra depois de muito tempo separadas.

Não era certo que poderia encontrar aquela ouriça lá, mas pelo menos teria uma esmeralda para ajudá-lo a se locomover mais rápido com o controle do caos.

Não demorou muito para chegar, e bem antes do raio de luz desaparecer. Andou escondido ate o lugar que achava ter vindo aquele brilho e viu três pessoas. Aproximou-se um pouco mais para distingui-las e pode ver uma coelhinha, uma raposa de duas caudas e uma ouriça de longos cabelos loiros.

Agradeceu sua sorte por a tela encontrado, mas antes que pudesse ter a chance de ir pega-la viu o ouriço azul e uma ouriça rosa correndo ate o lugar que sua "presa" estava. Agora tudo o que lhe restava era esperar uma oportunidade para pega-la.

Claro que podia derrotar aquele projeto de clone com suma facilidade, mas se fizesse isso eles iam acabar atrapalhando sua busca e isso não podia permitir se queria encontrar a Maria.

Iria ficar observando ate poder encontrar um meio de não chamar a atenção. Escondeu-se o mais próximo que pode para escutar a conversa e se informar do que estava acontecendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corria ate o local que havia visto aquela luz estranha com Amy a seu lado. Não se sentia muito confortável com ela a seu lado já faz um tempo, principalmente com ela vestindo aquela roupa tão curta.

Já fazia um tempo que sentia algo estranho por sua amiga, mas tinha receio de falar simplesmente pelo fato de ainda não saber exatamente o que era e não queria que ela ficasse em perigo por sua culpa.

Bom, agora não era hora de pensar nisso, tinha que descobrir o que havia acontecido o mais rápido possível.

- Tails! – disse logo que chegou a casa do amigo. O mesmo estava sentado no chão perto da parede ainda meio zonzo. Correu ate ele e se ajoelhou a seu lado. – Tudo bem amigo?

- Acho que sim. – falou levando uma mão ate a cabeça. – Essa foi uma coisa que eu não esperava. Foi ate mais intenso do que quando duas esmeraldas caos estão juntas.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Amy ajudando Cream e Maria que havia ido parar onde estavam as ferramentas.

- Pra falar a verdade eu não sei. – falou Tails ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Maria começou a se levantar, sentia uma forte dor na perna e no braço. Ajudou Amy a tirar a Cream de uns fios que haviam se embolado na mesma. Quando viu um pequeno corte na perna de Cream, se sentiu culpada por ter ocasionado tudo aquilo.

Levou uma mão ate a perna dela que já começara a sair sangue. De repente sua mão começou a ter um brilho azul que rodeou toda a extensão da mesma. Todos observaram admirados como o ferimento de Cream ia desaparecendo lentamente ate se curar totalmente.

- Wow! – falou Amy impressionada.

- Obrigada. Me sinto bem melhor. – falou Cream mexendo um pouco a perna.

- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por vocês. – Maria deu um pequeno sorriso triste. – Desculpe por ter causado toda essa confusão. Realmente não sei o que deu em mim.

- Como assim que "você" causou? – perguntou Sonic ainda sem entender.

- É que quando o Tails aproximou aquela esmeralda de mim isso tudo aconteceu. – explicou Maria olhando para a esmeralda que estava no chão.

Sonic e Amy se entreolharam ainda sem compreender a situação. Sonic foi ate onde a esmeralda estava e a pegou, só que no mesmo momento em que sua mão encostou no pequeno objeto uma descarga elétrica passou da esmeralda para seu corpo, fazendo-o soltar quase que imediatamente a esmeralda.

- Sonic! – disse Amy se aproximando para ver o que havia acontecido. – Você esta bem?

- To. – respondeu esfregando a mão que havia tocado a esmeralda. – Só não sei o que aconteceu.

Tails se aproximou curioso com um equipamento que fazia pouco tempo havia criado. O colocou perto da esmeralda e tomou um susto ao ver as leituras que ela indicava.

- Nossa! – exclamou quase saltando para trás. – Essa esmeralda esta com o dobro da força normal!

- Mas como isso pode ser possível? – falou Cream que se aproximava lentamente abraçando Maria pelo braço com força.

- Não sei Cream. Alguma coisa deve ter sobrecarregado a esmeralda e fazendo ficar com um poder inigualável. – falou Tails pensativo.

Maria estava desconcertada. Será que tudo isso era por sua culpa? O que ela tinha que causava tal reação? Por que se sentiu tão atraída pelas esmeraldas do caos? Será que tinha algo de errado com ela?

De repente imagens passaram rapidamente por sua mente. Viu o que parecia ser um laboratório, depois equipamentos, médicos, uma esmeralda branca, uma porta com um vidro que tinha um brilho vermelho e a imagem de um ouriço negro com raias vermelhas por todo corpo de costas para ela.

Teve que balançar a cabeça depois que as imagens cessaram. Ficou tão atordoada que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Maria? – ouviu alguém pronunciar seu nome, mas demorou um pouco para focar quem era. Todos a miravam preocupados principalmente Cream que fora quem a chamou. – Você esta bem?

- Estou. – falou ainda meio atordoada. – Só acho que vi um pouco do meu passado.

- Serio? – perguntou Cream animada. Se sentia feliz por ela recuperar a memória e saber seu passado. – E do que se lembrou?

- Apenas vi imagens. – confessou recordando todas aquelas imagens que passaram por sua cabeça a poucos segundos atrás. – Mas realmente não faziam o menor sentido. Elas pareciam não ter um padrão exato.

Todos a miraram de uma maneira meio triste. Estavam tão felizes por ela saber pelo menos um pouco sobre seu passado, mas tudo havia sido uma ilusão.

Enquanto a Maria, ela ainda tentava entender todas aquelas imagens que lhe haviam aparecido de repente. Será que tinha algo haver com o que havia acontecido alguns minutos atrás com a esmeralda do caos? Ou era relacionado ao sentimento que tinha desde que chegou que algo não ia bem? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma com uma resposta concreta. Isso estava se tornando frustrante.

- Ei! – disse Amy quebrando o silencio que havia se formado no local. – Você vai recuperar a memória. Isso eu posso garantir!

Todos sorriram e Maria assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Queria mesmo recuperar sua memória e desvendar esse mistério que estava se formando tudo isso.

Cream, Amy e Maria então foram para a casa dos detetives mais atrapalhados da vila para que a coelhinha pudesse entregar as coras que ainda restavam para os três atrapalhados, deixando Tails e Sonic sozinhos.

O ouriço azul viu as três saírem correndo na direção do quartel general dos três, mas ainda se sentia incomodo mesmo sem a ouriça rosa perto dele. Isso já o estava incomodando ate o limite.

- Tails. – chamou já cansado de guardar isso para se. Tinha que contar para alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a resolver essa questão ou explodiria.

- O que foi Sonic? – perguntou se aproximando do amigo que parecia estar muito distraído. Ate mais que o normal. – Tem algo errado Sonic?

- Bom... a-acho que sim. – falou meio nervoso fazendo com que seu amigo ficasse mais estranhado. – É que já faz um tempo que tenho me sentido meio... estranho.

- Estranho? – perguntou Tails meio confuso. – Estranho como Sonic?

- Já faz um tempo que quando a Amy esta perto de mim, sinto... Me sinto nervoso, com o coração prestes a explodir. – falou passando a mão pela cabeça em sinal de nervosismo.

Tails sorriu. Finalmente Amy seria feliz, isso foi a primeira coisa que pensou ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Sonic. Era incrível que seu amigo tenha se apaixonado, afinal, quem adivinharia que o ouriço mais desinteressado e brincalhão ia se apaixonar?

- Sonic. – disse colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Você gosta da Amy.

- Claro que eu gosto dela, ela é minha amiga. – disse Sonic como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Não esse tipo de gostar. – falou Tails com uma gotinha na cabeça. – Você se apaixonou pela Amy.

Isso foi praticamente um balde de água fria para ele. Apaixonado? Ele? Sonic the Hedgehog apaixonado? Isso nem ele mesmo esperava.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já estava farto! Tinha ficado a tarde toda a observando e a maldita garota não ficava sozinha nem um segundo se quer. E o pior é que ela parecia notar sua presença e quase a revelou milhares de vezes.

Se não fosse para achar a Maria ele já teria deixado isso de lado a muito tempo. Iria matar a Eggman se não tivesse nada nos arquivos falando sobre Maria.

Agora já havia anoitecido e todos já foram dormir, o que era a chance perfeita de pegar aquela maldita ouriça. Mas, para sua sorte, nem precisou ir ate o local em que estava hospedada, já que ao parecer havia ficado sem sono e passeava pela vila, agora deserta. Isso facilitava muito seu trabalho.

Foi ate ela com passos rápidos e silenciosos ate parar na frente da ouriça que levou um susto ao vê-lo.

- Q-quem é você? – perguntou com a voz tremula. Por um mero instante perdeu o foco ao perceber que a voz dela era igual a da Maria, mas logo saiu do susto e retomou a compostura.

- Você vem comigo. – falou sem responder a pergunta da garota que começara a se afastar lentamente.

Quando viu que ela fez menção de se virar para começar a correr se adiantou e correu ate ficar do outro lado impedido que ela fugisse. Segurou suas mãos com força para que ela não tentasse mais escapar, mas não levou em conta que ela tinha uma alternativa.

- Me solta! – gritou se debatendo para escapar, mas ele era mais forte. – Socorro! Me ajudem, por favor!Aaaahhhhh!

Tinha que calá-la o mais rápido possível se não quisesse que a vila inteira acordasse. Com um rápido movimento deu um ligeiro e forte golpe atrás do pescoço da ouriça fazendo-a cair inconsciente em seus braços.

A olhou atentamente, com os olhos já acostumados perfeitamente a escuridão. Ela era, realmente, muito parecida com sua amada Maria, e ate mais bonita. O rosto delicado e infantil, os cabelos loiros longos como um manto dourado e esse corpo esbelto e delicado.

Sentiu algo diferente ao ter esses pensamentos, algo que não sentia fazia tempo. Uma sensação quente e boa tomou conta de seu peito e não pode resistir em tirar alguns fios de cabelo que havia caído em seu rosto quando a bateu e pelo fato de que seu arquinho havia caído.

Podia ficar olhando para ela dormida assim para sempre, mas começou a ouvir barulhos vindos da vila e ver as luzes das janelas se acendendo mostrando que os gritos da garota haviam tido seu efeito.

Não esperou mais tempo e saiu correndo de lá, levando consigo a ouriça inconsciente em seus braços. Mas na pressa acabou deixando o arquinho da garota no chão que acabara sendo achado por Cosmo, que supôs exatamente o que ele temia.

- Maria foi seqüestrada.

* * *

_Mais um capitulo. Bom esse ficou um pouco maior e espero que tenha sido do gosto de vocês e quero receber reviews. Para aqueles que gostão de Soul Eater e Bleach podem e se preparando que logo, logo vem mais historias._

_E não se preocupem com aquelas que estão paradas aqui, porque eu vou continua-las. Só que quando me vissio em outros tipos de coisa a criatividade das outras fics some, mas não se preocupem que logo volta, podem acreditar._

_Bjsss!_


	3. Inocência

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap.3 – Inocência.**

Já era de manhã quando chegou a base do Dr. Eggman. A ouriça ainda estava inconsciente em seus braços e tentava o máximo possível não olhar para ela. Não podia sentir nada disso que havia sentido na noite passada. Ela era apenas um objeto que ele precisava para encontrar sua amiga e não ia se deixar levar por sentimentos tão passageiros.

Quando chegou ao grande portão da entrada da base a primeira coisa que viu foi Rouge que o esperava escorada na parede com os braços cruzados.

- Finalmente você chegou! – exclamou a morceguinha ficando de pé e olhando entediada para o ouriço negro. – Essa é a ouriça que Eggman quer?

Shadow não respondeu, apenas continuou andando. Rouge o seguiu de perto analisando a garota de todas as maneiras, e ficou realmente surpresa. Ela era realmente bonita, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi o modo com que Shadow a carregava. Ele parecia ter um cuidado imenso com ela, como se não quisesse que ficasse desconfortável ou que se machucasse.

- Ela é muito bonita. – afirmou em voz alta, mas não recebeu nenhum protesto ou reclamação do ouriço negro. – E parece que já te tem na palma da mão.

Agora havia chamado a atenção dele. Ele tinha virado a cabeça com um olhar confuso e exigente por uma explicação.

- Ora, não me venha com esse olhar de duvida. – falou Rouge brincalhona. – Você a carrega com tanto cuidado que parece não querer nem que você mesmo a machuque, e isso é raro em você.

- Não insinue besteiras. – disse ríspido voltando seu olhar para frente. – Só preciso dela para encontrar aqueles arquivos, nada mais.

Rouge rodou os lhos e o seguiu dizendo um leve "sei" carregado de ironia. Estava quase obvio que Shadow sentia algo diferente por aquela ouriça, mas era melhor não continuar a insistir se não quisesse problemas com o mal humorado a sua frente.

A caminhada foi toda em silencio. Shadow usando o máximo do seu alto controle para não olhar para a garota em seus braços e Rouge tendo que segurar os risos ao ver os esforços inúteis do ouriço que sempre dava uma espiadela na garota.

Ao chegar no escritório de Eggman quase que Shadow suspira de alivio. Entraram e encontraram o mesmo olhando para a janela que tinha na parede atrás de sua mesa com um olhar distraído.

- Doutor. – falou Shadow chamando a atenção do mesmo.

Ele se virou e sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver o que Shadow trazia. Realmente tinha feito o certo ao pedir ajuda a ele.

- A encontraram mais rápido do que eu previa. – falou Eggman sorrindo e se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado. –Que ótimo! Assim encontraremos mais rápido o laboratório!

Shadow assentiu e, no mesmo instante, sentiu como algo se movia entre seus braços. Olhou para baixo e viu a ouriça abrindo os olhos lentamente. De novo sentiu aquele calor no peito ao ver os olhos azuis da garota que piscava algumas vezes para se acostumar a luz forte do local.

Maria logo depois de recuperar o foco, a primeira coisa que viu foi aquele ouriço negro. Primeiro ficou confusa, mas logo se lembrou da noite passada e começou a se debater contra ele tentando fugir.

De repente suas mãos começaram a brilhar com aquela luz azul novamente e uma bola de energia da mesma cor saiu dela indo na direção do ouriço que não duvidou em solta-la e se esquivar.

Olhou para suas mãos que perdiam lentamente o brilho azul, com os olhos arregalados. Disso ela não sabia, mas que foi útil no momento foi.

Olhou em volta e se assustou ao ver um lugar que não conhecia com pessoas que não fazia idéia de quem eram e o que queriam. Viu um homem gordo com um bigode estranho com uma jaqueta vermelha e amarela, calças pretas, botas também pretas com detalhes brancos. Uma morcega com um macacão preto com um coração rosa no peito, luvas brancas e botas brancas com um coração rosa na ponta. E o ouriço negro que tinha uma calça preta com detalhes vermelhos, uma jaqueta das mesmas cores que ficava aberta mostrando seu peito, uma bota também preta e vermelha e luvas brancas.

Se levantou quase em um salto, já que quando aquele ouriço a soltou havia caído sentada no chão. Começou a dar passos lentos para trás para tentar se afastar quando sentiu alguma coisa em suas costas. Olhou para trás e viu o ouriço negro com aquela mirada seria que passou calafrios por todo o seu corpo, só não sabia se eram calafrios bons ou ruins.

Andou para frente e se virou, suas mãos estavam apertadas contra o peito e a cabeça virava para todos os lados procurando alguma coisa que a ajudasse a fugir de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Não se preocupe. – disse o homem atrás dela a fazendo girar para encará-lo. – Não iremos te fazer mal, tudo o que queremos é uma pequena informação.

Maria não falou nada. Estava amedrontada e não sabia o que fazer para sair daquela situação. Que informação eles queriam dela? Realmente não a fariam mal? O que aconteceria com ela depois que desse a informação que queriam?

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a morcega que se aproximou um pouco dela.

- M-maria. – disse ainda com medo.

Shadow não podia acreditar. Alem de ser parecida com ela, ter o mesmo tom de voz tem também o mesmo nome? Isso só podia ser brincadeira.

- Então Maria. – começou a dizer Eggman com um tom de voz gentil, que sempre usava para persuadir as pessoas que queria. – Meu nome é Dr. Eggman. Essa daqui é a Rouge the Bat. – disse apontando para a morceguinha que sorriu para ela. – E esse que te trouxe aqui é o Shadow the Hedgehog.- apontou para o ouriço negro - Precisamos que nos diga onde fica o laboratório que tinha perto de onde morava.

Agora sim que ficou mais apavorada. Não se lembrava de nada do seu passado, ou seja, não lembrava onde morava. O que eles fariam com ela quando descobrissem que ela não podia ajudá-los? E pensando bem, Cream havia lhe dito que esse tal Eggman não era um cara muito confiável. O que faria agora?

- D-desculpe, mas eu não lembro de nada sobre o meu passado. – confessou temerosa com a reação dos três. – Não me lembro de nada antes dos meus novos amigos me encontrarem.

- Novos amigos? – perguntou Eggman virando-se para Shadow que tinha uma briga intensa com sigo mesmo.

- O projeto de clone e seus amiguinhos. – respondeu ao se dar conta da pergunta do Dr.

- Ah! – exclamou entendido. – Bom... Não tem problema minha querida. Quando você se lembrar estaremos prontos para te ouvir. Enquanto isso você ficara hospedada aqui.

Shadow ficou meio desconsertado com isso, mas sabia que não podia deixá-la ir sem dizer a localização daquele maldito laboratório. Enquanto Rouge ficou um pouco feliz já que poderia desvendar esses sentimentos que Shadow sentia pela garota, e vê-lo sofrer um pouquinho.

- Shadow, Rouge. – falou Eggman chamando a atenção dos dois mencionados. – Por que não levam a nossa "convidada" para seus novos aposentos?

- Claro doutor Eggman. – falaram os dois, um mais animado que o três saíram do escritório deixando Eggman perdido em seus pensamentos. Shadow andava mais na frente para não ver aquela ouriça que o fazia sentir tão diferente enquanto Rouge e Maria andavam lado a lado um pouco atrás.

Maria se sentia desconfortável e apertava cada vez mais as mãos contra o peito, ficando sempre de cabeça baixa. Tudo isso estava indo muito de pressa para ela, não queria se meter em confusão, só queria recuperar sua memória e saber o que era.

- Então... – começou a dizer Rouge chamando a atenção de Maria e do ouriço negro que, obviamente, não demonstrou. – Seu nome é Maria?

Maria apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Realmente não se lembra nada de seu passado? – volta a pergunta encarando-a com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Na verdade lembro de algumas coisas, mas não tem muito sentido. – confessou lembrando-se que Cream havia dito que Rouge era a mais confiável dos três.

- E pelo menos sabe por que perdeu a memória? – voltou a falar Rouge tentando puxar o máximo de informação que conseguia, mas não era para Eggman. Por alguma razão sentia uma espécie de instinto maternal com a ouriça e não sabia por que. Queria ajudá-la a recuperar a memória.

- Não. Apenas tenho pressentimentos de que faço parte de alguma coisa que nunca deveria ter acontecido. – falou distraída. – E esse sentimento aumenta a cada instante. Como se algo ruim fosse acontecer por minha causa.

Rouge não falou mais nada. Algo ruim ia acontece? Realmente não queria saber o que era depois de ouvir o tom que Maria havia usado. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar que algo poderia passar ao mal humorado que tanto apreciava.

Shadow por sua parte, não pode deixar de lembrar o que havia acontecido a anos atrás com sua amiga, só que dessa vez temia perder aquela ouriça loira que caminhava a poucos metros atrás de se. Tinha que desvendar o que era isso que sentia antes que isso lhe causasse algum problema.

Maria já não conseguia tirar aquela sensação da cabeça. Sentia algo poderoso se aproximando cada vez mais de onde estava e, se caso ele a encontrasse, seja o que fosse, sabia que nada de bom poderia acontecer.

Quando chagaram e Shadow abriu a aporta do quarto, Maria viu impressionada a beleza do mesmo. As paredes eram brancas, os moveis delicados, a cama com lençóis azuis claros e brancos, a janela grande com vista para o mar e a floresta e vários livros e bonecos de pelúcia espalhados e bem arrumados pelo quarto.

- Esse é o seu quarto. – falou Shadow dando espaço para que ela passasse e entrasse.

Maria entrou lentamente no quarto, maravilhada com tudo o que tinha ali. Foi ate a janela e a abriu sentindo a brisa fresca com um leve cheiro do mar, chocar contra seu rosto. Podia se sentir nervosa perto dessas pessoas, mas esse quarto a deixava bem mais relaxada.

- É lindo. – sussurrou para se mesma.

Rouge observava com um sorriso a garota, enquanto Shadow ficava maravilhado com a infantilidade da mesma. Parecia uma criança conhecendo algo novo, tão inocente e feliz que o fazia sentir novamente aquele calor no peito, o forçando a dar um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível.

De repente a porta se fechou fazendo os dois que estavam do lado de fora se assustarem e que Maria se virasse rapidamente para a direção da porta. A mesma correu ate a porta e tentou abri-la, mas a mesma estava trancada.

- Abram essa porta! Deixem-me sair! – gritou esmurrando a porta para tentar abri-la, sem sucesso. – Por favor, me deixem sair! Deixem-me sair!

Rouge e Shadow ouviam Maria suplicar do outro lado da porta. Rouge não pode suportar e foi ate a porta tentar abri-la, mas a mesma nem se movia. Shadow se sentia frustrado e irritado por isso ter acontecido com ela, essas suplicas que ouvia do outro lado quase em um tom de choro o faziam sentir triste.

- Eggman! – gritou Rouge desistindo de tentar abrir a porta. Nesse mesmo instante um monitor apareceu com a imagem de Eggman no mesmo. – Por que a prendeu ai dentro?

- Não posso deixar que ela fuja. Por isso a prendi ai. – falou Eggman como se fosse nada de mais. – Ela vai ficar ai ate que recupere a memória e possa nos dizer onde fica o laboratório.

- Não pode deixá-la presa ai dentro para sempre! – reclamou Rouge.

- Não venha me dizer o que não posso fazer e se ousar tentar tira-la daí terá conseqüências extremas. – avisou para logo depois desaparecer do monitor.

Rouge e Shadow miraram triste a porta para logo depois irem embora sem poder fazer nada.

Maria continuou batendo na porta ate suas mãos sangrarem e começarem a doer, manchando a luva branca. Parou de gritar e caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo a raiva e a frustração dominar seu corpo fazendo com que varias lagrimas saíssem de seus olhos.

Foi burra em cair nessa trapaça tão obvia. Como poderia acreditar que a deixariam livre para andar por ai quando quisesse? Era uma trouxa por confiar tão facilmente nas pessoas, mas era sua natureza não podia evitar.

Escorou suas costas na porta e levou as pernas ate o peito e as abraçou com força, escondendo seu rosto entre os joelhos.

Seus soluços começaram baixos para depois aumentarem. Não queria ficar presa ali, não queria ajudá-los a encontrar aquela porcaria de laboratório, mas agora não tinha mais escolha e estava sozinha para enfrentar tudo isso.

Shadow estava do lado de fora da base olhando as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente no céu azul escuro. Mas sua atenção estava concentrada nos soluços e pequenos gritos abafados que vinha da janela aberta ali perto.

Se sentia culpado por ela estar tão triste, sem falar da vontade que tinha de ir lá consolá-la chorar era a mesma cousa que ouvir a Maria chorando e isso o corroia por dentro.

Ele tinha que acabar com isso o mais rápido possível se não ia enlouquecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos estavam reunidos na casa de Amy discutindo o que iam fazer para encontrar Maria.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Amy cabisbaixa. – Nem sabemos quem a levou.

- Aposto o que vocês quiserem que foi o Eggman! – falou Knukles que acabara de ser informado de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Sonic estava escorado na parede com o rosto muito serio para o gosto de seus amigos que ficaram preocupados com tal reação do ouriço.

- O que houve Sonic? – perguntou Tails preocupado.

- Isso não esta me cheirando nada bem. – falou o ouriço azul pensativo. – Por que Eggman ia querer a Maria? Sem falar que ele esta muito quieto ultimamente.

- Você tem razão Sonic. – concordou Amy – Isso é bem estranho vindo de Eggman.

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio, cada um pensando em o que Eggman podia querer agora e por que ficou afastado por tanto tempo. Sonic sabia que tinha mais pessoas envolvidas, sabia que algo bem ruim ia acontecer.

Cosmo, que estava sentada no sofá entre Amy e Tails, apertava o arquinho de Maria com força. Sentia-se triste por ela, mas quem mais estava triste era Cream, que parecia ter ficado bem apegada a ouriça loira e agora estava chorando com Espio tentando consolá-la.

- Não me importo quem foi. – falou chamando a atenção de todos. – Só quero trazê-la de volta.

Todos a olharam melancólicos, sabiam o que ela estava sentindo, todos também estavam. Aquela ouriça conseguiu conquistá-los com apenas um dia e sabiam que se não a trouxesse de volta ela estaria em apuros.

- Vamos começar indo ate a base de Eggman. – falou Sonic decidido – Eu, Knukles e Tails, iremos para lá de manhã.

Todos assentiram e saíram da sala. Mas Amy ficou, a mesma estava desconcertada com o fato de Sonic não deixá-la ir com eles para procurar Maria.

Levantou-se as pressas e foi na direção que Sonic havia ido. Não se conformava, não podia acreditar que Sonic tinha chegado a esse ponto de não querê-la e a afastá-la dele. Mas não ia permitir, tinha ficado apegada a Maria também e ia fazer tudo para encontrá-la.

- Sonic! – gritou ao vê-lo caminhar lentamente.

O mencionado parou e olhou para trás vendo a dona atual de seus pensamentos correndo ate ele. Ainda não podia acreditar que havia se apaixonado por ela e era exatamente por isso que não queria que ela fosse junto com eles. Sabia que essa missão ia ser perigosa e se algo acontecesse com ela nunca perdoaria a se mesmo por ter deixado.

- O que foi Amy? – perguntou quando a mesma chegou perto dele já sem fôlego.

- P-por q-que não vai me deixar i-ir resgatar a M-maria? – falou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Olha Amy eu... – tentou explicar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Não. Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto ela esta pode estar em perigo. – falou irritada – Também gostei dela e quero salva-la tanto quanto qualquer outro.

- Amy olha... – voltou a falar só para ser interrompido por ela de novo.

- Por que faz isso? Por que não quer que eu fique com você? – falou com lagrimas nos olhos. A raiva e a frustração eram tão grandes que não podia suportar mais. – Não entendo. O que mais preciso fazer para você me notar? O que mais preciso...

Sua frase foi interrompida por um beijo de Sonic. O mesmo já não conseguia suportar mais e a única maneira que achou de calá-la foi essa, já Amy estava confusa e atordoada.

Depois que se separam, Amy se afastou um pouco e tocou leve mente os lábios. Estava mais que aturdida e confusa.

- P-por que... – a frase morreu na metade, não conseguia pronunciar mais nada.

Sonic estava frustrado, não queria fazer isso tão cedo, mas... Que se dane. Já havia feito e não podia voltar atrás então tinha que dizer tudo.

- É por isso que não quero que você vá com a gente. – falou.

Amy se aproximou dele, que tinha os olhos fechados com força e os punhos tão apertados que pareciam que podia sangrar a qualquer minuto.

- Sonic. – disse com carinho. – O que esta acontecendo? O que houve?

- Amy, eu não quero que você vá porque sei que é perigoso e não quero que você se machuque. – dizia fazendo com que Amy começasse a entender e não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Se algo acontecesse com você eu... eu...

Não pode mais continuar a falar, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era segurar o ombro dela com força e fechar os olhos com mais força ainda. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando arrumar coragem para falar finalmente o que tinha pra dizer.

- Eu te amo Amy e não quero que nada aconteça a você. – falou finalmente.

Amy ficou atordoada e ao mesmo tempo feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão repentinas e vindas de quem mais queria que lhe dissesse.

Levou uma mão ate o rosto de Sonic e o acariciou levemente. Sonic abriu os olhos e a mirou um pouco confuso enquanto Amy lhe sorria docemente.

- Só por isso? – perguntou segurando o rosto de Sonic com as duas mãos.

- Amy eu... – tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por um beijo da mesma.

Ficou meio surpreso, mas correspondeu ao beijo doce que ela lhe estava dando, entrelaçando seus braços na cintura da mesma que passava os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. Tanto um como o outro não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Ta bom. – falou Amy do nada.

- Ta bom o que? – perguntou Sonic meio confuso.

- Vou ficar aqui. – esclareceu. Sonic sorriu agradecido, mas logo Amy voltou a falar. – Mas com duas condições.

- E quais são?

- Primeira: você vai trazer a Maria sã e salva para cá. – Sonic assentiu. – Segundo: você vai ter que me prometer que vai voltar vivo.

Sonic sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo, selando o acordo. E, se você passasse nesse momento por lá podia ver um casal se beijando de baixo da luz da lua.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Os soluços já haviam cessado e o silencio havia tomado contado lugar. Mas, pela primeira vez, não estava muito cômodo com isso. Sentia falta de alguma coisa e as lembranças de Maria não lhe ajudavam muito.

Se levantou para ir embora, mas ao se virar viu uma sombra sentada na beirada do teto do outro lado de onde estava.

Se aproximou lentamente da pequena sombra, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível para não chamar a atenção da mesma que parecia bem distraída olhando para a floresta.

Quando conseguiu ver quem era se surpreendeu de tal maneira que teve que afastar alguns passos.

- Como conseguiu sair? – perguntou para a sombra que se surpreendeu e deu um pequeno salto.

Maria, que estava distraída vendo a maravilhosa paisagem que tinha a sua frente se virou ao mesmo instante para ver o dono da voz que a havia surpreendido.

- Ah! Shadow. – falou ao vê-lo parado a poucos metros de se. Voltou a olhar a paisagem a sua frente e respondeu a pergunta feita. – Não sei. Uma hora estava trancada naquele quarto e depois estava aqui.

Shadow não disse nada, apenas se aproximou ate ficar do lado dela. Olhou para a floresta a sua frente que estava banhada na escuridão sendo iluminada apenas pela lua e pelo brilho das estrelas. Mas o que mais chamava sua atenção era a garota a seu lado que parecia reluzir com o brilho da lua.

- É lindo, não é? – perguntou Maria de repente fazendo com que Shadow saísse de seus pensamentos.

- O que? – perguntou com seu tom serio e frio, escondendo a raiva que sentia por não poder se conter.

- A paisagem. É linda. – falou em um tom sonhador. – Pra falar a verdade, penso ate que nunca vi uma esse tipo de coisa. É como se tivesse vivido em outro lugar que não tivesse nada disso.

Shadow ficou impressionado com o que a garota havia dito. Era outra característica idêntica a de Maria. Gostava das paisagens da Terra igual a ela.

Olhou para ela de cima a baixo ate parar em suas mãos. Parecia que suas luvas estavam sujas e esfarrapadas. Se aproximou mais um pouco dela e pegou uma de suas mãos.

Maria ficou um pouco nervosa, mas não fez nada para impedir. Por alguma razão não se importava que ele a tocasse, na verdade ate gostava.

- Se machucou. – disse sem demonstrar muita importância.

- Não é nada. – falou puxando a mão de volta ao sentir o rosto arder. – Foi por ter socado muito a porta.

- Vem. – falou simplesmente o ouriço negro começando a andar na direção de uma pequena porta que tinha no teto.

Maria ficou um pouco confusa, mas o seguiu sem falar nada. Ele começou a levava-la pelos corredores daquele imenso lugar cujo era mantida prisioneira. Não sabia para onde ele a estava levando, mas por alguma razão sentia que podia confiar nele.

Chegaram a uma habitação branca com algumas camas brancas com lençóis também brancos. Supôs que era a enfermaria pela decoração tétrica e monótona.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou mirando em volta.

- Sente-se em uma cama. – falou simplesmente sem responder a pergunta sumindo da vista de Maria.

Maria suspirou e sentou em uma das camas esperando que o ouriço negro regressasse. Balançava as pernas para frente e para trás tentando se distrair enquanto esperava.

De repente o ouriço apareceu na sua frente com uma caixa de primeiro socorros na mão.

- Me dê suas mãos. – falou em um tom autoritário.

Maria não disse nada e ergueu as mãos. Shadow tirou suas luvas e começou a colocar os curativos. Maria apenas observava como ele colocava com agilidade e cuidado as faixas em sua mão.

- Por que é tão serio? – perguntou do nada o encarando com intensidade.

- Como?

- Por que é tão serio e frio? Por acaso perdeu alguém importante? – voltou a perguntar Maria esclarecendo tudo.

- Não é da sua conta. – falou ríspido. Não queria ser rude com ela, mas nesse assunto não podia evitar. Era uma coisa na qual preferia nem tocar.

- Viu. É isso mesmo que estou falando. – voltou a dizer Maria ainda com um tom carinhoso apesar do tom que Shadow havia usado. – Se continuar assim vai ficar sozinho.

- E se eu gostar de ficar sozinho? – havia acabado de colocar o curativo nela e estava prestes a ir embora.

- Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho. – rebateu Maria – Por mais que essa pessoa seja.

Shadow não disse nada, nem se móvel. Maria colocou suas luvas de volta e foi ate ele.

- Por que não me conta? – sugeriu colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Posso te ajudar.

Shadow pensou um pouco, mas logo suspirou decidido.

- Perdi uma amiga a muito tempo. Ela foi baleada por tentar me ajudar. – serrou os punhos com força, era difícil contar essa historia novamente. Era como se todas as emoções daquele dia voltassem. – Ela não tinha que morrer. Eles a mataram por nada.

Shadow fechou os olhos com força tentando evitar que as lembranças daquele dia terrível voltassem a tona. Podia sentir seu corpo ficar tenso pela dor que sentia por lembrar de sua amiga, mas quando pensou que não suportaria sentiu como era envolvido em um terno abraço que aliviou toda a sua tensão.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi aqueles belos cabelos loiros da ouriça que o abraçava com carinho. Por um instante pensou em corresponder, mas se conteve.

- Você não precisa ser assim. – falou com a voz carregada de ternura. – Sua amiga não iria querer que você ficasse sozinho por causa dela.

Não pode negar. Ela tinha razão e sabia disso, só aquelas ultimas palavras que Maria havia dito antes de ser lançado a Terra mostravam isso. Tinha que ser amigo dos humanos, isso foi o que ela pediu, mas estava sozinho sem amigos.

Maria se separou dele lentamente e o mirou com um sorriso extenso. Shadow sentiu novamente aquele calorzinho no peito, só que dessa vez mais intenso.

- Não precisa mais ficar sozinho. – falou segurando sua mão com delicadeza. – Não vou deixar.

Quando terminou de dizer um sonoro bocejo escapou de sua boca, mostrando o quão cansada estava. Seus olhos começaram a pesar, fazendo com que ficasse com um rostinho tão terno que fez Shadow dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Cansada? – perguntou, mesmo já sabendo que estava.

- Só um pouco, não se preo... cupe. – disse em um tom sonolento para logo depois cambalear e ameaçar cair.

Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer Shadow a segurou. Maria se contorceu um pouco para tentar escapar dos braços do ouriço, mas acabou cedendo ao calor que o mesmo emanava.

Shadow viu como seus olhos fechavam-se lentamente e podia sentir seu corpo relaxar contra o seu, ate se aconchegar no mesmo. Mesmo depois que ela havia dormido continuou ali por mais alguns minutos observando o rosto dormido dela.

Logo depois a carregou e foi para o telhado, onde podia entrar com ela pela janela do quarto. Não poderia entrar pela porta, já que a mesma estava trancada, sem falar que não queria arrumar encrenca com Eggman.

A deixou na cama com cuidado para logo depois voltar para a janela, mas não saiu antes de dar uma ultima olhada na ouriça. Do telhado, pode ver o sol começar a nascer no horizonte.

Tinha que admitir, agora não estava sozinho, e não iria deixar que ela morresse igual aconteceu com Maria. Iria pretejá-la a todo custo. Não deixaria aquela inocência que a garota tinha desaparecesse.

* * *

_Mais um capitulo. E esse já esta um pouco maior que o ultimo. Espero que estejam gostando da minha fic porque ainda acho que não tenho talento nenhum para escrever. _

_ Bom... acho que isso é tudo e podem esperar que depois dessa tem mais fics de Sonic vindo por ai._

_Bjss!_


	4. Um novo inimigo

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 4 – Um novo inimigo.**

Haviam acordado mais ou menos as dez da manhã para irem ate a base de Eggman, onde se supunha que Maria poderia estar.

Sonic, Tails, Kinukles, Amy, Cosmo e Cream estavam fora da casa de Tails perto do tornado X. Cosmo se despedia de Tails com mais demora do que se despediu dos outros enquanto Cream já havia se despedido e Amy conversava com Sonic.

- Promete voltar? – perguntou preocupada. Sabia que não podia fazê-lo mudar de idéia com relação a ela ir com eles, mas pelo menos queria ter a garantia de que teria ele de volta.

- Prometo. – falou levando uma mão ate o rosto da mesma e o acariciando com delicadeza. – Não precisa se preocupar. Sabe que ninguém consegue me pegar.

- É, mas...

- Temos que ir Sonic. – interrompeu Knukles entediado e com um pouco de ciúmes, já que quem ele queria não estava ali para se despedir dele com tanto amor como estava vendo com seus amigos.

Sonic assentiu para logo depois dar uma ultima mirada na direção de Amy e se afastando lentamente da mesma, como se não quisesse ir. Já Amy via com lagrimas nos olhos quem mais amava partir para o desconhecido.

- Podemos ir. – falou Sonic com um sorriso e os outros dois assentiram e entraram no tornado.

Amy viu Sonic começar a entrar e não pode suportar mais, correu ate ele e o beijou com intensidade na frente de todos que miraram a cena com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído de surpresa.

- Cuidado. – falou Amy logo depois de se separarem.

Sonic sorriu e dei um ligeiro beijo em Amy para logo depois entrar no Tornado. Lá dentro, Tails e Kinukles o miraram curiosos enquanto o mesmo sorria igual a um bobo.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sonic ao dar-se conta dos olhares que os dois o mandavam.

Eles apenas deixaram de mirar, mas prometendo que ainda iriam perguntar o que havia acontecido entre os dois. Tails ligou a nave e foram na direção da base de Eggman, deixando as garotas e mais todos da vila torcendo para que voltassem a salvos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rouge não podia suportar mais. Quase não dormia a noite, se sentindo culpada por ter deixado a garota presa lá naquele quarto.

Não sabia por que Eggman fez isso com ela. Parecia sem uma garota tão doce e inocente, não parecia ter intenções de fugir. Ate parecia confiar neles.

Já estava decidida. Ia tirar ela daquele quarto e deixá-la escolher se queria ficar ou não, sem se importar com o que Eggman faria com ela depois. Roubou a chave de um dos guardas robôs e agora estava indo na direção do quarto dela para tirá-la de lá.

Mas o que achava estranho, era não ter visto Shadow por perto desde que deixaram a garota presa no quarto. Mas deixou isso pra lá já que supôs que ele estaria no telhado ou dando uma volta pela floresta.

Parou na frente da porta e levou a chave ate a fechadura e a abriu sem hesitar. Dentro viu Maria sentada na cama olhando pela imensa janela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Maria. – a chamou fazendo com que a mesma virasse rapidamente para vê-la.

- Rouge? – perguntou confusa. – O que esta fazendo aqui? Vai acabar arrumando problemas.

- Não tem importância, agora vem. – disse pegando seu pulso e a puxando para fora do quarto, fechando a porta logo atrás.

Levou Maria ate seu quarto garantindo que nenhum robô as vissem passar, porque se não seria o fim das duas. Chegaram ao quarto seguras, mas mesmo assim tinham que ter cuidado e muita cautela, não sabia se haviam câmeras de Eggman espalhadas por ai. Fechou a porta no mesmo instante que entrou.

Maria estava um pouco confusa, mas ao olhar para o quarto de Rouge ficou admirada e esqueceu completamente da confusão que tinha. O quarto dela era cheio de fotos e pôsteres, mas o que mais a impressionou foram as varias pedras preciosas que Rouge tinha exibidas em estantes e prateleiras.

- Nossa Rouge! – exclamou indo na direção das jóias. – Você tem tantas jóias bonitas!

Rouge ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego quando viu Maria ir ate sua coleção de jóias roubadas e pegar uma. Se aproximou dela e pode ver os olhos da mesma brilhando de emoção, como uma criança.

- São só algumas coisas que pego por ai. Nada de mais. – disse se sentando em sua cama com lençóis roxos e brancos.

- Nada de mais? – perguntou a mirando surpresa. – Isso daqui é mais do que um colecionador de jóias poderia ter.

- Pode ate ser. – falou olhando para a janela com um olhar meio melancólico, o que preocupou Maria. Se aproximou de Rouge e se sentou a seu lado. – Mas o mais precioso dos tesouros eu ainda não tenho. E acho que nunca terei.

Maria viu com curiosidade e um pouco de compreensão o rosto de Rouge, que nesse momento parecia estar distante dali onde estavam.

- Por acaso seria alguém que estivesse apaixonada? – perguntou olhando para o teto com a mirada perdida. Pelo canto do olho pode ver Rouge assentir. – E por que você nunca o terá?

- Porque sei que ele não sente nada por mim. – falou decepcionada, lembrando-se da atitude daquele idiota ingênuo.

- Não vai saber se não dizer a ele. – disse Maria gentilmente virando seu olhar para Rouge que a mirava surpresa.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". – falou a interrompendo com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Não tenha medo e diga a ele o que você sente. Pode se impressionar com a resposta.

Rouge pensou por alguns instantes para logo depois sorrir para Maria. Ela tinha razão e iria fazer o que ela disse, quando tivesse a chance ia falar a Knukles o que sentia por ele.

Maria já se sentia um pouco estranha, não sabia o que era que a perturbava, mas sabia que eram duas coisas completamente distintas e que estavam tão perto dela quanto ela podia esperar ou ate mesmo imaginar que chegaria um dia, mesmo que não soubesse o que era.

- Maria. – falou Rouge a tirando de seus pensamentos. – Você quer ficar aqui?

- O que quer dizer Rouge? – perguntou Maria meio confusa com a pergunta repentina da morceguinha.

- Você quer mesmo ficar aqui e nos ajudar a achar esse laboratório? – voltou a perguntar Rouge sendo mais especifica dessa vez. – Porque se não quiser pode ir embora que eu te ajudo.

Maria ficou surpresa. Estava dando opção para ela ficar ou não? Isso era ridículo, aquele homem não iria permitir isso e sabia muito bem disso já que ouvira o que ele havia falado para a murceguinha e para Shadow quando ela estava presa dentro do quarto.

- Mas se eu for embora e você me ajudar, vai se meter em problemas! – exclamou preocupada. Não queria que ninguém se machucasse por sua culpa de novo.

- Não estou falando do que vai acontecer comigo. Quero saber se _você quer _ir embora. – insistiu.

Maria ficou indecisa. Por um lado queria sim ir embora, mas por outro não queria deixar ela nem Shadow, principalmente Shadow. Não sabia o que decidir e demorou um tempo para achar uma resposta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A poucos quilômetros da base de Eggman podia-se ver uma figura negra movendo-se pela floresta com velocidade e brutalidade. Dava para se notar de longe que estava determinado a fazer o que quer que fosse.

Seus passos eram leves e ágeis, parecendo deslizar sobre o chão como se ele fosse uma pista de gelo. Qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho veria que não seria fácil pará-lo.

Ele se aproximava rapidamente da grande construção onde estava seu objetivo. Podia sentir sua energia pura emanar com força do prédio, logo estaria acabado, ela não poderia escapar dele mais uma vez.

Seu rosto sem qualquer emoção e seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes, que não deixavam aparecer nem um pouco da parte branca, estava cravado para frente, focado apenas em uma coisa. Seu objetivo.

Dessa vez, iria matá-la...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estava caminhando pelos corredores da base logo depois de descansar um pouco já que havia ficado a noite toda acordado. Era engraçado e ate irônico ter uma nova companhia depois de tanto tempo. Mas não ia deixar que o mesmo episodio se repetisse, disso tinha certeza.

Por alguma razão Maria tinha um jeitinho muito parecido com a da sua amiga humana. As duas, alem de ter o mesmo nome, adoravam a Terra, era gentis, inocentes e bonitas. Sem falar da aparência que, se Maria não fosse uma ouriça, seria idêntica a sua amiga. E isso era uma coisa que o intrigava.

Será que essas semelhanças todas tinham algo relacionado? Alguma coisa que as fazia ser tão parecidas? Sentia que sim e que a resposta que procurava estava naquele laboratório.

Quando passou pela porta do quarto de Rouge pode ouvir a voz da mesma e a de Maria lá dentro. Se aproximou um pouco mais para ouvir a conversa e teve um choque ao ouvir Rouge falar.

- Não estou falando do que vai acontecer comigo. Quero saber se você quer ir embora!

Essas palavras o congelaram, um medo tão grande do que a tempos não sentira voltara a seu peito fazendo-o apertar e doer. Ela ia embora? Logo agora que queria ela por perto.

Esperou para ouvir a resposta de Maria, mas essa parecia não chegar. Estava preocupado de ela querer ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho de novo. Queria a companhia dela como de manhã, mesmo que fosse pouco tempo o que havia passado com ela sentia que a conhecia a anos e que sua presença era a mais confortável que já havia provado desde a morte de sua amiga.

Mas que diabos estava passando consigo? Não era assim e sabia muito bem disso. Não se apegava a uma pessoa com tanta facilidade, nem se aproximava de vez em quando. O que essa garota havia feito com ele?

- Bem... – Maria já ia responder a pergunta fazendo-o voltar a realidade e prestar atenção. Se ela quisesse ir embora não a impediria, mesmo que ao parecer lhe doeria, mas se era a decisão dela então não podia forçá-la a nada.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder um robô apareceu e entrou no quarto e disse com sua voz robótica e sem emoções.

- Eggman quer ver a ouriça Maria. – disse segurando o pulso de Maria com as garras de metal e a puxando para fora do quarto.

- Eu também vou. – falou Rouge em um tom preocupado. Ele mesmo também estava preocupado e queria ir também então não podia julgá-la por estar tão eufórica em seguir o robô.

- Dr. Eggman quer só a ouriça. – respondeu o robô se voltando para Rouge que parou de andar alguns passos atrás. – Não quer ser perturbado por mais ninguém.

Rouge ficou parada vendo Maria ser levada pelo robô, a força. Shadow queria ir junto ou pelo menos tirá-la das garras do robô, mas também não queria arrumar confusão. A única coisa que podia fazer era vê-la ser levada para o que provavelmente seria o sofrimento.

De repente, Maria olhou para trás e sorriu gentilmente para os dois, o que desconcertou mais ainda a Shadow. Era uma garota tão inocente e inofensiva, como Eggman podia tratá-la daquela forma tão rude? Estava tão focado em seu objetivo que nem percebia que ela podia ate querer ajudá-los?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era levada com força e brutalidade pelos corredores daquela base, mas nem se importava. Claro, seu pulso estava doendo com o aperto metálico do robô, mas seus pensamentos estavam distantes de mais para se importar com aquilo por enquanto.

Estava feliz por ter escapado daquela pergunta que Rouge lhe fizera, mas ainda estava com medo. Não sabia o que aquele homem maluco iria fazer com ela, e sem a presença de Shadow ou Rouge se sentia vulnerável a ele, mesmo que por um lado sabia que isso não era totalmente verdade.

Pensou de novo na pergunta. Sabia que Shadow estava ouvindo e isso piorava mais ainda as coisas. E se dissesse que queria ir embora? O que ele pensaria dela? Que era uma mentirosa, que só falava, mas não cumpria? E por que se preocupava tanto com o que ele pensava?

Todas essas coisas a estava deixando confusa e atordoada. Se já não bastasse essas sensações de perigo e de algo errado ainda tinha que lidar com esse sentimento estranho que tinha pelo ouriço negro? As coisas não podia ficar pior.

Quando chegaram ao escritório de Eggman o robô a tacou lá dentro com força, fazendo-a cair no chão e fechou a porta logo em seguida, a deixando sozinha com Eggman que estava sentado em uma cadeira atrás de sua mesa cheia de papeis.

Se levantou do chão e olhou com um poupo de pavor para o homem a sua frente, que se levantou com um grande sorriso sinistro no rosto e foi ate ela. Um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo ao sentir uma aura maligna muito perto de onde estava. Algo ia acontecer, e tinha medo do que quer que fosse.

- O-o que você quer comigo? – falou tentando manter a voz firme, sem muito sucesso. Aquela aura maligna se aproximava cada vez mais deixando-a nervosa. Sabia que não era do homem a sua frente porque não havia sentido isso da primeira vez que o viu.

- Você já sabe o que eu quero. – falou Eggman a poucos passos dela. – Mas já que eu não posso esperar ate que sua memória volte, decidi apressar um pouco as coisas.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – deu alguns passos para trás assustada, mas acabou sendo segurada pelos ombros com força e erguida do chão por um robô.

Contorceu-se tentando sair do aperto do robô, mas como o esperado não conseguiu. Estava com medo de o que ele poderia fazer com ela agora e da daquela aura que parecia cada vez mais próxima e mais perigosa.

Começou a tremer descontroladamente enquanto o robô a levava para o que parecia uma cadeira com um capacete de metal em cima e com mordaças de metal nos braços da cadeira e nos pés.

- Pare! O que vai fazer comigo? – gritou tentando escapar.

- Só vou mandar uns impulsos elétricos para seu cérebro e reativar suas lembranças ou vai acabar fritando ele. – disse rindo logo em seguida.

Mas antes que o robô a pudesse colocar na cadeira alguma coisa explodiu o teto e destruiu o robô que a segurava, mandando-a longe. Acabou batendo as costas na parede e caindo no chão logo em seguida.

A fumaça tampou todo o escritório, piorando ainda mais sua situação. Sua respiração estava pesada já que a dor que sentia nas costelas era grande de mais, dificultando sua respiração e a fumaça não ajudava muito.

Olhou para cima ao ouvir o barulho de passos vindo em sua direção, achou que era Eggman, mas quando a pessoa saiu do meio da fumaça seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração parou.

Milhões de imagens passaram por sua cabeça quando viu aqueles olhos totalmente vermelhos brilhantes e aquelas pequenas listras nos espinhos negros da mesma cor que os olhos. Sem contar as cores do bracelete que usava, dos olhos e das listras em seus espinhos ele era totalmente negro, tão negro que apostaria que desapareceria no escuro.

Já não estava mais com medo. Estava em pânico. Sabia que ele iria matá-la e sabia que foi por ele que fugiu de seu lar.

- Destruir a fonte de energia. – falou fazendo-a ficar um pouco confusa. Fonte de energia? O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Quando viu ele erguer a mão em sua direção e fazer com que uma esfera de energia negra com o meio roxo aparecesse na palma de sua mão todas as suas duvidas desapareceram e a certeza de que esse era seu fim tomou conta de seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos com força esperando a dor terrível que vinha depois do contato com aquela esfera de energia com seu corpo, mas ao invés disso sentiu como alguém a pegava no colo e a carregava para longe do local. Para logo ouvir um barulho estrondoso.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi dois pequenos olhos vermelhos, frios e sérios, mas com um deixe de preocupação e raiva. Não demorou muito para reconhecê-los.

- Shadow! – exclamou surpresa e um pouco corada ao perceber que ele a estava carregando. – O que esta fazendo?

- Te tirando daqui! – falou ríspido pulando pelo buraco no teto e começou a correr pela floresta.

O coração de Maria saltava em seu peito em uma velocidade que impressionava a ela mesma. Não sabia por que, mas estar tão perto de Shadow a deixava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo cômoda e segura.

Mas logo esse sentimento desapareceu ao sentir uma aura demoníaca se aproximando rapidamente deles. Olhou sobre o ombro de Shadow e pode visualizar aquele ouriço.

- Shadow ele esta chegando perto! – exclamou e logo se deu conta de que ele sempre os achariam se ela estivesse perto. Precisava se distanciar de Shadow o máximo possível para que ele não se machucasse. – Shadow me larga!

- Que? Claro que não vou te largar! – falou indignado a mirando de uma maneira reprovativa.

- Ele vai continuar te perseguindo se não me deixar tomar outro caminho do seu! – exclamou tentando se soltar. – Ele vai acabar te machucando se ficar perto de mim!

- Não me importo. Não vou deixar ele te pegar e ponto final! – gritou.

- Eu sei me cuidar! – gritou de volta ainda tentando se soltar. – Posso escapar dele como fiz da ultima vez!

- Já disse que não vou deixar você enfrentá-lo! – dessa vez ele estava mais que irritado. Afinal, o que ela tinha na cabeça? O cara queria matar ela!

- Mas... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar uma esfera de energia foi lançada contra eles e por sorte pegou uma arvore ao invés deles. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para deter aquilo tudo antes que alguém se machuque. – Despiste ele nas arvores, faz ele perder a gente de vista. Eu tenho uma idéia.

Shadow a mirou determinadamente. Seu rosto estava serio e seu olhar perdido em algum lugar da floresta. Fez o que ela mandou e apressou o passo o máximo que pode, despistando em alguns minutos o inimigo.

Maria, ao perceber que já estavam fora da vista do ouriço fez uma pequena bola de energia azul onde concentrou boa parte de seus poderes para logo depois lançá-la para o lado. Essa perda de energia a havia deixado muito cansada, mas pelo menos poderiam escapar do ouriço por um tempo.

Shadow viu a bola de energia que Maria havia jogado, com muita atenção. Viu aquela pequena esfera se distanciar desviando das arvores como se estivesse sendo controlada.

Isso era incrível. Nunca tinha visto nada igual em sua vida. Realmente Maria era cheia de surpresas, e apostava que havia muito mais pela frente.

- Agora siga na direção oposta a da esfera e se esconda em alguma parte da floresta. – falou Maria serial. Isso era raro nela, mas de acordo com a situação em que estavam nesse momento não era de se admirar que ela estivesse assim.

Shadow se escondeu atrás de algumas arvores um pouco mais distantes de onde estavam. Colocou Maria escorada em uma das arvores e logo depois foi conferir se tudo estava seguro. E, ao parecer, o ouriço não os havia seguido.

- Ele não vai nos incomodar por um tempo, ele segue minha energia então já que estou fraca nesse momento ele não vai me perceber, e a esfera que taquei deve mandá-lo para longe. – falou Maria chamando sua atenção.

Ela estava levantada só que segurava no tronco da arvore para se manter em pé. Ela olhava para o céu distraída, com um olhar sérios e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- E como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou Shadow se aproximando. Não havia nenhum tom de suspeita e sua voz, apenas curiosidade.

- Quando olhei nos olhos dele consegui lembrar de varias coisas do meus passado. – falou Maria ainda distraída. – E devo dizer que nenhuma foi boa.

Shadow a mirava com outros olhos. Não mais a via como apenas um objeto que poderia utilizar para chegar a sua amiga, agora a via como sua própria amiga a qual deveria proteger toda essa inocência que tinha, junto com sua vida.

O sol bateu no rosto de Maria fazendo-a fechar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que sentia a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto de leve. Tudo isso sendo observado por Shadow que começava a ficar cada vez mais maravilhado com a beleza da garota.

Não sabia mais o que sentia por ela. Não sabia se isso era apenas uma amizade recém começada ou se já começara a sentir algo mais. Era estranho, só lembrava de ter sentido algo parecido com Maria, sua amiga humana.

Maria sentia seu corpo fraco e que iria cair a qualquer minuto, mas tinha que sair dali e se afastar o máximo possível de Shadow, ou então ele poderia se machucar ou ate morrer se tentasse ajudá-la.

Tentou dar um passo para sair dali enquanto Shadow estava distraído, mas acabou que uma tontura fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e ameaçasse cair no chão, mas Shadow foi mais rápido e a segurou, colocando-a no chão novamente.

- Melhor você descansar um pouco. – falou a colocando com cuidado no chão perto da arvore que estava apoiada antes. – Perdeu muita energia e precisa descansar um pouco para recuperá-las.

Maria não queria descansar, ela queria sair de perto de Shadow antes que ela acabasse arrumando problemas para ele. Mas seu corpo queria parar e relaxar, pedia isso a gritos não deixando que ela se levantasse novamente.

Se recostou mais comodamente na arvore e começou a fechar os olhos lentamente. Não queria dormir, só queria relaxar um pouco e depois sair dali, mas o sono foi mais forte e caiu profundamente dormida logo depois de fechar os olhos.

Shadow apenas observou calado ela dormindo. Precisava saber de uma boa vez o que estava acontecendo com si mesmo antes que tivesse problemas mentais.

Se sentou no galho da arvore que Maria estava dormindo, bem em cima de onde ela estava. Fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu, muito menos descansou. Ficou alerta a qualquer ruído da floresta sendo ele longe ou perto, nada o pegaria de surpresa isso tinha garantido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estava mais que furioso. Não havia conseguido cumprir seu objetivo tudo por causa daquele ouriço negro que se parecia muito com ele, sem falar que havia sido enganado novamente por aquela ouriça desgraçada.

Mas não precisava se preocupar já que logo, logo iria sentir a energia dela e poderia encontrá-la. E quando isso acontecesse iria matá-la.

Enquanto caminhava acabou se deparou com um homem velho e gordo com uma roupa estranha e um bigode grande. Não duvidou em apontar uma esfera de energia para ele e preparar para matá-lo.

- Um minuto. – falou o homem rapidamente, mas não desfez a esfera. – Sei o que esta procurando e posso ajudá-lo.

Mirou o homem com muita atenção. Não precisava da ajuda de ninguém para cumprir seu objetivo. Poderia fazer tudo sozinho, afinal era a reencarnação do próprio mau.

- Posso te ajudar a matá-la, mas você vai ter que me levar a um lugar antes. – devia matar aquele homem logo de cara, mas talvez ele seria útil para completar sua missão.

Desfez a esfera de energia e olhou atentamente para o homem a sua frente. Ia deixar que ele o ajudasse, mas se cometesse alguma bobagem iria acabar com ele no mesmo instante.

- Venha. – falou o homem caminhando ate uma nave que tinha ali perto. – Quero que me mostre o caminho para o laboratório onde você foi criado... "esmeralda Yang"!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estavam chegando perto da base de Eggman quando viram uma fumaça negra saindo da mesma. Era um pouco estranho já que normalmente isso só acontecia quando eles invadiam.

Não puderam evitar se preocuparem com o que poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro, afinal se Maria estivesse lá poderia estar com problemas.

Antes que pudessem aterrissar perto da base Knukles viu mais uma fumaça igual a outra saindo da floresta. Supôs que havia começado na base do Eggman e se dirigido em seguida para a floresta.

- Vamos para floresta. – falou chamando a atenção de Tails e Sonic. – Tem uma fumaça lá e aposta que foi ocasionada depois de atacarem a base do Dr.

Tails desviou a direção para onde estava a fumaça e pararam lá perto. Começaram a caminhar por entre a mata observando tudo a sua volta para ver se encontravam alguma coisa.

Knukles estava um pouco preocupada, já que sabia que Rouge costumava trabalhar para Eggman e que ela poderia estar envolvida nisso tudo. Podia não gostar de admitir isso em voz alta, mas gostava daquela ladra de jóias e esperava que ela estivesse bem. Se pudesse pelo menos vê-la mais uma vez...

De repente algo sai dos arbustos a toda velocidade e acaba trombando com ele, derrubando a ambos. Knukles ficou meio atordoado, mas quando voltou a si e viu o que havia trombado nele não pode evitar corar no mesmo instante.

Rouge podia sentir algo macio debaixo de si. Era quente e confortava a invitando a ficar ali mais um pouco. Levantou a cabeça e sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver o de Knukles tão próximo ao seu.

Estava deitada em cima dele, como podia perceber e nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda sua vida do que quando estava nesse momento. Era simplesmente mágico.

- Rouge? – perguntou Sonic aproximando dos dois.

Nesse instante Rouge deu por si e se levantou em um salto com o rosto completamente corado. Knukles amaldiçoou a Sonic mentalmente enquanto se levantava e limpava a caça vermelha com detalhes amarelos e pretos e a jaqueta também vermelha com os detalhes também amarelos e pretos.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Tails se aproximando.

- Estou procurando o Shadow. – falou Rouge fazendo o coração de Knukles se apertar. – Ele saiu correndo depois que alguma coisa atacou a base do Eggman.

- E sabe onde esta uma ouriça loira, com olhos azuis e uma personalidade bem carinhosa e inocente? – perguntou Sonic, supondo que já que Rouge estava com Eggman deveria saber se ele havia seqüestrado a Maria.

- Maria? Sim eu a vi. Eggman a queria para saber onde ela morava. – falou Rouge sem dar muita importância. – Mas depois que atacaram a base eu não a vi mais. Acho ate que ela esta com o Shadow.

- Então é melhor irmos logo. – falou Tails preocupado conhecendo a personalidade do ouriço. – Vai saber o que ele esta fazendo com ela.

- Não precisão se preocupar. Se ela esta com ele quer dizer que esta bem. – falou Rouge começando a andar.

- E como pode saber disso? – perguntou Knukles a seguindo de perto.

- Logo, logo vocês verão isso se conseguirmos encontrá-los. – falou Rouge com um grande sorriso no rosto fazendo Knukles corar fortemente.

Rouge apenas ia esperar o momento certo para falar o que sentia para Knukles, mas por enquanto se contentava com sua presença.

* * *

_Mais um capitulo. E eu to muito triste porque parece que ninguem tá lendo minha historia TT-TT. Imagina quando eu escrever minha fic de Kiba, ai sim que não vou receber nenhum review. Na verdade parece ate que ninguem ta lendo nenhuma da minhas historias já que não to recebendo mais reviews._

_Isso magoa muito, deixa a alto estima lá em baixo e a transform em baixa estima. Quero saber se minhas fics são boas pó! O que é que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir isso?_

_Nãome importa o tipo decomentario, se é bom ou ruim, eu só quero comentarios então mandem reviews se alguem ler isso por favor._

_Bjsss!_


	5. A ilha

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 5 – A ilha.**

Caminhavam já a algum tempo e ainda não viram nenhum sinal de Shadow nem de Maria. Todos estavam preocupados pelo estado da ouriça loira, mesmo que Rouge esteja um pouco mais tranqüila por achar que ela esta com Shadow e o mesmo demonstrar um cuidado que nunca vira dele pela ouriça.

De repente Sonic conseguiu visualizar uma pequena silhueta mais a frente. Se aproximou um pouco mais e viu Maria deitada em uma arvore, e ao parecer estava inconsciente.

- Eu a encontrei. – falou fazendo sinal para que os outros o seguissem.

Enquanto isso Shadow havia percebido um pequeno movimento na floresta se aproximando de onde estavam. Pulou rapidamente da arvore e ficou na frente de Maria em uma posição defensiva. Se fosse aquele ouriço novamente iria acabar com ele dessa vez.

Mas ao invés de aparecer aquele ouriço negro apareceu Sonic que se preparou para atacar. Shadow ficou um pouco mais relaxado, mas mesmo assim não baixou a guarda.

- O que quer projeto de clone? – perguntou com seu típico tom frio e ríspido.

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero Shadow! – exclamou Sonic já preparado para lutar. – Quero a nossa amiga que você seqüestrou.

Sonic não perdeu mais tempo e pulou para cima de Shadow. O mesmo desviou com facilidade para logo contra atacar com uma esfera de energia, mas Sonic também conseguiu esquivar. Os dois correram um na direção do outro com os punhos preparados, mas antes que pudessem atingir um ao outro Rouge entrou na frente fazendo os dois pararem.

- Agora já chega! – exclamou com um semblante totalmente irritado. – Estamos do mesmo lado agora então nada de brigas entre se. Entendido?

- Certo. – falou Sonic cruzando os braços contra o peito e virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Shadow simplesmente bufou. De repente todos puderam ouvir um sonoro gemido e voltaram a ver a garota adormecida na arvore. Ela despertava lentamente se espreguiçando e coçando os olhos. Shadow se aproximou lentamente dela, que abria os olhos com sono.

- Esta melhor? – perguntou ao chegar perto dela. Ela levantou o olhar e ao ver Shadow a sua frente sorriu ternamente.

- Muito melhor, obrigada. – falou aceitando a mão que ele oferecia para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Todos os que estavam presente, exceto Rouge, ficaram impressionados com o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Shadow preocupado com alguém? Isso era o fim do mundo! O queixo dos três garotos que estavam lá caíram, enquanto Rouge apenas sorriu e foi ate eles. Abraçou Maria com força antes que um dos dois pudesse perceber que ela estava perto.

- É bom saber que você esta bem Maria. – falou se separando da mesma que sorriu alegre.

Logo depois Maria dirigiu seu olhar para as outras pessoas que estavam lá e seu sorriso alargou. Saiu correndo na direção de Sonic e dos outros e os abraçou com força.

Sahdow sentiu um ligeiro aperto do peito e uma vontade imensa de acabar com todos eles, mas se manteve quieto.

- É tão bom ver vocês de novo! – exclamou com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçando a todos.

- É bom ver você a salvo Maria. – disse Sonic com um extenso sorriso no rosto, mas logo voltou a ficar serio e olhou para Shadow. – Ele não te fez nada?

Maria apenas negou entendendo a quem ele se referia. Foi quando lembrou-se de algo que pensava em fazer já a algum tempo.

- Sonic, vocês vieram com algum tipo de transporte? – perguntou fazendo com que o mencionado a mirasse com confusão.

- Sim, por que? – disse Sonic erguendo uma sobrancelha em sinal de quem não havia entendido.

- Quero ir a um lugar antes de voltar. – disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – E para chegar lá preciso de um meio de transporte. Mais aconselhável um que voe.

- Sem problema. – falou Tails ouvindo a conversa. – Viemos com o tornado X e acho que cabe todo mundo lá.

- E pra onde você quer ir Maria? – perguntou Rouge se aproximando dos quatro junto com Shadow que se segurava para não bater em Sonic por alguma razão estranha.

- Para o meu antigo lar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy estava sentado no sofá de sua casa junto com Cosmo. Cream havia saído em um passeio com Espio para que a mesma se acalmasse um pouco. Todos estavam preocupados e esperavam com ansiedade a volta de todos, mas quem mais sofria com a espera eram Amy e Cosmo que tinham em mente quem mais amavam nesse exato momento.

- Então Sonic se declarou pra você? – perguntou Cosmo logo depois de ouvir a historia da amiga. Ela apenas assentiu. – Que bom Amy. Felicidade para vocês dois.

- Obrigada Cosmo. – falou Amy em um tom distraído. Cosmo estava preocupada com a amiga. Desde que os garotos foram embora ela estava desse jeito, melancólica e depressiva. Queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-la.

- Vamos Amy, não se preocupe tanto. – falou tentando anime-la – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como o Sonic é. Não vão pegar ele tão fácil.

- Eu sei Cosmo, é só que... – parou de falar e soltou um largo suspiro. – Não posso deixar de me preocupar. Tenho certeza de que Eggman esta aprontando algo grande e isso me preocupa.

- Sei o que sente, e sinto o mesmo que você. – falou sentando do lado de Amy e colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Mas a única coisa que nos resta a fazer é acreditar que eles vão conseguir e voltar para casa a salvos.

Amy apenas assentiu e tentou pensar em outra coisa. Lembrou de quando Espio veio buscar a Cream que já não falava mais nada e mal comia. Depois que ele chegou o semblante de Cream pareceu mudar totalmente. Seu rosto se iluminou logo ao vê-lo e mesmo que tentasse esconder não conseguia deixar de transparecer a animação que ficou quando ele a convidou para dar um passeio. Amy suspirou.

- Cream tem tanta sorte. – disse chamando a atenção de Cosmo que a mirou confusa. – Ela não precisa se preocupar em perdê-lo já que ele só se mete em confusões menores.

- Mas ele deve se preocupar muito com ela já que ela sempre se mete em nossas confusões estremas. – falou cosmo com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.

- Você tem razão. – confirmou Amy fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar. Podia sentir o vento fresco sair da janela e chocar contra seu rosto como uma caricia.

Não pode evitar pensar em Sonica nesse momento. Quando se beijaram aquela noite foi um momento tão mágico, tão deles. Ainda não podia acreditar que ele havia se declarado para ela, muito menos que haviam se tornado namorados.

É, é isso mesmo. Depois que Sonic levou Amy de volta para casa na mesma noite ele a pediu em namoro. Nem parece o nosso querido Sonic, mas Amy estava feliz com isso e não trocaria por nada nesse mundo.

De repente toda a paz que reinava no local se foi por causa de uma explosão que mandou Amy e Cosmo longe. Amy acabou se chocando com uma parede e Cosmo foi parar na cozinha.

Amy se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e tossiu por causa da fumaça que a explosão causara. Tentou ir ate onde estava Cosmo, mas alguma coisa apareceu a sua frente.

Podia ver dois olhos vermelhos brilhando no meio da fumaça e a silhueta de um ouriço um pouco maior que ela. Quando foi perguntar quem era ele fez um pequeno movimento com a mão que a fez sair voando do lugar, só para bater em outra parede, só que essa se quebrou com o impacto. Caiu no chão atordoada e com alguns destroços de madeira em cima de se.

Podia sentir como cada vez era mais difícil respirar e como todo o seu corpo latejava. Com um pouco mais de dificuldade tirou os destroços de cima e se levantou apoiando no que restava da parede.

Ia gritar, mas aquele ouriço apareceu e estendeu uma mão em sua direção. Ao invés de encostar dela ele lhe lançou uma pequena esfera de energia que penetrou em sua pele. Nos primeiros segundos ficou confusa por não acontecer nada, mas logo que o ouriço fechou a mão e seu corpo foi envolvido por uma onda de eletricidade.

Gritou e se contorceu de dor. Era uma dor insuportável que ia desde dentro de seu corpo ate a parte exterior. Parecia ter passado uma eternidade com aquela sessão de choques antes de finalmente cessar. Mas não teve mais forças, nem para ficar de pé.

Caiu pesadamente no chão, sem sentir mais seu corpo e com os sentidos começando a escurecer. A ultima coisa que viu foi aquele ouriço se aproximando e dizendo.

- Missão cumprida. – logo depois tudo ficou escuro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sonic sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo enquanto caminhava junto com os outros na direção em que estava o Tornado X. A imagem de Amy veio a sua mente e uma preocupação enorme tomou conta de seu peito. "_Só espero que esteja bem" _pensou parando de andar e olhando para o céu.

- Tudo bem Sonic? – perguntou Tails voltando a ver seu amigo que parara tão de repente.

- Tudo. – respondeu em um suspiro e voltou a andar. – Só estava pensando.

Tails não acreditou totalmente, mas deixou pra lá. Não iria pressioná-lo, só esperaria o momento certo para que ele falasse por conta própria.

Continuaram andando ate finalmente chegarem no tornado que estava um pouco camuflado com a vegetação. Maria ficou impressionada com o tamanho da nave, mas logo saiu de seu assombro e se virou para Tails.

- Tem um mapa? – perguntou com o rosto um pouco serio.

Tails assentiu e foi ate o tornado e pegou um papel dobrado e o desdobrou, revelando o mapa de todo o planeta em que viviam. Maria o analisou bem ate finalmente encontrar a área que queria.

- É aqui. – disse apontando para uma parte no meio do oceano. – Bem aqui esta a ilha em que morava.

- Mas ai não tem nada. – falou Tails um pouco confuso, os outros se aproximaram para ver.

- Tenho certeza que é aqui. – confirmou Maria confiante.

Todos se entreolharam e entraram no tornado. O tornado havia sido modificado por Tails e agora tinha espaço para todos. Maria foi a única a não ficar na sala do piloto. Ela ficou em um ponto mais atrás da nave onde tinham varias janelas que davam uma bela vista para a área da vegetação que agora estava a baixo deles.

Estava muito pensativa. Não sabia se era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas se sentia algo obrigada, já que era o mínimo que podia fazer por seu amigo.

- Maria.

Deu um salto pela surpresa e se virou rapidamente para ver Shadow que ao parecer era o único que havia notado que não estava por perto. O olhar do ouriço não era mais aquele olhar serio e frio que ela vira da primeira vez, dessa vez eles estavam cheios de duvida e preocupação.

- O que houve Shadow? – perguntou tentando fazer um falso tom de calma e fingir um sorriso, coisa que não conseguiu muito bem.

- Por que quer ir ao lugar que você morou? – perguntou notando o sorriso e o tom falso que ela tinha. – Pensei que queria ver seus novos amigos novamente.

- Você não estava atrás desse laboratório? – respondeu com outra pergunta, voltando a olhar a paisagem do lado de fora.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – disse se aproximando dela e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Mas eu quero! – exclamou voltando a vê-lo com os olhos um pouco marejados. – Você salvou minha vida Shadow! Isso é o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Shadow ficou surpreso. Raramente alguém fazia algo por ele e o que essa garota estava fazendo era quase de mais. Alem de ter-lhe devolvido uma amizade que perdera a anos, também o estava ajudando a encontrar aquilo que mais desejava saber.

- Maria... – sussurrou de um modo tão baixo que nem ela mesma que estava do seu lado pode ouvir.

Olhou pela janela que a mesma estava olhando e pode ver o mar passar rapidamente por baixo dele refletindo a nave em que estavam. A água estava brilhando por causa dos raios do sol.

- É realmente encantador. – falou Maria baixinho, atraindo a atenção do ouriço negro. – O mar é tão belo, mas guarda tantos segredos.

Shadow estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando de repente a nave pareceu bater em algo que chacoalhou a todos os que estavam na nave, o que fez com que Maria caísse em cima de Shadow que custou para se equilibrar e se manter em pé.

Maria levantou o rosto e se voltou para a janela, encontrando o que parecia raios dourados que pareciam envolver a nave. De repente mais imagens inundaram sua cabeça e agora sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Saiu dos braços de Shadow que a sustentavam e correu com um pouco de dificuldade na direção da parte da frente da nave.

- Maria. – Shadow tentou impedi-la, mas a nave chacoalhou novamente o fazendo quase perder o equilíbrio, o desconcentrando de Maria.

Maria correu o mais rápido que podia com a nave balançando com tanta força. Depois de vários tombos e perdas de equilíbrio, conseguiu chegar a parte da frente da nave. Não era a sala de comando que vocês estão pensando. Era a ponta da nave do lado de fora.

Se posicionou para ficar em pé na nave sem ter o perigo de cair e ergueu os braços para os lados. Podia sentir como aqueles raios lhe atingiam e lhe analisavam por completo.

- DNA confirmado. – disse uma voz feminina mecanizada vinda do nada.

A nave parou de tremer e os raios cessaram. Maria caiu de joelhos enquanto na sua frente aparecia uma ilha pequena de formato arredondado. Esse era seu lar, ou pelo menos era o que pensava.

Tails aterrissou a nave em uma área livre que tinha na ponta da ilha e todos desceram. Maria teve um pouco de dificuldade, mas com a ajuda de Shadow conseguiu descer em segurança.

- O que era aquilo Maria? – perguntou Rouge ainda um pouco atordoada pelas chacoalhadas de antes.

- Era um sistema de segurança criado pelos cientistas da ilha para torná-la "invisível" para o restante das pessoas que viviam do lado de fora. – falou se apoiando em Shadow. – Ninguém que não seja da ilha pode entrar ou sair. Essa ilha também não aparece em radares.

- E para que toda essa segurança? – perguntou Sonic coçando a cabeça.

- Para proteger as pesquisas da ARK. – falou Rouge olhando em volta. – Não é mesmo Maria?

- Não sei sobre isso. – falou um pouco decepcionada consigo mesma. – Ainda não recuperei toda a minha memória, então algumas coisas ainda continuam confusas.

- Falando em coisas confusas, por que aquele ouriço te perseguia? – perguntou Shadow se lembrando do que havia acontecido na floresta perto da base de Eggman.

- Acho que era por causa da forma em que foi criado. – falou um pouco pensativa. – Parece que ele foi feito com a própria escuridão, o que o faz querer eliminar toda a fonte de uma energia pura. E isso foi o que ele disse para mim antes de tentar me matar.

- Então é melhor procurarmos logo esse laboratório que o Eggman queria para desvendar tudo isso. – falou Rouge começando a andar.

Todos a seguiam de perto. Maria já conseguia caminhar sozinha enquanto Shadow ainda estava um pouco preocupado. Acabou que Maria ficou do lado de Rouge um pouco mais atrás do que os outros que andavam com um pouco mais de rapidez.

- Então aquele é sua preciosa jóia? – perguntou Maria dirigindo seu olhar para Knuckles que brigava sem cessar com Sonic.

Rouge seguiu o olhar da garota se encontrando com quem lhe tirava sempre a linha de pensamentos. Suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Devia falar para ele o que sente. – disse Maria mirando distraidamente o céu. Por alguma razão sentia que não devia ter seguido os outros.

- Ainda estou meio duvidosa. – confessou Rouge abaixando a cabeça. – Afinal como eu digo? Que o amo e não consigo para de pensar nele? Que superemos nossas diferenças já que ele é um guardião de uma jóia super poderosa e eu uma ladra de jóias preciosas?

- Fale o que sente. – disse Maria lhe sorrindo com ternura para dar-lhe confiança. – Aposto que ele também sente o mesmo. Afinal, quem não gostaria de uma pessoa como você Rouge?

Rouge pensou um pouco. Mesmo sendo uma ladra de jóias muitos dos amigos de Sonic confiavam nela, por mais que trabalhasse para Eggman de vez em quando. Então valeria a pena tentar. Não é mesmo?

Caminharam um pouco mais ate chegar ao que parecia um vilarejo, mas o que não esperavam era o estado em que estava.

- Mas o que...

* * *

_O capitulozinho que ficou pequeno. Bom... Foi o que saiu, mas o proximo vai ser maior, prometo. Obrigada pelo review Shadoniafanforever e pode ter garantido que vou continuar a escrever e espero que continue a sua._

_Espero que mais pessoas leam minha fic e comentem. É um pouco deprimente você só ver um review em toda a sua fic_

_Bom... agora é só esperar o proximo, se tiver tempo porque tenho que terminar mais quatro fic e uma delas os capitulos sempre ficam grande, me imprecionei com o tamanho do ultimo que postei._

_Bjsss!_


	6. Darck Sonic e Darck Shadow

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 6 – Darck Sonic e Darck Shado**

- Mas o que… - sua voz morreu antes que pudesse terminar de falar. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e se arregalaram. Seu corpo paralisou e fraquejou.

Shadow se apressou e a abraçou, colocando o rosto dela em seu peito para que não visse, mas já era tarde e ela já tinha visto o suficiente para não conseguir suportar o pranto que se seguiu.

Todos olhavam surpresos a cena a sua frente. Casas estavam completamente destruídas e a vegetação devastada. Tinham corpos já em estado de decomposição espalhados para todos os lados, cada um pior que o outro. O cheiro de podridão estava espalhado pelo ar. O chão era uma mistura de vermelho e preto, piorando ainda mais a cena.

Shadow carregou Maria colocando uma mão em suas costas e outra em suas pernas, e se virou para os outros que ainda não tinham saído do choque.

- Vamos nos apressar. – falou em um tom autoritário, chamando a atenção dos outros. – O quanto antes sairmos daqui melhor.

Todos assentiram e começaram a correr por entre os destroços e os corpos sem vida. Shadow foi carregando Maria que ainda estava em pranto.

- Só olhe quando eu falar. – falou só para ela ouvir. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se encolheu mais em seus braços escondendo mais seu rosto no peito de Shadow, que queria sair logo de perto dessa carnificina.

Demorou alguns minutos ate chegarem. Tinham seguido os destroços e acabaram chegando em um prédio de uns cinco andares da cor branca. Suas paredes cheias de buracos e a maioria das janelas estavam quebradas.

Shadow colocou Maria no chão e disse que já podia olhar. Caminharam para dentro do prédio e andaram pelos corredores do mesmo. Maria se mantinha calada e de cabeça baixa por todo caminho. Tinha ainda na cabeça a imagem de todas aquelas pessoas mortas. As pessoas que a cuidaram com tanto carinho agora estavam mortas e jaziam em um lugar agora completamente destruído. Era algo traumatizante para a pequena.

Por dentro do prédio as coisas não estavam em melhores condições. Partes do teto estavam destruídas, as bases estavam ou danificadas ou destruídas indicando que o prédio poderia cair a qualquer instante, havia pedaços de maquinas espalhados por toda a parte, alguns com fios ainda faiscando e outros que mais pareciam armadilhas que se caso pisasse faria um ferimento que se não te matasse de hemorragia te matava de tétano depois, as paredes estavam cheias de buracos tanto grandes como pequenos algumas ate permanecia intactas, mas eram raras a que estavam assim e as portas que eram de metal ou estavam amassadas ou destruídas ou os dois.

- Esse lugar está aos pedaços. – falou Rouge tentando não pisar nas peças mecânicas que tinham espalhadas pelo chão, coisa que era um pouco impossível. – Duvido que encontremos algo de útil aqui.

- O que será que aconteceu aqui para que tudo ficasse desse jeito? – perguntou Sonic chutando um pedaço do que parecia que era um robô quando estava inteiro.

- _Ele _aconteceu. – falou Maria apreçando o passo e ficando na frente de todos. Entrou em uma sala que tinha mais a frente no final do corredor em que estavam.

Todos se entreolharam e a seguiram entrando na sala também. Parecia ser uma sala de controle e de segurança. Tinha uma tela grande na frente da sala que estava quebrada bem no meio fazendo rachaduras que se estendiam desde o buraco no meio ate a ponta do televisor. Havia computadores espalhados por toda a sala, alguns completamente destruídos, outro semidestruidos e alguns poucos inteiros, alguns nem pareciam ter existido algum dia. Nas paredes havia buracos que deixava ver a salas vizinhas e o teto tinha ate risco de cair na cabeça deles.

Shadow se aproximou de um dos computadores que ainda permaneciam inteiros e o ligou. Demorou um pouco o fazendo por um mero segundo desacreditar que ele seria capaz de ligar, mas logo o monitor se acendeu e o computador começou a se iniciar.

- Ei! Filhote de raposa! – chamou – Consegue acessar os arquivos dessa coisa?

Tails se aproximou e se sentou em uma das poucas cadeiras que ainda permaneciam intactas e começou a mexer, analisando o tipo de sistema do computador e se deparando com algumas senhas de acesso.

- A segurança dele é muito boa, mas acho que consigo passá-la. Mas pode demorar um pouco já que não sei o quanto esse computador aquenta. – falou ainda analisando todo o conteúdo disponível no computador. – Ele pode ter sido muito danificado com o que aconteceu aqui então não tenho certeza se posso acessar algum arquivo, sem falar que talvez ele nem aquente direito e acabe queimando por dentro.

- Quanto tempo demora mais ou menos para você acessar os arquivos? – perguntou Shadow sem se interessar pelas chances de vida do computador. Olhava para o monitor com suma atenção só esperando que Tails achasse o que queria.

- Mais ou menos uns dois minutos. – falou sem perder tempo e começando a rackear o computador. – Talvez ate menos.

Maria saiu de fininho da sala e começou a andar pelos corredores do prédio, queria explorar um pouco e tentar lembrar mais, mesmo que agora não tinha tanta certeza se queria lembrar ou não. Ficou tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem notou quando passou por um feixe de luz fino vermelho que começou a piscar logo depois que passou.

Andou por alguns minutos ate chegar a uma sala que tinha capsulas grandes, que cabiam pelo menos uma pessoa, espalhados pelas paredes. Alguns tinham só o vidro quebrado outros estavam completamente destruídos. Tinha uma mesa no centro da sala que tinha um monitor na parte de cima que estava com o vidro completamente destruído e com fios escapando para fora.

Aproximou-se de uma das capsulas e colocou sua mão no vidro, acariciando lentamente. Pode se ver dentro dessa capsula envolvida por um liquido verde e cheia de fios conectados a seu corpo.

Tentou tirar esse pensamento da cabeça e acabou se deparando com uma área da parede que não tinha uma capsula deixando um espaço maior entre as duas que estavam em volta da parte vazia. Aproximou-se um pouco e pode ver uma porta que dava para um quarto escuro e sem saída (alem daquela pequena porta).

Ficou frente a frente com a porta e a observou. Era uma porta de metal branca que tinha uma pequena janela. Ela estava completamente amassada e arrebentada para fora, o vidro que tinha estava completamente quebrado deixando apenas o buraco em que ele se localizava antes.

A imagem dessa porta inteira e em seu lugar exato, com um brilho vermelho passando pelo vidro passou por sua mente. Por um minuto ficou em duvida, mas logo percebeu o que era. Agora sabia que era uma lembrança e o que ela mostrava.

- Ele ficava preso aqui. – falou se afastando alguns passos.

- Fonte de energia encontrada. – disse uma voz fria e indiferente atrás de se a fazendo dar um salto de susto e virar com rapidez, se encontrando com dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

O ouriço estava parado perto da porta com um vulto na mão. Custou um pouco para perceber que esse vulto era Amy que estava inconsciente e amarrada por uma corda que parecia estar bem apertada em seu corpo. Ela rodeava seu tronco, prendendo e tampando a maior parte de seu braço.

Ele a soltou bruscamente a fazendo cair de qualquer jeito no chão como um peso morto. Queria correr ate ela para ajudá-la, mas sabia que com aquele ouriço ali não poderia fazer nada e sim ocasionar a própria morte.

- Maria o que... – Sonic apareceu na porta e parou de falar no mesmo momento em que viu o ouriço negro e Amy, que estava caída no chão inconsciente.

O ouriço negro se virou para ver Sonic e logo depois desapareceu, dando a oportunidade perfeita para Sonic e Maria correrem ate Amy. Sonic a desamarrou e a carregou com cuidado. Pode ver que em seu corpo tinha vários machucados, que variavam de aranhões pequenos e grandes e de hematomas, tendo também queimaduras em boa parte de seu corpo.

- Amy. – chamou tentando fazê-la acordar. – Vamos Amy, acorda.

- S-sonic. – os olhos de Amy começaram a se abrir lentamente. Sonic não pode evitar sorrir de alivio e apertá-la mais contra seu corpo.

De repente viu o corpo de Amy começar a soltar faíscas elétricas que não o machucavam, mas que causavam uma dor terrível na ouriça rosa que gritava e que se contorcia de dor. Amy podia sentir novamente aquela dor de ser queimada por dentro e por fora, e a única coisa que podia fazer era gritar.

Sonic olhou para frente e encontrou o ouriço negro que tinha uma mão erguida na direção em que estavam e com o punho fechado com força. Não precisava ser adivinho para saber que era ele que estava causando essa dor em Amy e que também a havia machucado tanto.

- Você. – sussurrou com a voz carregada de ódio e ira. O ouriço o mirou e um pequeno sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto, parando de utilizar seu poder para torturar a ouriça rosa. Sonic deixou Amy com Maria e se levantou. – Cuida dela pra mim.

Maria não perdeu tempo e começou a curar os ferimentos de Amy que voltara a ficar inconsciente. Sonic se posicionou na frente das duas e tomou uma posição ofensiva. O ódio crescia em seu peito cada vez mais enquanto via o ouriço apenas ficar ali parado como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

- Você vai pagar pelo que fez a Amy! – gritou Sonic se preparando para o combate.

Maria observou intrigada uma aura negra envolver a Sonic fazendo com que sua cor azul mudasse para uma preta, com essa aura ainda o rodeando. Os olhos de Sonic, como pode ver com um pouco de dificuldade, ficaram totalmente brancos e brilhantes

O ouriço negro não fez nada, nem mesmo ficou espantado ou assustado. Maria podia ver bem a energia maligna que ele emanava que era ate superior a de Sonic. Que não perdeu tempo e se lançou contra o ouriço.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estavam discutindo mais uma vez. Já se tornara comum essas discussões que nem mais os incomodavam, e sempre acabava virando uma brincadeira.

Já fazia um tempo que saíram daquela sala cheia de computadores e caminhavam pelos corredores daquele prédio em ruínas. Enquanto caminhavam foram surgindo assuntos e esses assuntos acabavam virando discussões que viravam brincadeiras e voltavam a ser assuntos. Era como se fosse um ciclo em que só os dois compartilhavam, mas mesmo com essa intimidade toda Rouge ainda queria mais.

Não suportava mais ser só uma amiga. Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos não estranhara se apaixonar por ele. Sem falar que ele já havia salvado sua vida, mas ele sempre parecia apreciar só isso. Apenas a amizade que tinham.

- Coitadinha da Maria. – falou Rouge colocando uma mão no rosto. – Deve ser difícil para ela superar tudo isso que viu.

- E por que Eggman a queria no final das contas? – perguntou Knuckles a mirando com muito interesse.

Sabia que não devia mirá-la dessa maneira, mas não podia evitar. Sempre que a via sentia-se bem e como se não pudesse mais parar de olhá-la se não isso ia embora. Ela o atraia mais do que ele próprio pensava.

- Ele usou Shadow com a proposta de encontrar arquivos que podiam estar falando sobre a amiga humana dele. – falou Rouge como se não fosse nada de mais. – Mas ele queria mesmo era duas jóias criadas pelos cientistas daqui.

- Então é por isso que se meteu nisso tudo e colocou Maria em perigo? – gritou Knuckles angustiado. – Você só consegue pensar em jóias?

Rouge já ia retrucar quando ouviu um barulho estranho a fazendo parar antes que pudesse dizer se quer uma silaba. Se concentrou em escutar mais para ver se identificava o barulho.

- Por acaso não percebe que pode estar colocando outras coisas em risco por causa dessa sua ambição? – voltou a gritar Knuckles, mas quando ia continuar falando Rouge tampou sua boca.

- Shh. – falou afastando alguns passos e levando Knuckles consigo. Ouvia o que parecia ser passos de metal se aproximando de onde estavam. – Tem alguma coisa aqui.

- Não muda de assunto sua... – de novo Rouge o impediu de falar.

- Cala essa boca. Eu estou falando... – mas antes que pudesse terminar de dizer foram atingidos com o que parecia ser um leizer que causou uma explosão que os mandou longe.

Rouge bateu em uma parede de metal e caiu no chão pesadamente enquanto Knuckles saía arrastando e quicando pelo chão. Quando finalmente parou podia sentir seu rosto sangrando e seu corpo cheio de arranhões. Se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e procurou Rouge com as vistas. A encontrou tentando se levantar.

Mais a frente de Rouge tinha o que parecia um robô de uns dois metros feito de ferro puro, os olhos brilhando da cor vermelha e com uma arma no lugar de uma das mãos. Ele se aproximava lentamente de Rouge e apontava a arma para ela.

Não perdeu tempo e correu na direção dos dois, para logo depois saltar e atingir o robô com um soco, fazendo-o afastar alguns passos para trás. Se impulsionou para trás e parou bem ao lado de Rouge que já se levantara.

- Obrigada. – falou a mesma um pouco encurvada.

- Não foi nada. – falou um pouco ríspido. Ainda não havia esquecido do que aconteceu antes. Sabia que ela era doida com jóias, mas não pensava que seria tanto. Será que ela não tinha nenhum espaço no coração que não fosse para jóias? – Será que são do Eggman?

- Não creio. – falou Rouge um pouco magoada pelo tom de voz que ele estava usando com ela. Por que havia ficado tão rude? – Deve ser da segurança do local que ainda deve estar ativa. Devemos ter pisado em algum alarme ou coisa parecida.

- Seja o que for não veio aqui conversar. – falou já se preparando para atacar. – É melhor acabar com isso rápido antes que as coisas piorem.

- Concordo.

O robô voltou a apontar a arma para eles, mas os dois já estavam preparados para o combate, diferente de antes que estavam desprevenidos. Antes que o raio pudesse acertá-los, os dois se esquivaram, mas não esperavam que houvesse outro deles que apareceu atrás de Rouge e lhe acertou com uma mão de metal.

Com certeza essa luta não seria fácil.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A um minuto atrás Sonic estava na sua frente e no outro ele havia desaparecido e reaparecido atrás do ouriço negro, dando-lhe um murro que mandou o ouriço para longe. Ele bateu em um dos tubos que se quebrou completamente com o impacto.

Sonic voltou a desaparecer e reapareceu na frente do ouriço. O chutou fazendo com que fosse para cima. Sonic saltou e desapareceu em um fleche. Ele começou a bater no ouriço ainda no ar, mas a única coisa que Maria podia ver eram fleches pretos passando rapidamente pelo ouriço que cada hora se contorcia para um lado.

Com um golpe final Sonic parou de dar golpes e se posicionou em cima do ouriço dando-lhe logo em seguida um chute que o mandou a toda velocidade para baixo. Ele atingiu o solo com toda a força formando um buraco de pelo menos dois metros.

Sonic aterrissou na frente delas de novo, como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Ele voltou ao normal, sua cor azul tinha retornado seus olhos dourados também e a aura negra que ele tinha a sua volta havia desaparecido. Ele ficou de costas para onde estava o buraco em que o ouriço negro estava e foi andando ate a direção em que estavam.

Já tinha curado quase todas as feridas de Amy, mas ela poderia ter feridas internas que não daria muito bem para curar. Tinham que tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível.

Ia dizer a Sonic que estava a apenas a alguns passos de distancia de onde estavam quando sentiu aquele poder maligno de novo, só que dessa vez ele aumentava cada vez mais. Entrou em desespero e olhou para Sonic. Logo atrás dele o ouriço negro aparecia de dentro da cratera com os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca.

- Sonic cuidado! – gritou, mas já era tarde de mais. Quando Sonic se virou para ver o que era o ouriço já tinha lhe acertado um murro bem no meio da cara, o lançando contra uma parede.

Logo depois o ouriço começou a lançar uma serie de esferas de energia na mesma direção que Sonic. O mesmo tentou esquivar, mas as esferas pareciam estar sendo controladas o atingiram mesmo com ele correndo para todos os lados.

No meio da fumaça que se formou ao redor de Sonic o ouriço negro apareceu e começou a lhe dar uma serie de golpes que variavam de chutes a socos. Eram tão rápidos que Sonic não conseguia desviar de nenhum.

Quando o ouriço finalmente parou, Sonic caiu no chão inconsciente. Devia ter pelo menos duas costelas quebradas e o corpo lotado de hematomas, se é que não quebrou mais alguma coisa.

O ouriço lhe deu mais um chute no estomago para logo depois se afastar e dar a volta indo em sua direção. Seu corpo todo tremeu ao ver aqueles olhos brilhantes cheios de maldade.

Olhou para Amy que ainda estava inconsciente em seus braços e se perguntou o que mais ele poderia fazer com ela. Se encheu de coragem e deixou Amy no chão, se levantou e ficou na frente da mesma.

- Se voltar a machucá-la eu juro que vai se arrepender! – sua voz podia ate estar confiante e forte, mas por dentro estava tentando acreditar que tinha chance contra ele ou que pelo menos podia sair daí viva junto com seus amigos.

O ouriço não parou de andar e nem pareceu abalado. Quando chegou perto o suficiente dela, parando a alguns centímetros de distancia fez com um movimento de braço vez com que ela saísse voando para o lado. Ela quicou algumas vezes no chão ate se chocar com a parede e cair de bruços no chão.

Enquanto tentava se levantar o ouriço, em um piscar de olhos, estava na sua frente e segurou seu pescoço a chocando logo em seguida com a parede que tinha pequenas rachaduras por causa do choque de seu corpo com a mesma, apertando cada vez mais a mão que a segurava, sufocando-a.

- Dessa vez você não vai fugir. – falou apertando ainda mais. Foi quando notou que ela não tentava tirar sua mão do pescoço, ao invés disso, ela estava com as mãos para o lado que escapavam pequenos fiapos de luz azul.

Seguiu a direção em que os fiapos de luz iam e viu que cada um se conectava com um dos ouriços que estavam desacordados no chão. A fúria ficou ainda maior e apertou com mais força o pescoço da garota.

- Finalmente vou acabar com essa energia.

Maria estava ficando cada vez mais fraca. Sua energia estava toda concentrada em curar os ferimentos de Sonic e Amy o que não deixava nada para se recuperar ou pelo menos curar os ferimentos que já tinha. Lutava para manter a consciência ate os dois ficarem bem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já havia passado bastante tempo desde que Tails havia conseguido entrar nos arquivos e agora esta colocando tudo no Pendrive para que pudessem ler depois e sair logo de lá.

- Quanto tempo isso ainda vai demorar? – perguntou o ouriço negro com um tom impaciente enquanto esperava escorado na parede.

- Só mais um minuto e estará pronto. – falou Tails – Tente ser um pouco mais paciente Shadow.

O mesmo apenas bufou e fechou os olhos entediados. Estava um pouco preocupado já que Maria havia sumido já a algum tempo. Claro que aquele projeto de clone havia ido atrás dela, mas não confiava muito nele.

Respirou fundo e tentou tirar isso da cabeça. Concentrou-se nos barulhos que tinham no lugar. Eram dos mais variados que poderia imaginar, goteiras e o de fios elétricos. Ate que ouviu o barulho do que parecia ser uma explosão. Abriu os olhos e ficou de pé.

- Eu já volto. Quando terminar pode ir direto para a nave. – falou e não esperou uma resposta. Saiu correndo da sala de computadores e foi na direção que veio o barulho.

Acabou chegando em uma sala cheia de capsulas, mas que estava quase completamente destruída. Olhou para todos os lados e pode ver aquele projeto de clone caído no chão todo machucado e a ouriça rosa irritante também inconsciente no chão só que com ferimentos mais leves. E por ultimo pode ver aquele ouriço negro segurando Maria pelo pescoço, sendo que a mesma estava quase perdendo a consciência e não fazia nada para fazer o ouriço parar.

Correu ate eles e saltou, rodando em seu próprio eixo criando uma perigosa bola de espinho que rodava a alta velocidade e que atingiu em cheio no ouriço negro. Voltou ao normal e foi ver Maria que havia caído no chão logo depois que aquele ouriço a soltou e saiu voando.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou se agachando para ficar da sua altura.

- S-shadow. – disse com a voz um pouco estrangulada. Também, depois do que aquele ouriço estava fazendo com ela. – V-você tem... Tem que t-tirar o Sonic e a Amy d-daqui. E-eles... Eles precisam de t-tratamento medico... Urgente.

- Não vou te deixar aqui com ele. – falou tentando carregá-la.

- Shadow se não tira-los daqui eles podem morrer. – falou com a voz um pouco mais firma, mas do mesmo jeito rouca. – Não posso curá-los totalmente com meus poderes.

Shadow já ia replicar, mas foi atingido por uma esfera de energia. Maria caiu no chão novamente enquanto Shadow era arremessado contra a parede. O ouriço negro voltou atacar, mas Shadow se recuperou rápido e conseguiu esquivar.

Tudo que se podia ver agora eram dois raios velozes chocando um contra o outro no ar. Maria ainda estava tentando curar Sonic e Amy, o que deixava sua energia mais baixa, mas mesmo assim não deixava de se preocupar com Shadow e ter ganas de ir ajudá-lo.

Quando finalmente os dois pararam Shadow estava segurando o punho do ouriço, e o ouriço estava segurando a outra mão de Shadow que também estava como um punho.

- DNA compatível. – disse o ouriço negro de repente. Shadow ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso. – União em andamento.

O ouriço negro começou a viram uma espécie de poeira que penetrava na pele de Shadow. O mesmo podia sentir uma dor terrível que o fez gritar a todo pulmão. Primeiro em suas mãos e logo depois se alastrando pelo resto do corpo. Quando finalmente a dor chegou ao coração o ouriço negro havia desaparecido e Shadow começara a mudar.

Seus olhos ficaram totalmente vermelhos, que brilhavam de uma forma amedrontadora. Seus braceletes, antes dourados ficaram também vermelhos e seu corpo ficou completamente preto deixando apenas as listras dos espinhos que começaram a ter uma aparência mais selvagem.

A energia que emanava dele era tão forte que fazia com que o vento ficasse a tal velocidade que se não se segurasse poderia ser arrastado por ele. Maria, com a pouca força que tinha conseguiu se segurar, mas não conseguia mover um passo.

- Shadow! – gritou Maria olhando com dificuldade para o ouriço que agora tinha uma expressão indiferente e fria. Não era muito de se estranhar, mas essa indiferença era maligna e aterrorizante, diferente da outra que apenas transmitia calafrios e tristeza. – Shadow o que houve?

De repente ele criou uma esfera de energia que aquele outro ouriço também tinha. Ele começou a tacar varias delas nas paredes e no teto, fazendo com que a construção já fragilizada começasse a desmoronar. Pedaços grandes de pedra caiam de todos os lados tornando isso tudo uma armadilha mortal.

Sonic começou a acordar no meio dessa confusão toda. Seu corpo parecia estar mais pesado do que nunca e sua respiração difícil e descompassada. Olhou em volta e viu todo aquele caos que estava acontecendo. Procurou Amy e a viu ainda inconsciente no chão, logo depois viu Maria que estava olhando com desespero para um ouriço a poucos metros a sua frente, que pode reconhecer como Shadow, mas um pouco diferente.

- Maria! – gritou chamando a atenção da mesma que virou o rosto para trás para vê-lo. – O que esta acontecendo?

- Aquele ouriço negro fez alguma coisa com o Shadow! – gritou de volta tentando ao máximo se segurar. – Sonic! Pegue Amy e tire todos daqui!

- Mas e você? – perguntou preocupado já começando a se levantar, mesmo que seu corpo lhe exigisse o contrario.

- Vou tentar trazer o Shadow de volta! – gritou também se levantando e começando a dar passos pequenos na direção de Shadow que continuava a destruir tudo. – Não se preocupe! Nos encontramos depois!

Sonic ia replicar, mas viu que não dava para fazer mais nada, foi ate Amy e a pegou para logo sair correndo (ou andando por causa dos ferimentos que tinha) dali.

Maria viu Sonic ir embora e suspirou aliviada. Agora tudo que tinha que fazer era trazer Shadow de volta, mas como fazer isso?

- Shadow!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haviam conseguido destruir aqueles dois robôs, mas com um preço. Estavam machucados e exaustos. Rouge tinha cortes por todo o corpo e achava que tinha quebrado uma costela e um braço em uma de suas varias quedas. Knuckles estava cheio de hematomas e tinha um corte profundo no braço, mas nada que se preocupasse de verdade.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e mal podiam se agüentar em pé. Rouge foi a primeira a desistir e cair de joelhos no chão.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Knuckles virando seu rosto para vê-la.

- Tudo. – respondeu com a respiração ainda agitada. – É preciso mais que isso para me derrubar.

Os dois sorriram. Estavam prestes a ir embora quando Rouge escutou o barulho de engrenagens se movendo. Olhou para um dos robôs e o viu erguer o braço que tinha a arma e apontar para Knuckles que estava distraído. Não perdeu tempo e correu ate ele, empurrando-o alguns segundos antes do raio ser disparado, atingindo a ela bem no centro do estômago, a lançando contra a parede pela intensidade do tiro.

Knuckles viu surpreso toda a cana. Viu ate o robô ser destruído por uma pedra que havia caído do prédio bem em cima dela. Se levantou o mais rápido possível (já que havia caído quando Rouge o empurrara) e correu ate ela que acabou ficando parada na parede, como se estivesse sentada no chão escorando na parede para relaxar.

- Rouge! – exclamou preocupado ao chegar perto dela e arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante que a viu. Ela tinha um buraco que atravessava o estômago e por onde saia um bocado de sangue.

Ela tossiu algumas vezes fazendo com que de sua boca também saísse mais um pouco de sangue. Ótimo! Tinha hemorragia interna para melhorar as coisas.

Knuckles se ajoelhou a seu lado e tentou parar o sangramento da melhor forma possível. Tirou a jaqueta e tampou o ferimento, fazendo preção para que o mesmo parasse de soltar sangue. De repente tudo começou a desabar o que o vez soltar umas quantas maldições.

Rouge apenas o mirava, um pouco descrente que iria passar dessa. Foi ai que se lembrou... Era agora ou nunca, o tudo ou nada.

- Knuckles. – chamou com a voz um pouco fraca. Tanto que achou que ele nem tinha escutado.

- Não fale. – respondeu ele serio e um pouco irritado. – Tem que economizar energia para agüentar chegar ate um medico.

- Sobre o que você falou antes dos robôs atacarem. – começou a falar sem se importar com a ordem que ele havia lhe dado. Afinal nunca tinha sido boa mesmo em seguir ordens. – A única jóia que quero não é uma pedra. – falou colocando uma mão no peito de Knuckles bem onde estava o coração, para logo perder completamente a consciência.

Knuckles ficou um pouco confuso, mas não teve tempo para pensar. Logo que viu que ela havia desmaiado a carregou com cuidado para não piorar o ferimento e saiu correndo o máximo que pode dali.

Podia sentir o sangue dela escorrendo por suas mãos e manchando seu corpo. Tinha que se apressar ou ela não suportaria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Shadow! – gritou a todo pulmão tentando chamar a atenção do ouriço. – Shadow acorda! Você não é assim!

Shadow continuava destruindo tudo sem nem mesmo demonstrar estar prestando atenção no que estava dizendo. Maria continuava se aproximando com dificuldade. Tinha que trazê-lo de volta.

- Shadow você não é assim! Escuta-me, por favor! – falou já com lagrimas nos olhos. – É ele que esta tentando te controlar, mas eu sei que você é mais forte, Shadow, e você pode controlá-lo, sei que consegue!

Finalmente ele havia parado de atirar aquelas esferas de energia. Mas o vento continuava forte quase a derrubava.

- Lembra que prometeu a sua amiga que seria amigo das pessoas? – perguntou tentando tocar em um ponto mais forte dele. – Pois você consegue Shadow, você consegue ser legal com as pessoas e eu sei disso porque você foi legal comigo! E eu sei que você pode continuar desse jeito, sei que você pode conter essa maldade que esta crescendo ai dentro! Eu acredito em você!

Agora a energia de Shadow começava a baixar lentamente diminuindo cada vez mais a velocidade do vento. Maria agora conseguia andar com mais liberdade e podia ver sem ter que reprimir os olhos.

- M-maria. – sussurrou Shadow. Seu corpo havia voltado ao normal e aquele tom malévolo havia desaparecido completamente.

Shadow havia ficado fraco de mais com toda essa perda de energia, já nem conseguia se manter em pé. Começou a cair lentamente para frente ameaçando atingir o chão. Maria percebeu isso e correu ate ele, mesmo que seu corpo já não agüentasse mais nada.

Conseguiu pega-lo antes que pudesse atingir o solo, mas acabou não agüentando e caindo de joelhos no chão abraçando a Shadow que tinha a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

Olhou para todos os lados. A porta havia sido barrada por pedras e já não havia mais maneiras de sair de lá a tempo. O prédio iria desabar com eles lá dentro.

* * *

_Caraca, esse daqui faz um empão que eu acabei e não consegui postar porque a porcaria da internet é um merda que só vendo mesmo._

_Bom... Aqui esta e espero que seja do gosto dos que a leem, e pesso descupas pelos erros de portugues. Sei que é uma coisa brava, mas sou ruim assim mesmo, e prometo melhorar. Eu ate que to melhor, antes eu errava praticamente qualquer palavra. Mas tambem com as correções do Word não é de se imprcionar que esteja melhor. Se eu estivesse escrevendo a mão livre estaria perdida com o tanto de erro. _

_Aff... Odeio o portugues. Pra que ter tanta regra meu deus? Ainda bem que vai ter essa reforma ortogrfica porque s não eu ficaria perdida nesse mundo._

_Daqui a pouco o proximo capitulo sai, então é só esperar._

_Bjss! E não esqueção dos reviwes!_


	7. Tudo começa a se resolver

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 7 – Tudo começa a se resolver. **

Já havia chegado com Amy na nave. Ainda estava preocupado com Maria e com Shadow, mas nesse momento sua maior preocupação estava em seus braços.

Tails já esperava na porta do Tornado. Quando viu Sonic se aproximando se alegrou, mas quando viu Amy em seus braços desacordada e o tanto de machucados que tinham espalhados pelo corpo sua felicidade logo se transformou em preocupação.

- Sonic o que houve? – perguntou quando o mesmo havia chagado na porta do tornado. – O que Amy esta fazendo aqui? E por que estão tão machucados?

- Aquele ouriço negro a trouxe aqui e a machucou. – falou Sonic com a voz entrecortada pela respiração agitada. – Lutei com ele, mas ele era muito forte.

- E onde estão Shadow e Maria? – perguntou percebendo a ausência dos dois.

- Ainda estão dentro do prédio. – Sonic entrou na nave e foi ate um pequeno quarto que era usado como enfermaria. Lá encontrou Knuckles todo enfaixado e cabisbaixo, enquanto Rouge estava inconsciente em uma cama com um soro conectado ao seu corpo e uma mascara para ajudá-la a respirar. – O que aconteceu?

- Fomos atacados por robôs de segurança. – falou Knuckles com o olhar distante. – Não percebi o ataque dele só quando ela me salvou. Ai já era tarde de mais.

Sonic ficou calado. Colocou Amy em uma das camas que tinha lá e se dirigiu para fora do quarto. Estava com o rosto serio e determinado, ia sair do Tornado se Tails não tivesse entrado na sua frente.

- A onde você vai Sonic? – perguntou o filhote de raposa desconcertado.

- Vou ajudar o Shadow e a Maria. – respondeu tentando dar a volta em seu amigo, que o impediu no mesmo instante.

- Sonic você está ferido e precisamos sair daqui para procurar um medico para você e o resto. – falou serio tentando deter o amigo.

- Vocês podem ir sem mim. Eu vou ajudar a salvar os dois que ficaram para trás. – mas quando ia sair da nave uma dor intensa o fez se contorcer e parar de andar no mesmo instante.

- Viu? – disse Tails apontando para ele com um olhar acusador. – Precisa de tratamento medico.

O filhote de raposa o segurou para apoiá-lo e começou a levá-lo ate a enfermaria da nave. Sonic tentou resistir, mas as dores que sentia eram muito fortes para continuar ignorando. Olhou pela ultima vez para trás. Só esperava que os dois ficassem bem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Havia acabado. Não tinham mais como sair de lá, e mesmo estando meio consciente sabia muito bem disso. Podia sentir Maria lhe apertar com mais força e esconder seu rosto no topo de sua cabeça.

Não podia incentivá-la falando que tudo ia dar certo, primeiro por que não pensava que tinha forças para falar e segundo porque nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso. Esse seria o fim de tudo.

- Shadow. – falou Maria com uma voz tão doce que nem parecia que estavam nesse tipo de situação. – Use o Caos Control.

- Mas não tem nenhum esmeralda aqui. – falou sem saber da onde tirou forças para falar. – Só consigo usá-lo se tiver uma esmeralda do caos.

- Só use. – voltou a falar Maria com o tom calmo e decidido. Não sabia o que havia dado nela, mas sabia que ela devia estar pirando.

- Mas eu já disse que não posso. – voltou a responder um pouco irritado. Ouviu Maria suspirar e pode sentir como o abraçava um pouco mais.

- Caos Control. – sussurrou e logo depois já não estavam mais no meio daquela confusão toda. Estavam na floresta perto da praia onde dava para ver um pouco da ilha onde estavam antes. Podia-se ver a fumaça que havia ocasionado o prédio logo de onde estavam, subindo ate o céu formando nuvens cinzas e sombrias.

- C-como... – não conseguiu terminar de falar. Já não tinha mais forças e estava prestes a perder o foco.

- Shhh. – disse Maria fazendo pequenas caricias em sua cabeça o relaxando ao instante. – Apenas descanse.

A muito tempo não se sentia assim de confortável. Podia sentir seu corpo todo esquecer das dores e começar a entrar em um estase maravilhoso em que a única coisa que queria era ficar ali e relaxar.

Não demorou muito para se render ao sono. Mas antes disso pode sentir uma aura confortável emanar de Maria que também parecia estar cedendo ao cansaço. Ainda havia muitas coisas a revelar e sabia que isso não havia sido o fim.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Foram o mais rápido que puderam para a vila onde moravam. Tails era o único acordado no momento e o que dirigia o Tornado. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles e Rouge estavam descansando na enfermaria.

O estado de Rouge e Amy só piorava por causa de suas feridas internas. Sonic se recuperava rápido, mas tinha ossos quebrados e duvidava que os mesmos teriam a mesma velocidade de cura. Knuckles que era o menos machucado de todos não parecia ter muitos problemas, estava ate se recuperando bem rápido.

Conseguiu ver a vila desde onde estava e podia jurar que nunca esteve tão feliz. Pousou rapidamente a nave e foi recebido por varias pessoas da vila que vieram correndo.

A primeira que veio correndo foi Cosmo que o abraçou logo que saiu da nave. Retribuiu o abraço, mas logo se separou e avisou a todos sobre Sonic e os outros sobre o que havia acontecido e sobre o estado de cada um.

Não demorou muito para tirarem Sonic, Amy, Rouge e Knuckles da nave e os levarem para o pequeno "hospital" que tinham. Rouge e Amy foram atendidas com urgência enquanto Sonic e Knuckles foram ter os curativos trocados e um checape para ver se não tinham nada grave.

Knuckles já havia despertado e mirava distraidamente a janela que tinha do lado de sua cama. Tinha uma bandeja de comida que uma enfermeira havia colocado para ele, mas nesse momento não estava com fome. A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça nesse momento seria o fato de quem mais gostava estar entre a vida e a morte nesse exato momento. E a ultima coisa que havia dito para ela era que ela não se importava com ninguém alem das jóias.

Socou a parede com força lembrando das rudes palavras que havia proliferado para ela, sendo que esse tempo todo ela se preocupou com eles e lutava para o bem estar de todos. Foi burro em julgá-la, e depois de tanto tempo juntos ainda tinha o mesmo pensamento egoísta, que nem levava em conta os pensamentos e sentimentos dela.

E se ela não agüentasse? Ficaria com esse peso para sempre? Sem poder se desculpar com ela e nem falar o que realmente sentia? Isso não suportaria. Só de ficar longe dela já se sentia só, imagina se ela se fosse para sempre. O que seria dele então?Com certeza nada. Seria mais um zero a esquerda nesse vasto mundo.

Ainda tentava entender o que ela havia querido dizer antes de desmaiar. Sabia que ela não só insinuava que não só se importava com jóias, sabia que tinha algo escondido naquele gesto, mas o que seria?

Levou a mão ao peito bem no lugar onde ela havia encostado. Sentia seu coração acelerar só de lembrar do toque quente dela contra seu corpo. Agora sabia o que sentia, não era apenas gostar, a amava. A amava mais que a qualquer coisa.

- Eu sou um idiota. – disse voltando a dar um murro na parede. – Agora não posso pedir desculpas porque nem sei se ela vai acordar outra vez.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – virou o rosto só para ver o ouriço azul sentado na cama ao lado olhado para as próprias mãos com um semblante triste. – Ela vai ficar bem. Rouge não desiste tão facilmente.

Knuckles ficou calado. Sabia que a morcequinha não era nada fraca e que não desistia tão facilmente, mas agora estava meio duvidoso. Viu o buraco que havia se formado no estomago dela, não tinha mais de três centímetros, mas mesmo assim escapara muito sangue e ela teve hemorragia interna. Não seria nada fácil se recuperar depois disso.

- E a Amy? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. – Ela vai ficar bem?

- Não sei. – disse Sonic em um suspiro apertando as mãos em punhos e fechando os olhos com força. Só de lembrar o estado que ela estava o deixava nervoso. – Aquele ouriço a estava ferindo de dentro para fora então não sei o estado em que ela possa estar.

- E a Maria e o Shadow? – voltou a perguntar. – A Maria não pode fazer nada pela Amy? E quem sabe se pode curar a Rouge também.

- Eles não estão aqui. – falou Sonic apertando ainda mais as mãos. – Quando acordei Shadow estava agindo de uma maneira estranha, destruindo tudo. Maria disse que aquele ouriço tinha feito alguma coisa com ele e que ia dar um jeito, mas quando ia voltar para ajudá-la já não dava mais tempo e eu mal conseguia me mexer.

- Quer dizer... – a voz de Knuckles morreu antes que pudesse terminar de falar. Não podia acreditar que os dois tinham morrido muito menos Shadow que sempre era tão forte.

- Não acho que tenham morrido, mas mesmo assim estou preocupado. – falou Sonic mirando um ponto morto do lugar. – Só me pergunto o que vou dizer para a Cream.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu revelando um sorridente Tails e uma Cosmo também sorridente atrás dele. Knuckles e Sonic se miraram confusos para logo depois olharem para os dois recém chegados.

- Tenho boas noticias para todos! – exclamou a raposa aumentando ainda mais o sorriso. – Primeiro: Amy já esta em boas condições e será liberada hoje mesmo, já esta acordada e esperando a alta. – depois que Tails terminou de falar já não se via mais rastro do ouriço azul que saíra em disparada na direção do quarto de Amy. – E Rouge ainda não despertou, mas já não esta mais em risco.

Knuckles suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos ela estava bem, mesmo querendo que estivesse acordada para pedir desculpas, mas isso podia esperar um pouco.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Começou a acordar lentamente, sentido um calor estranho a sua frente. Não era incomodo e sim aconchegante que o fazia querer ficar mais um tempo ali, mas se lembrou que tinha coisas para resolver e que talvez não fosse seguro estar ali.

Começou a se levantar lentamente sentindo alguma coisa lhe prendendo ligeiramente. Olhou para cima e viu o rosto adormecido de Maria que parecia ate brilhar com os poucos raios do sol que começara a se por. Alguns fios de cabelo loiros caiam em seu rosto e de novo Shadow não pode se conter e os colocou de lado, permitindo ver o belo rosto da ouriça.

Só se deu conta do que havia feito alguns minutos depois. Balançou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco de Maria. De novo esse mesmo calorzinho no peito, o que afinal era quilo? Por que sentia essa necessidade de proteger essa ouriça? Por que ficara com raiva quando a viu abraçar o projeto de clone e seus amigos? Por que sempre quando a via deixava de ser quem era e se tornava mais... Gentil? O que essa garota fez consigo afinal de contas?

Perdeu a linha do pensamento quando ouviu um ligeiro murmuro vindo da ouriça a sua frente, e qual não foi sua surpresa em sentir aquele calorzinho novamente ao vê-la abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado, chamando a atenção de Maria. E lá vem essa sua preocupação saída de sabe se lá onde.

- Tudo. – respondeu colocando uma mão na cabeça e se sentando corretamente, já que estava meio deitada. – só preciso descansar um pouco. E o que aconteceu? Como saímos de lá?

- Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntou surpreso a mirando um pouco aturdido. Como não podia se lembrar do que ela mesma fez? Como isso pode ser possível?

- Não. Só me lembrou de estar no meio daquela confusão pensando que ia morrer depois nada. – disse fechando os olhos e tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. Mas apenas encontrava a memória em branco, tudo que sabia era que sentiu uma sensação boa e aconchegante que lhe acalmou naquele momento, mais nada.

Shadow suspirou. Essa garota era uma caixinha de surpresa, cada hora era algo diferente que descobria sobre ela e que o fazia mudar cada vez mais sua percepção sobre ela. Era como se a cada segredo revelado mais um aparecia e complicasse ainda mais as coisas.

- Isso não tem importância agora. – falou se levantando e olhando para o céu que agora tinha uma cor alaranjada quase passando para o azul escuro. – Temos que achar um lugar para passar a noite.

Maria olhou para cima e se assustou ao ver que já estava quase anoitecendo. Shadow a mirou por alguns instantes, mas logo depois se deu conta do que estava fazendo e começou a andar para começar a procurar um lugar para ficar, mas quando deu o primeiro passo sentiu uma dor na perna que se estendeu por todo seu corpo fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

Maria notou no mesmo instante e agradeceu mentalmente por ter sido rápida o bastante para levantar e pegar Shadow antes que pudesse cair no chão. Nem sabia da onde tinha tirado a força para manter os dois em pé, mas no momento não se importou com isso. Shadow parecia estar bem mais cansado do que ela sem falar que usar todas aquelas energias deve ter feito vários danos nele.

- Shadow? – falou tentando ver se o ouriço ainda estava acordado. – Tudo bem? Acho melhor ficarmos aqui, você está muito cansado e pelo visto ainda não se recuperou do que aquele ouriço fez com você.

- Não. Se ficarmos aqui vai saber o que pode acontecer. – falou tentando se levantar, mas ao parecer seu corpo não permitia. – Temos que chegar a casa dos seus amigos, é o único lugar seguro por enquanto.

Maria suspirou. Ele era muito teimoso e nem sabia que segurança eles iriam precisar. Pelo que sabia o ouriço que a estava perseguindo foi absorvido por ele quando estavam lutando então do que ter medo? A única coisa preocupante eram os animais, mas duvidava que Shadow não pudesse cuidar disso.

- Tudo bem. – disse em um suspiro, mas ao invés de soltá-lo começou usar seus poderes, transferindo um pouco de sua energia para ele. Podia sentir como ele começava a se contorcer em seus braços, mas mesmo assim não parou.

- O que esta fazendo? – esbravejou tentando se soltar. – Tem que economizar energia!

- Vê se fica quieto! – exclamou com um tom de reproche quase maternal, fazendo com que Shadow se calara e parar-se de se contorcer. – Você mal consegue andar e seria mais propenso eu ficar sem força do que você.

Shadow não reclamou mais, mesmo não gostando nada da idéia. Maria apenas sorriu e se concentrou em transferir sua energia, sentia sua força se esvaindo, mas não parou, não ate Shadow conseguir ficar em pé sem precisar de ajuda.

Depois de alguns minutos Shadow já conseguia se manter em pé ao contrario de Maria que mal conseguia se manter acordada, mas tentou fingir com um sorriso para não preocupar o ouriço. Mas quando ia começar a andar sentiu seu corpo fraquejar e a visão nublar.

Sorte que Shadow a segurou antes que caísse no chão. A carregou com cuidado e começou a andar, enquanto Maria apenas o mirava corada, sentindo seu coração a mil e se confortando ao sentir o coração dele latindo contra suas mãos que havia se posicionado em seu peito. Era tão estranha essa sensação que tinha perto dele e ao mesmo tempo tão boa.

- Falei para não fazer isso. – falou Shadow ríspido a tirando de seus profundos devaneios. – Olha agora como você esta.

- Pelo menos você esta bem. – rebateu fechando os olhos e se acomodando entre os braços de Shadow. – E isso é o que importa.

Shadow parou em seco. Olhou surpreso para Maria que já havia caído profundamente dormida novamente. Ela se preocupava com ele? Importavam-se? Mas por quê? Não podia ser por só ter salvado a vida dela, afinal já tinha pagado essa divida antes do que imaginava. Então por que ela ainda se preocupava com ele e fazia tudo isso?

Analisou o rosto adormecido da ouriça e uma imagem de Maria passou por sua cabeça. Sentia falta dela e a imagem da pequena em seus braços sempre o fazia lembrar dela, e isso o machucava um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo o fazia se sentir feliz coisa que a muito tempo não sentia, já que agora era como tê-la de volta.

Suspirou. Sabia que as duas tinham alguma ligação, agora era saber qual.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olhava pela janela distraída. Não queria encarar sua parceira de quarto porque não suportava vê-la naquele estado, afinal mesmo sendo uma ladra de jóias ela ainda era sua amiga e não gostava de vê-la tão ferida e com a vida por um fio.

Olhava distraidamente a paisagem do entardecer do outro lado da janela. Ainda podia sentir aquela dor que aquele ouriço provocara. Sabia que aquela esfera estava dentro de se ainda e que podia ser utilizada a qualquer hora e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se fosse usada com muita força.

De repente sentiu como era abraçada levemente por braços fortes e delicados. Não precisava adivinhar para saber quem era o dono, afinal faz pouco tempo que descobriu o conforto que essa pessoa podia transmitir.

- Você me preocupou. – disse Sonic em seu ouvido. Era claro que ele estava sorrindo, podia perceber pelo tom de voz que ele tinha. – Nunca mais te deixo sozinha.

- Desculpe, nunca pensei que o Shadow pudesse fazer isso. – disse passando os braços em volta dos dele. Tinha quase certeza que aquele que lhe atacara era o Shadow, só não sabia o por que. – Pensei que ele estivesse do nosso lado agora.

- Mas não foi ele. – falou Sonic a apertando um pouco mais contra si. – Não sei quem era aquele ouriço, mas sei que foi ele que atacou Maria e foi ele que matou todos aqueles que ela amava, e quase fez isso comigo também.

- Sonic... – Amy não sabia mais o que dizer. Essa mudança rápida de amiga para namorada e ver esse lado tão sensível de Sonic a havia deixado um pouco atordoada, mas podia se acostumar.

Deixou-se relaxar nos braços de seu amado. Podia se permitir pelo menos esse momento de descanso, depois de tudo o que passou era o que mais precisava. Acomodou-se um pouco encostando a cabeça no peito de Sonic e fechando os olhos.

- Ei pombinhos! – os dois olharam para trás um pouco exaltados. Viram Knuckles de braços cruzados com Tails e Cosmo logo atrás com uma gotinha na cabeça. – Por que não vão namorar em casa? Já podem sair do hospital sabia?

Amy corou fortemente enquanto Sonic apenas sorriu divertido e se levantou carregando Amy no processo e fazendo a mesma se assustar um pouco com tal ação repentina. Ela o mirou sem entende e ele apenas sorriu para logo depois sair correndo em disparada para fora do hospital.

Cosmo riu divertida enquanto Tails apenas sorriu a balançou a cabeça negativo pensando que seu grande amigo nunca ia crescer. Os dois saíram do quarto deixando apenas Knuckles no quarto.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a morcequinha deitada na cama inconsciente para logo depois sair do quarto com a promessa que logo iria voltar para vê-la abrir os olhos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acordou algum tempo depois, o sol já tinha praticamente se ocultado no horizonte deixando apenas alguns raios para iluminar uma pequena parte da floresta em que estavam. Se não arrumassem logo um lugar para ficar teriam que dormir ali mesmo. Mas o que se perguntava mesmo era em que tipo de lugar ele estava pensando em ficar.

- Shadow. – chamou. Ele ainda a carregava, já que cismava que ainda não estava em condições para andar. – Que lugar você tem em mente para a gente ficar?

- Em uma das casas de algum vilarejo que tenha aqui perto. – respondeu sem mirá-la. Estava muito concentrado nas coisas a sua volta para ter tempo se quer de dar uma espiadela nela.

- Mas e se não encontrarmos um vilarejo? – perguntou fazendo o ouriço negro parar e suspirar cansado. Ele sabia que ela não duvidava dele, mas também isso estava começando a irritar. – Vamos Shadow você sabe que...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar ouviram um grito. Shadow se posicionou de maneira defensiva, apertando um pouco mais Maria contra si. Não queria que nada a ferisse, não mais uma vez. Enquanto isso a mesma olhava para todos os lados procurando alguma coisa suspeita segurando a jaqueta de Shadow com força.

Ouviram de novo o grito. Era de uma mulher, Maria tinha certeza, e sabia que ela estava em perigo. Saltou dos braços de Shadow e começou a correr na direção que veio o grito, mesmo com Shadow lhe gritando para voltar. O mesmo estava impressionado com a velocidade dela, era como se fosse ele e Sonic correndo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu correndo atrás dela para que não se machucasse com alguma besteira.

Quando chegou ao local que havia vindo o grito se deparou com um homem com uma arma apontada para uma mulher que estava caída de joelhos no chão segurando a bolsa com força. Maria respirou fundo e concentrou um pouco de sua energia na mão formando uma esfera azul e tacou-a no homem, que saiu voando para trás ao ser atingido.

Maria se aproximou da senhora de mais ou menos uns quarenta anos ajoelhada no chão e viu se ela não estava ferida. Ia ajudá-la a levantar para tirá-la de lá antes que o homem acordasse, mas já era tarde de mais. Ele havia se levantado e apontado a arma na direção das duas. Maria se posicionou na frente da senhora com os braços erguidos para o lado para protegê-la.

Mas antes que o homem pudesse atirar Shadow apareceu atrás dele e lhe deu um murro que lhe mandou para o lado com tanta força que quando se chocou com uma arvore a mesma se partiu. Ele pegou a arma do homem e a apontou para ele que ao abrir os olhos se encontrou com aqueles penetrantes olhos vermelhos frios e sombrios. Seu corpo começou a tremer enquanto via o ouriço negro preparar para atirar.

- Se eu fosse você ia embora. – falou ríspido fazendo o homem assentir rapidamente e sair correndo de lá cambaleando de vez em quando.

Maria suspirou aliviada e logo depois voltou-se para a mulher atrás de se. Parecia ser uma mulher simples, de cabelos castanhos ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo, um rosto jovem, mas que já começara a apresentar marcas da idade, um corpo esbelto em um vestido simples de seda verde e sapatos bonecas também verde. Seus olhos negros demonstravam cansaço e um pouco de medo.

- A senhora esta bem? – perguntou Maria preocupada. Olhando a senhora com determinação para ver se não havia nenhum ferimento.

- E-estou. – falou a senhora se levantando e fazendo uma pequena reverencia. – Obrigada por me salvarem. Estou muito agradecida. Como posso lhes pagar?

- Não é preciso senhora. – falou Maria um pouco constrangida. – Só fizemos o que era certo.

- Mas vocês salvaram minha vida tenho que recompensá-los. – insistiu a mulher – Por acaso vocês tem algum lugar para passar a noite?

- No momento não. – respondeu Maria mirando a Shadow que havia se posicionado do seu lado guardando a arma.

- Então porque não passam a noite em minha casa? – perguntou a mulher sorridente por ter encontrado um meio de retribuir o favor.

- Não queremos ser um incomodo. – disse Maria ainda mais constrangida.

- Mas claro que não vão ser um incomodo. – disse a mulher pegando suas coisas e começando a andar. – Venham. Mostrarei-lhes onde fica. Aposto que meu marido não reclamara nem um pouco.

Maria e Shadow se entreolharam, mas logo seguram a mulher. Não tinham escolha no final das contas, era isso ou dormir a céu aberto, coisa que apostava que o ouriço negro não queria. Caminharam ate chegar a uma pequena casa de madeira, bem simples, mas aconchegante.

A mulher entrou e na sala, sentado no sofá, estava um homem beirando seus quarenta e cinco anos, com os cabelos negros meio cacheados, os olhos com algumas rugas azuis, feito o céu, o corpo bem formado pelo trabalho duro que devia exercer e a pele morena por ficar muito tempo debaixo do sol escaldante enquanto trabalha. Usava uma calça verde musgo meio rasgada, uma blusa branca e botas marrons. Parecia ser um trabalhador rural, bem simples e dedicado.

- Querida! – exclamou ao ver a mulher que acabara de entrar e foi ao seu encontro, a abraçando com força. – Que bom que esta bem, já estava começando a me preocupar.

- Eu estou bem querido, e tudo graças a esses dois. – disse apontando para Shadow e Maria que se encontravam a poucos passos da sala.

- Muito obrigado por trazerem minha esposa de volta. – falou sorrindo para os dois. Maria corou fortemente enquanto Shdow permaneceu serio.

- Os convidei para ficar aqui essa noite já que eles não tinha nenhum lugar para ir. – informou a senhora – Espero que não se importe.

- Mas é claro que não me importo. – disse o homem sorrindo extensamente. – Só espero que não se incomodem de dormir no sofá, porque não temos mais nenhum quarto.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. – falou Maria sorrindo gentilmente. Os dois anfitriões sorriram e foram para seus quartos.

Maria se acomodou no sofá que tinha na sala e fechou os olhos para dormir. O sofá era de couro e também não era muito confortável, mas mesmo assim dormiu. Shadow apenas a observava em silencio. Era incrível que ainda dormisse depois do tanto que havia dormido antes, bem que não podia culpá-la depois do tato de energia que havia perdido.

- Trouxe cobertores para poderem se cobrir. – disse o senhor que acabara de voltar trazendo duas cobertas. Um pouco sujas, mas que serviam e pareciam esquentar muito bem. Shadow apenas assentiu sem tirar os olhos de Maria. – Por acaso vocês estão juntos?

Shadow se virou para o homem com uma sobrancelha levantada : - Não. Por que a pergunta?

- É que vocês ficam muito bem juntos. Pensei que fossem um casal. – disse o homem dando de ombros. Por alguma razão Shadow sentiu seu rosto esquentar e seu coração acelerar de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes. – Bom isso não é da minha conta. Que tenham bons sonhos.

O homem saiu da sala deixando Shadow sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele levou a mão ao peito sentindo como seu coração bobeava sangue em uma velocidade que podia chegar a ultrapassar ele correndo, e na sua mente apareceu imagens dele e de Maria juntos como um casal. Se abraçando, sorrindo juntos, se divertindo... Se beijando.

Negou rapidamente com a cabeça. Isso não podia ser, nunca poderia ficar desse jeito com Maria. Ela era tão alegre, inocente, gentil e ele era tão frio, serio e rude, nunca iria dar certo. Mas a questão era: queria ficar desse jeito com ela? Queria mesmo ter essa relação tão intima com Maria? Aquela que o havia tirado da solidão, aquela que estava fazendo tudo isso por ele?

Aproximou-se do sofá que ela estava deitada, a cobriu com o cobertor e penteou de leve seus cabelos loiros a fazendo soltar seu nome em um suspiro. Isso o fez sorrir, aquele pequeno sorriso que sempre aparecia em sua face quando a via daquele jeito tão inocente e doce. Podia sentir seu coração acelerar ainda mais e seu rosto arder. Tudo isso por que ela tinha dito seu nome em sonhos? É, talvez a quisesse mais do que uma amiga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corria por uma pelo que parecia ser o corredor de uma nave espacial, já que se olhasse no vidro formava as paredes do corredor via o imenso espaço e a Terra. Também sabia que não era mais aquela ouriça que lembrava ser já que a podia ver que estava mais alta, suas mãos eram humanas iguais a suas pernas que ficavam de fora do vestido.

A sua frente estava Shadow, que segurava sua mão com força e a puxava para que corresse na mesma velocidade que ele. Podia ouvir tiros atrás de si junto com passadas pesadas e apressadas. Podia também ouvir sirenes tocando e ver luzis vermelhas piscando para tudo quanto é lado. Alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo e sabia que se não corresse algo ruim ia acontecer consigo e com Shadow.

- Shadow estão nos alcançando! – gritou. Nem sabia de onde havia tirado isso, parecia ate que sua boca estava mexendo sozinha e que as palavras apenas saiam.

- Apenas corri Maria! - gritou Shadow de volta, sem se virar para vê-la – Estamos quase chegando!

Os passos atrás de se iam aumentando e cada vez pareciam estar mais pertos. Podia ouvir os gritos das pessoas atrás de si pedindo para que parassem, mas mesmo assim continuavam correndo. Ate chegarem a uma sala cheia de capsulas e de controles. Entraram e fecharam a porta logo atrás.

- Não temos tempo! Eles logo vão entrar! – disse Shadow procurando alguma coisa.

Podia sentir o medo preenchendo todo seu corpo, sabia que se pegasse os dois iriam morrer na certa e não podia permitir que isso acontecesse com Shadow, não com ele. Por isso, enquanto estava distraído o empurrou para dentro de uma das capsulas, fechando-a em seguida.

- Maria! O que esta fazendo? – gritou Shdow dando murros no vidro da capsula para tentar sair, mas o mesmo não sedia. – Maria!

- Não posso permitir que te peguem Shadow! - respondeu indo para os controles e programando tudo para que pudesse liberar todas e assim salvar Shadow.

- O que esta falando? Me tira daqui! – gritou agora chutando o vidro da capsula. – Não vou te deixar sozinha com esse monstros!

Nesse momento a porta da habitação em que estavam se abriu revelando um homem vestido com o uniforme da G.U.N com uma pequena pistola na mão que foi apontada para Maria que já se preparava para liberar as capsulas, tudo que faltava era puxar a alavanca. Shadow observava aterrado, a cena toda tentando sair daquela capsula de todas as maneiras.

- Solta a alavanca garota. – disse o homem de uma maneira autoritária, mas Maria continuou com as mãos na alavanca mirando aterrada, o homem com a arma. – Faça o que eu disse ou se não eu atiro!

Maria ficou em duvida no inicio, mas logo respirou fundo se enchendo de coragem para logo depois puxar a alavanca e fazer começar a contagem regressiva para lançar as capsulas na Terra. O próximo que o correu foi tão rápido que seu cérebro não pode analisar direito. Um tiro, uma dor enorme, Shadow gritando seu nome e seu corpo caindo pesadamente no chão.

- MARIA! – ouviu Shadow gritar e olhou para cima se encontrando com os olhos vermelhos dele cheios de preocupação enquanto esmurrava o vidro que ainda não sedia. Sorriu docemente para ele e tentou levar uma mão ate o vidro, mas seu corpo pesava e doía tanto que mal conseguiu tirá-la do chão.

- S-shadow. – disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas que chegou aos ouvidos do ouriço negro. – Q-quero q-que me prometa q-que v-vai ser amigo dos humanos. Q-que vai ajudá-los q-quando e-eles precisaram de v-você.

- Maria. – sussurrou o ouriço parando de bater no vidro e deixando as mãos espalmadas contra o mesmo a mirando tristemente.

- P-por fa-favor, Shadow. – suplicou sentindo como se fosse seu ultimo sopro de vida. – Me prometa!

Mas nesse momento as capsulas foram liberadas e Shadow foi mandado a Terra. Pode ouvir como ele gritava seu nome e logo depois tudo ficou escuro. Esse era seu fim.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acordou de golpe com a respiração descompassada, o coração a mil e um nó na garganta. O que tinha sido aquilo? Um simples pesadelo ou uma de suas lembranças? Não sabia. Só sabia que nunca mais queria ter aquela sensação ruim de o corpo pesado e a vida se esvaindo no mesmo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou uma voz fria e seria, mas cheia de preocupação. Olhou para o lado e viu Shadow sentado no sofá que tinha na frente do seu. Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar na escuridão, e no momento tinha um brilho de imensa preocupação.

- Estou. – falou com a voz um pouco entrecortada por causa da respiração. – Só tive um pesadelo.

Shadow soltou um sonoro "hum" e voltou a observar a noite pela janela que tinha ali perto. Se sentia incomodo perto dela agora que havia descoberto que sentia algo mais por ela. Maria respirou fundo e saiu do sofá em que estava sentada e foi ate onde Shadow estava se sentando do lado dele.

- Como sua amiga morreu? – perguntou de repente fazendo Shadow se virar para vê-la confundido. Mas ela não o mirava, ela encarava a própria mão com o olhar perdido quase sem brilho.

- Fui criado por um grupo de humanos e ela estava lá já que seu avo era o cientista chefe. – começou a contar mirando a parede a sua frente se realmente vê-la. – Um dia pareceu que o governo considerou essa pesquisa que eles faziam uma ameaça por isso mandaram um grupo especial para nos eliminar e coletar as informações necessárias para descobrir do que se tratava realmente a pesquisa. Eu e minha amiga Maria tentamos fugir, mas eles invadiram o local onde estávamos e atiraram nela só porque ela estava tentando me salvar. Ela conseguiu me mandar para a Terra, mas não conseguiu sobreviver. – Shadow começou a ficar tenso enquanto contava tudo. Podia sentir a raiva e o ódio daquele dia voltarem para seu peito o preenchendo por completo. – Eles a mataram sendo que tudo que ela queria era ver o planeta deles. E agora ela nunca vai poder realiza o seu sonho.

Shadow começou a perder o controle mais uma vez. Seu lado maligno começou a se liberar mais uma vez, fazendo com que seu corpo começasse a se tornar completamente negro, que seu bracelete começasse a tomar uma cor vermelha e que uma aura maligna o rodeasse lentamente. Maria olhou para ele e viu seu rosto contorcido em dor e ódio. Via como ele voltava a se transformar naquele que era quando aquele ouriço estranho entrou nele.

Antes que a transformação se completasse o abraçou com força. Shadow voltou a se fazendo seu corpo voltar a ter as marcas vermelhas e seus braceletes voltassem ao dourado de sempre. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas com o tempo foi se acostumando com o calor do corpo dela e seus braços a rodearam retribuindo o abraço inconscientemente.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou ela abraçando com mais força e escondendo o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço. – Não devia ter perguntado. – Shadow nada disse apenas aproveitou a sensação o máximo que pode. – Sei o que é perder alguém que gosta muito e como é difícil lembrar quando ela partiu.

A sala ficou em um completo silencio cada um mergulhados no calor um do outro. Maria ainda sentia essa impressão que a amiga de Shadow tinha alguma coisa relacionada a ela, ate seu sonho foi compatível com a história que Shadow lhe contou. Mas no momento isso podia ser deixado de lado, agora tudo o que importava era o ouriço em seus braços.

Shadow já não se importava com nada a sua volta. Lembrar de sua antiga amiga o fazia sofrer muito e Maria era a única que conseguia diminuir a dor que sentia. Não queria voltar a ser aquele monstro que foi quando estavam naquele laboratório, mas se deixasse o ódio que sentia toda vez que lembrava de sua amiga morrendo isso seria inevitável, então deixou-se relaxar, pelo menos uma vez em varias noites.

Maria sentiu o corpo de shadow amolecer em seus braços. O afastou um pouco e viu que o mesmo havia dormido, e não pode evitar sorrir ao ver o rosto relaxado dele. Era o que ele merecia depois de tudo o que havia passado. O deitou no sofá e o cobriu com outra coberta que achou, logo depois se agachou a sua altura e deu um ligeiro beijo em sua testa desejando-lhe boa noite.

Logo depois voltou a dormir, só que dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já estava no hospital de manhã bem cedinho. Queria vê-la acordar, mesmo que isso significasse deixar sua posição de guardião. Estava sentado na cadeira só esperando que aqueles olhos verdes abrissem. Mas claro que muitos pensavam que ela só iria despertar depois de muito tempo, mas ele não se importava. Só queria vê-la abrir os olhos e não importava o tempo que demorasse.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos frustrado, não era seu feito ter paciência para esperar. Mas logo que fechou os olhos ouviu um pequeno gemido o fazendo voltar a abri-los encarando a figura feminina a sua frente que começara a se mexer incomodamente na cama. Sentiu seu coração bombear mais rapidamente o sangue e a ansiedade o corroer por dentro e, segundos depois, os olhos da morceguinha se abrirem lentamente. Ela olhou para todos os lados confusa para logo depois tentar se sentar gemendo de dor no processo.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. – avisou Knuckles cruzando os braços na frente do peito e mirando a morceguinha com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. A mesma apenas o mirou, confusa.

- Onde estou? O que aconteceu? – perguntava sem entender. Pensava que tinha morrido depois que o robô a havia atacado com o leizer.

- Você esta no hospital. – falou Knuckles sorrindo levemente para ela. – Te trouxemos aqui logo que desmaiou. – Rouge abaixou a cabeça sentindo o rosto arder. Havia dito o que sentia para Knuckles, mas não recebera uma resposta. – Agora quero saber o que você quis dizer com aquilo que disse antes de desmaiar.

Rouge o mirou surpresa, mas logo sorriu lembrando de como ele era. Como sempre seu Knuckles era um despistado, nunca descobria as coisas de cara, era muito ingênuo para isso. Aproximou-se lentamente dele puxando sua blusa para que ele abaixasse ate sua altura.

- Eu queria dizer isso. – e logo depois o beijou. Um beijo que demonstrava tudo o que sentia por ele. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia falar para ele com gestos, mas não pode evitar esse. A muito tempo queria fazer isso.

Knuckles ficou surpreso no inicio, mas logo começou a corresponder o doce beijo que ela lhe brindava. Fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão na cintura dela para aproximá-la um pouco mais de si. Enquanto isso Rouge levou uma mão ate seu rosto e a outra apertou com mais força a sua jaqueta puxando-o com para mais perto. Só se separaram quando o ar começou a faltar e seus pulmões começaram a doer.

- E ai? – perguntou Rouge com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto e a voz entrecortada. – Já sabe o que eu quis dizer?

Knuckles sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez foi mais intenso, já que Knuckles se inclinou um pouco mais pra frente começando a subir na cama. Mas quando ia ficar totalmente em cima da cama a porta se abriu fazendo os dois se separarem e mirarem Sonic e Tails que estavam na porta com os olhos arregalados.

- E-eh... – Tails começou a dizer completamente constrangido, rasgando a nuca com os dedos sem saber o que fazer. Sorte que Sonic já estava preparado.

- Bom... A gente já vai. É bom que esteja acordada Rouge e Tchaw! – Sonic puxou Tails para fora e fechou a porta logo em seguida. Knuckles suspirou irritado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rouge confusa o mirando interrogativa.

- Eu aposto que eles vão querer saber tudo depois. – falou irritado já adiantando o interrogatório em sua cabeça,principalmente com as perguntas e brincadeiras de Sonic.

- Então melhor ter algo para contar. – falou Rouge com um sorriso travesso entrelaçando os braços no pescoço de Knuckles e o puxando para mais um beijo, enquanto o mesmo esquecia o interrogatório e subia em cima da cama.

Essa seria uma manha inesquecível.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já haviam se despedidos do senhor e da senhora que os haviam abrigado e agora andavam no caminho para chegar a vila de Sonic que já não estava muito longe. Maria ia feliz pelo caminho observando cada coisinha com sumo interesse, enquanto Shadow apenas a mirava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Sabia que sentia algo por ela e também sabia que era algo bem forte,e vendo-a assim tão linda e inocente, como se fosse uma criança descobrindo um mundo novo, ai que se sentia mais atraído por ela. Era tão parecida com sua amiga que quase pareciam a mesma pessoa só que com raças diferentes.

Se passaram alguns minutos ate que chegaram no fim da floresta, e onde puderam ver uma imensa ilha pairando no céu acima de suas cabeças. A ilha parecia reluzir com o sol, tinha como se fosse um toque de mágica ao seu redor.

- Estamos quase chegando. – falou Shadow reconhecendo a ilha como sendo aquela que continha a esmeralda mestre que aquele guardião ridículo guardava.

Maria observava impressionada aquela imensa ilha. Mas de repente uma voz em sua cabeça a chama. Ela olha para todos os lados procurando o dono dessa voz, mas não o encontra. Sabia que era uma mulher por que a voz era fina e tranqüila como a de uma mãe. Quando ia deixar isso de lado a ouviu de novo e reconheceu como vinda de cima de sua cabeça, ou seja, da ilha. Segurou o braço de Shadow sem tirar os olhos da ilha chamando a atenção do mesmo que a mirou confuso.

- O que foi Maria? – perguntou preocupado a mirando atentamente.

- Vamos lá em cima. – disse ela apontando para cima. Shadow mirou o lugar que ela apontava e ficou mais confuso ainda.

- Por que? – perguntou novamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tem alguém me chamando. E esta lá em cima. – disse ela ainda sem tirar os olhos da ilha.

Shadow ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas se ela queria não podia recusar. A pegou no colo e deu um impulso na direção da arvore mais perto , para logo depois da outro impulso na direção da ilha, usando seus patins para fornecer velocidade o bastante para chegar ate lá. Só esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse.

* * *

**Esse capitulo custou mais tempo do que eu previa, mas aqui esta. Tambem ficou maior, mas quem liga, afinal é como dizem: "quanto maio melhor".**

**Espero que esteja ficando bom e que estejam aproveitando porque já esta chegando ao fim. Claro que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, mas só mais alguns capitulo e eu acabo. Ai eu posso terminar as outras!**

**Bjsss!**


	8. Eggman ataca! Segredos revelados

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 8 – Eggman ataca! Segredos revelados. **

Conseguiram chegar na ilha em segurança e agora estavam caminhando para chegar no que Maria dizia ser a origem da voz em sua cabeça. Shadow a seguia de perto ainda um pouco desconfiado, mas ela parecia tão decidida e séria que não pode fazer nada alem de segui-la.

Andavam por campos floridos com uma grama tão verde quanto qualquer outra que já tinham visto, formações rochosas de todos os tipos e nada parecia atrai a atenção de Maria que andava rapidamente em frente, o que preocupava Shadow, que não achava que era o feito da garota.

Passou alguns minutos quando chegaram numa espécie de altar onde em cima tinha uma grande esmeralda verde e nas bases das bordas tinham sete esmeraldas de cores variadas. O altar era todo feito de pedra e estava cheio de símbolos estranhos. Maria pode ouvir a voz de novo só que mais alta e nítida. Ela começou a subir as escadas pra ir ate onde estava a esmeralda, mas Shadow segurou seu braço a fazendo parar. Ela olhou para trás e viu os olhos preocupados dele.

- Não acho bom você ir Maria. – disse tentando fazer com que ela desistisse dessa idéia. Mas ela apenas sorriu e se soltou levemente de Shadow.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – falou sorrindo docemente, se aproximou um pouco de Shadow e deando um ligeiro beijo na bochecha do mesmo fazendo com que ele corasse um pouco. – Vou ficar bem.

Shadow apenas observou como ela subia as escadas lentamente. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela em sua bochecha fazendo-a ficar mais aquecida e talvez ate vermelha. Suspirou, com certeza já não era mais o mesmo, mas dessa vez não se sentia frustrado por isso. Pela primeira vez gostou dessa sensação.

Maria subiu lentamente ate onde estava a grande esmeralda verde, que logo que chegou começou a brilhar intensamente, quase a segando. Fechou os olhos com força e logo que os voltou a abrir já não estava naquele altar. Estava... Não sabia onde. Era tudo branco e parecia ate que estava flutuando já que nem o chão conseguia ver.

De repente a sua frente apareceu a silhueta do que parecia ser uma mulher, com longos cabelos e um corpo esbelto, mas não conseguia ver méis nada já que a luz atrás de se deixava seu corpo a sombras. Pode ver que ela estava de vestido já que o mesmo se esvoaçava para os lados junto com o cabelo e sem falar que era muito maior que se.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Maria incrédula. Sabia que essa era a mulher que a estava chamando, mas queria saber o porque.

- Sou a esmeralda mestre! – respondeu a mulher parecendo esboçar um sorriso, mas não teve certeza. – Te chamei porque sei que você é uma de minhas filhas.

- Como... Como assim? – perguntou sem entender. Filha de uma esmeralda? Isso não seria muito possível.

- Você pode ter sido feita pelos humanos, mas mesmo assim é uma das minhas. – continuou falando a esmeralda mestre sem se importar com a pergunta da garota. – Você tem um destino grande minha filha. Mas têm que tomar cuidado, muitos irão querer seu poder e farão qualquer coisa para tê-lo.

- Eu não entendo. – admitiu Maria. – Do que esta falando? Que poder eu tenho? Como assim eu sou sua filha?

- Tome cuidado, minha filha. – parecia que ela não estava ouvindo todas as perguntas que Maria fazia e ao parecer estava indo embora lentamente. Maria tentou correr atrás dela, mas parecia nem sair do lugar. – Proteja a se e a quem ama, porque logo pode ser tarde de mais.

Maria tentou impedir que a mulher fosse embora, mas já era tarde de mais e havia voltado para aquele altar. Estava deitada no chão perto da grande esmeralda verde. Mas antes que pudesse se levantar direito ouviu um riso bem conhecido e logo depois algo metálico a segurou com força pelos braços, deixando-a sem movimentos.

Shdow que estava sentado na grama ouviu um grito vindo de cima do altar e se levantou no mesmo instante só para ver a pequena nave de Eggman que segurava Maria que se contorcia e tentava se soltar, mas as cordas que tinha em volta dos braços a impediam de se mover livremente impedindo sua escapatoria. Ela gritava e se contorcia, mas nada parecia adiantar enquanto Eggman apenas ria.

- Como vai Shadow? – falou Eggman sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, no mesmo instante um robô segurou Shadow que mesmo tentando sair não conseguia. – Espero que não se importe, mas vou pegar minha parte do trato.

- Do que esta falando? - gritou Shadow pensando em um jeito de se soltar e salvar Maria. – Ela não tem nada haver com o que combinamos. Você queria era uma jóia! E o laboratório foi destruído!

- Hahahahaha! Eu sei disso. E ao parecer você ainda não leu os arquivos, não é mesmo Shadow? – perguntou Eggman sorrindo ainda mais.

- Shadow! – gritou Maria. – Solte-me seu homem horrível!

Eggman riu mais um pouco e colocou um pano branco tampando a boca e o nariz de Maria que ao sentir o cheiro doce começou a perder os sentidos e desmaiou no mesmo instante, mesmo tentando resistir.

- Maria! – gritou Shadow sacando a arma que tinha guardado e atirando bem na cabeça do robô que o segurava fazendo com que o soltasse.

Logo que caiu no chão se impulsionou para cima e atirou nos outros robôs que protegiam Eggman e estava prestes a atacá-lo e pegar Maria de volta quando um robô apareceu e lhe deu um murro que o mandou de volta para o chão com força, o fazendo sair arrastando alguns metros a frente.

Levantou-se e ia voltar a atacar quando de repente sentiu uma forte dor no estomago. Olhou para baixo e viu um pequeno buraco de uns dois centímetros que começara a jorras sangue. Levou uma mão tremula ate o local e tocou de leve o sangue para logo depois sentir as pernas fraquejarem, o fazendo cair no chão quase sem fôlego. Olhou para cima e viu Eggman que voltara a rir de sua maneira escandalosa.

- É incrível ver o famoso Shadow the Hedgehog, a Forma de Vida Absoluta tão vulnerável como agora! Acho que essa garota amoleceu mesmo seu coração. – disse Eggman começando a ir embora. – Igual fez antes.

- O... O q-que q-quer d-d-dize com i-isso? – perguntou Shaodw quase sem suas forças. Tentou se levanta, mas seu corpo não respondia.

- Adeus Shadow the Hedgehog. – disse Eggman para logo depois desaparecer no horizonte.

- Maria... – sussurrou Shadow conseguindo levantar um pouco o braço na direção que Eggman a tinha levado. Tinha falhado. Falhou em sua promessa de protegê-la e agora ela estava nas mãos de um maníaco que pode fazer todo o tipo de experiência com ela.

Podia sentir seu corpo ficar cada vez mais fraco, sabia que estava chegando seu fim, mas antes tinha que arrumar um jeito de ajudar Maria. E a única maneira de fazer isso era engolindo seu orgulho e pedindo ajuda a eles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haviam acabado de chegar na casa de Sonic e se acomodado. Knuckles sentado no sofá de apenas uma pessoa e Sonic e Tails no de duas. Sonic havia deixado a Amy com as outras para cuidar de Rouge, tirando assim Knuckles de lá para explicar aquela cena que viram entre os dois. O mesmo tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e estava a maior parte do tempo no mundo da lua, o que era ainda mais suspeito.

- Ei Knuckles! – exclamou Sonic trazendo-o de volta a Terra. Knuckles o mirou confuso, mas logo que viu o sorriso divertido de Sonic e a cara curiosa de Tails soube exatamente do que se tratava isso tudo.

- Ela se confessou pra mim hoje. Na verdade foi antes, mas só esclareceu hoje. – disse em um suspiro, mas ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso bobo no rosto relembrando do que havia passado entre eles naquele quarto do hospital.

- E o que rolou entre vocês dois depois que eu e o Sonic saímos? – perguntou Tails deixando Knuckles ainda mais vermelho do que já era.

- Deixa pra lá Tails. Tenho certeza que ele ficou mais perdido do que sego em tiroteio. – falou Sonic em um tom brincalhão fazendo o vermelho de Knuckles mudar para um vermelho de raiva. – Aposto que ela teve que guiá-lo em todo o processo.

- CALA A BOCA SEU OURIÇO BAKA! – gritou Knuckles já com fumaça saindo das orelhas. Sonic teve que se segurar para não rir. – Fique sabendo que eu a deixei louquinha e querendo mais.

- Então conta ai machão. – Sonic tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e um tom burlão na voz. – Como fez ela ficar tão caidinha assim?

Knuckles ia falar quando de repente a porta abre revelando um Shadow com a respiração agitada, gotas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto por causa do esforço que havia feito, as luvas cobertas de sangue, uma mão no que parecia ser um ferimento no estomago que continuava sangrando. Ele olhou para cima encarando os que estavam na sala e antes que perdesse a consciência disse com dificuldade.

- A M-maria precisa d-de a-ajuda. - falou para logo depois perder as ultimas forças que tinha e começar a cair. Sorte que Sonic foi rápido o bastante e conseguiu segurá-lo.

- Tails, chame as meninas!- gritou Sonic tentando segurar Shadow. – Peça para que preparem um quarto e atendimento rápido para Shadow! Eu vou levá-lo ate lá.

- Certo! – Tails pegou um comunicador e ligou para as meninas que logo fizeram o que havia dito.

Sonic foi o mais rápido que pode para o hospital e Shadow foi atendido no mesmo momento em que chegou. Agora tudo o que tinham que fazer era esperar que ele acordasse para perguntar exatamente o que havia acontecido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acordou com uma imensa dor no estomago. Tinha um pouco de tontura, mas conseguiu se sentar e respirar fundo. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em um quarto de hospital. Tentou se levantar, mas uma voz o impediu.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. - disse uma voz feminina um pouco irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Focou na direção que veio a voz e viu a garota de cabelos verdes com duas flores que pareciam coques nos dois lados de sua cabeça. Seus olhos azuis o miravam acusadoramente, mas isso não lhe importou muito. Olhou o resto do quarto e viu que não só ela estava lá como todos os outros também estavam.

- O que fez com a Maria? – perguntou a coelhinha com lagrimas nos olhos e sendo segurada pelo camaleão que tentava acalmá-la, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Nada. – disse virando o rosto na direção da janela, vendo a linda paisagem que tinha do lado de fora. E a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente quando a viu foi que Maria adoraria vê-la.

- Shadow. – chamou Sonic, mas o mesmo não desviou o olhar da janela. – O que aconteceu? Onde esta Maria? E por que você esta nesse estado?

- Estávamos vindo para cá quando Maria disse que tinha ouvido algo na Long Island . – falou ainda sem mirar ninguém. – Maria parecia estar interessada naquela esmeralda grande... Como vocês a chamam mesmo?

- Esmeralda Mestre. – respondeu Knuckles já não gostando nada da historia.

- Isso. Ela me convenceu de que poderia ir sozinha, mas depois de alguns minutos eu ouvi ela gritando. Logo depois Eggman apareceu com ela presa em uma corda. Ele a deixou desacordada e um de seus robôs conseguiu atingir um leizer em mim. – seus punhos se serraram com força enquanto lembrava dessa parte.- Ele a levou e me deixou lá pensando que iria morrer.

Todos ficaram calados. O que Eggman poderia querer com Maria? Ela não tinha mais nada haver com seus planos, e uma que sabia muito bem disso era Rouge. Então o que ele poderia querer ainda? Era ridículo voltar ao laboratório já que o mesmo estava destruído.

- Ia pedir para que vocês me ajudassem a salvá-la, mas vejo que não vão fazer nada. Então... – já ia se levantar para sair e procurar Eggman mesmo que seu ferimento ainda doesse, mas foi impedido por Sonic que o fez se sentar novamente na cama e lhe mandou um olhar serio.

- E quem disse que não vamos fazer nada? – perguntou esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Eu, Amy, Tails e Knuckles vamos ate a base do Eggman, ele deve estar lá. Você fica Shadow.

- Mas nem pensar! – exclamou Shadow já começando a se levantar, mas seu ferimento doeu mais do que previu e voltou a se sentar, colocando uma mão no mesmo e soltando um gemido de dor.

- Um motivo para você ficar. – falou Sonic em um tom autoritário. Shadow bufou se rendando para logo depois soltar mais um gemido de dor.

- Eu vou também! – disse Rouge decidida, colocando uma mão no quadril e o inclinando um pouco para o lado.

- E quem te deu essa permissão?- perguntou Knuckles cruzando os braços na frente do peito e a mirando de uma maneira reprovativa.

- Ninguém. – disse para logo depois se aproximar dele e colocar dois dedos em seu peito subindo com eles lentamente. – Mas alguém tem que cuidar de você, não tem?

Rouge saiu do quarto deixando um Knuckles completamente estressado e vermelho de vergonha que saiu logo atrás. Sonic riu a gargalhadas e saiu também, pegando a mão de Amy e a puxando levemente para fora. Espio, Cream e Cosmo saíram logo em seguido. Tails ia sair também quando se lembrou.

- Ah! Shadow. – chamou fazendo o ouriço negro o mirar com uma interrogação nos olhos. – Os arquivos estão guardados naquele computador. – ele apontou para um pequeno computador que tinha em uma mesa ali perto. – Pensei que gostaria de vê-los quando acordasse.

Shadow assentiu e Tails saiu do quarto. Viu do lado de fora da janela o grupo todo se aprontando e se despedindo de quem não ia para logo depois entrar na nave de Tails e ir na direção da base do Eggman. Suspirou frustrado logo depois que os viu partir. Queria tanto ter ido e poder salvar Maria, se sentia um inútil ai agora.

"_Vejo que ainda não leu os arquivos, não é mesmo Shadow?" _as palavras de Eggman retumbaram em sua cabeça o fazendo virar o rosto para ver o pequeno computador. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e foi ate onde estava a mesa do computador, sentando na cadeira que estava perto.

Ligou o computador e esperou um pouco ate o mesmo se iniciar completamente, depois entrou no único arquivo que tinha nele. Yin e Yang, seu nome. Começou a ler:

_Primeiro dia:_

_Trouxemos alguns membros que participaram das pesquisas da ARK, sendo um deles a neta do líder da operação, Maria Robotnik. Ela teve sua ferida de bala tratada e vai começar seu interrogatório logo que se recuperar completamente. Os outros já começaram com seus interrogatórios logo que chegaram, mas ainda não falaram nada._

_Continuaremos tentando e apelaremos para o lado violento se for preciso._

_Segundo dia:_

_Maria já esta melhor com seus ferimentos e já começou a receber perguntas relacionadas as pesquisas da ARK. Ela não fala nada alem de que um tal Shadow vai acabar nos ajudando e mostrando que não é mal, e que nós estávamos errados. Nada de útil para nós. O resto já começou a falar um pouco dizendo que queria desenvolver uma espécie de super forma de vida, mas nada que esclarecesse bem nossas duvidas._

_Terceiro dia:_

_Parece que a cada dia que passa fica mais difícil arranca informações. Descobrimos uma população na ilha em que todos são uma espécie de animais diferentes, mas que falam e se relacionam como series humanos. Começamos um novo tipo de pesquisa relacionada a essas criaturas levando em conta o que eles chamam de esmeraldas do caos. Ao parecer essa era sua fonte de energia._

_Em relação ao pessoal da ARK já foi liberado o uso de torturas para fazê-los falarem. Maria foi uma das que tomaram essa providencia, mas mesmo assim não falou nada. Parece que nossas expectativas de que teríamos mais informações dela esta diminuindo a cada instante. Sem falar que parece que seu estado mental esta piorando a cada momento, já que muitos a ouvem pedir ajuda a um tal Shadow o qual ninguém parece conhecer._

_Quarto dia:_

_Nossa pesquisa com as esmeraldas caos vem avançando rapidamente. Nossos cientistas já até pensão na possibilidade de criar nossa própria fonte de energia não-esgotavel a partir das propriedades dessas esmeraldas tão peculiares. Esse pode ser um grande passo para a humanidade._

_Os participantes da ARK foram submetidos a tortura de choques, alguns não conseguiram sobreviver, como é o caso de vários cientistas da nave, enquanto outros tiveram queimaduras de segundo gral, como é o caso da neta do Dr. Robotnik._

Shadow serrou os punhos e trincou os dentes ao ler essa parte. Só esperava que não tivessem feito mais nada com ela, ou se não iria perder completamente o controle.

_Quinto dia:_

_Começamos a montar projetos para armazenar a energia dessas esmeraldas para que pudéssemos utilizá-la a nossos desejos, mas por enquanto não temos uma idéia muito exata, já que as duas energias que já conseguimos recolher não permanecem em um mesmo lugar. Tivemos o sucesso de recolher a energia pura e a energia negra em dois tubos, agora só precisamos de um recipiente que o suporte.e que nos permita manejá-lo._

_Muitos do projeto da ARK já morreram por causa da tortura de pancadas. Apenas dois conseguiram sobreviver, mas com grandes lesões corporais e talvez não sobrevivam por muito tempo, por isso decidimos cancelar o projeto e apenas esperar que tudo acabe. Maria Robotnik junto com outro cientista, estão ainda agoniando por suas dores, mas parece que a saúde mental da garota esta mais instável do que pensávamos, já que não para de chamar a mesma pessoa, que ao parecer não existe. _

_Sexto dia:_

_Tivemos uma descoberta incrível essa tarde. As duas energias tomaram a forma de uma das criaturas dessa ilha, mais especificamente dois ouriços. Mas ao parecer nenhuma dessas criaturas é compatível, então decidimos usar cobaias humanas, e a escolhida foi Maria Robotnik, a ultima sobrevivente._

_Ao entrar em contato com a energia pura tivemos a surpresa de ver seu corpo se transformando na mesma forma que estava a energia, como se estivesse se adaptando a ela. Ela se transformou em uma ouriça loira que possuía poderes incríveis e que era exatamente o que estávamos querendo, o único problema é que a energia escura ainda não é compatível com ninguém da ilha._

_Maria agora será submetida a testes e treinamentos para poder controlar sua nova energia._

_Sétimo dia:_

_Os testes de Maria foram excelentes e agora começamos os treinos. Eram incríveis suas habilidades e parecem se desenvolver a cada instante. Sua velocidade é superior a velocidade do som, tem a capacidade de se curar e curar os outros e de canalizar sua energia em uma esfera de luz azul que chega a ser bem destrutiva. A denominamos de Esmeralda Yin já que tem as mesmas propriedades das esmeraldas caos, mas ao mesmo tempo bem mais pura. Tanto que muitos da ilha se apegaram a ela muito rapidamente._

_Ela parece emanar bondade, o que leva a muitos terem uma vontade de protegê-la e ajudá-la, mas ao parecer a energia que denominamos Yang, não se agrada muito com a proximidade da garota. Tivemos que prendê-lo em uma cela mais resistente para que não escapasse e causasse confusões. O mais incrível é que parece estar tomando uma forma solida, o que preocupa a muitos._

_Oitavo dia:_

_Fazemos exames de rotina em Maria para acompanhar suas mudanças tanto de sua energia quanto a do seu organismos que parece já estar bem acostumado a carregar tanta energia. Não só ela tem sua energia aumentada como também a energia negra vem se mostrando altamente instável com a velocidade se seu crescimento. _

_Maria continua afirmando que aquele compartimento de ferro em que ele estava preso não seria o suficiente para segurá-lo, mas garantimos que isso é praticamente impossível. Já que era um quarto feito de chumbo derretido e reforçado. _

_Outra de nossas descobertas foi saber que Maria esta de alguma maneira ligada as outras esmeraldas, podendo ver seu poder e saber sua localização._

_Nono dia:_

_Perdemos o controle da situação e ao parecer Maria estava certa e o quarto não foi capaz de conter a força da energia Yang, que se soltou e começa a causar o caos. Sua energia é incrivelmente poderosa, mais do que esperávamos. Essa provavelmente será a ultima note então..._

O arquivo acabava ai, ate lá Shadow já tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Então sua amiga humana era a ouriça que estava do seu lado o tempo todo? As suas eram a mesma pessoa? Estava com a pessoa mais importe de toda sua vida do seu lado, com aquela que julgara morta e nem mesmo havia notado?

Bom... Isso explicava muita coisa, como o fato delas se parecerem tanto. Mas mesmo assim isso o frustrava. Então esse sentimento que sentia não era de agora, não era novo. Sempre amou Maria, e agora que a tem de volta ia dizer, não importava a resposta dela. O único problema era que agora ela estava com...

Eggman! Ele sabia disso tudo! E mesmo assim a havia levado pra fazer sabe se lá o que com ela! Ah! Mas quando o encontrasse ia acabar com aquele homem, isso tinha garantido!

Podia sentir a raiva e o ódio borbulhando dentro de si. Também sentia seu corpo começando a se transformar naquele que era quando foi pego pela esmeralda Yang pela primeira vez. Então isso quer dizer que ele era a esmeralda Yang. Ele tinha todos os poderes que ela tinha e se bobear ainda bem mais fortes. Sorriu. Isso facilitava ainda mais as coisas.

Deixou seu corpo ser absorvido por aquela energia só que dessa veza tinha o controle total do mesmo. Ainda tinha a sanidade suficiente para se manter racional. Sentia que poderia acabar com qualquer coisa que aparecesse na sua frente.

Agora sabia porque Maria podia usar o Caos Control sem precisar de uma esmeralda, afinal ela era uma esmeralda. E isso também significava que ele também podia fazer isso. Fechou os olhos e pensou para onde queria ir, para logo depois proliferar as palavras. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos estava de frente para a porta de entrada da base do Eggman.

A destruiu sem muito esforço e entrou. Iria recuperar Maria, acabar com Eggman e sair de lá para finalmente ficar junto com ela. Isso ele tinha garantido.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo. Esse ficou um pouco pequeno, mas acho que esclaresse as duvidas que vocês tinham sobre a Maria, se não o proximo resolve a questão. Vou tentar terminar essa fic antes de viajar para a praia já que se não as fics vão ficar mais lerdas ainda.**

**Espero que estejam gostando e eu prometo que o proximo capitulo vou tentar fazer maior. E a fic já ta acabando galera, se eu fosse vocês aproveitava!**

**Bjsss**


	9. Memorias de Maria

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 9 – Memórias de Maria. **

_Algumas horas antes_

Eggman levou Maria ate sua base. A mesma ainda estava inconsciente, mas já começava a recuperar os sentidos. Só foi acordar totalmente quando Eggman a tacou no chão a fazendo sentir uma forte dor nas costas e uma leve tontura na cabeça. Balançou levemente a mesma recuperando a visão que se tornara embaçada quando caiu e se sentou no chão frio e metálico do lugar.

Viu aquele homem que a havia seqüestrado da ultima vez. O mirou com ódio e tentou se afastar dele se arrastando no chão. Com seus braços e mãos amarrados não teria muitas chances contra ele e seus robôs.

- O que você quer de mim? – perguntou séria sentindo a parede em suas costas. Olhou para todos os lados discretamente, procurando alguma saída.

- Ah minha cara! Ainda não recuperou sua memória? – Eggman tinha um cara de falsa piedade para logo depois começar a rir. Maria não respondeu nada, apenas o murou séria, mas atrás de se estava canalizando sua energia para conseguir cortar as cordas. – Eu quero seus poderes.

- Meus... – Maria não terminou de falar. Em sua mente apareceu a lembrança daquela mulher e o que havia lhe dito. – Sou uma esmeralda Caos. Você quer o poder das esmeraldas!

- Não o de qualquer esmeralda. – disse Eggman indo ate seu computador com um monitor e teclado gigantes e começou a digitar alguma coisa nele. – Você foi criada pelo homem e como seu próprio nome já diz, esmeralda Yin, seu poder é mais puro e maior do que a de qualquer outra esmeralda.

- Mas se meu poder é puro como você vai conseguir usá-lo para dominar esse mundo? – perguntou tentando enrolar o máximo possível para conseguir se soltar. Tinha conseguido liberar suas mãos, mas nos braços tinha mais cordas o que iria demorar um pouco para cortá-las.

- Da mesma maneira que você consegue usar isso como arma, fazendo aquelas esferas de energia, eu consigo transformar sua energia em uma força tão poderosa capas de destruir áreas de ate 100 km quadrados. – falou Eggman para logo depois se virar enquanto uma porta se abria e revelava dois robôs que se aproximaram ate ficarem atrás de Eggman. – Agora seja uma boa garota e me deixe extrair seu poder, sim?

Eggman fez um pequeno movimento de mão fazendo os robôs andarem na direção de Maria que começou a se desesperar. Aumentou a quantidade de energia em sua mão e antes que os robôs pudessem chegar até ela conseguiu cortar as cordas e lançando no mesmo instante as esferas de energia nos robôs que explodiram no mesmo instante causando uma fumaça que foi a chance perfeita para Maria escapar.

Ela correu entre a fumaça marrom e saindo pela porta que os robôs haviam entrado e que ainda estava aberta. Correu pelos corredores com toda sua velocidade passando rapidamente pelos quartos e salas que tinham no local. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a saída, que estava a apenas alguns metros de distancia, um vulto azul passou rapidamente por se e se posicionou entre a entrada e ela.

Viu o que parecia ser um ouriço azul parado na frente da porta. Um sorriso extenso apareceu no rosto de Maria pensando que era seu amigo, mas logo esse sorriso desapareceu para dar espaço a uma expressão séria. O ouriço a sua frente não era Sonic, era um ouriço feito de metal muito parecido com seu amigo.

Preparou-se para enfrentá-lo e, quando ele desapareceu, virou rapidamente para trás e lançando uma esfera de energia, mas o ouriço que aparecera nesse lugar no mesmo instante se esquivou. Maria lançava uma esfera para cada canto que o ouriço parava e se movia lentamente para a porta.

Quando estava prestes a sair o ouriço desviou da ultima esfera de energia que havia lançado e parado atrás de se. Virou-se para lançar mais uma esfera de energia, mas o ouriço foi mais rápido e deu-lhe um murro no estomago, fazendo-a perder o fôlego e dando a oportunidade perfeita para o ouriço segurá-la pela cintura, a colocando no ombro e indo ate uma sala cheia de maquinas e onde havia uma espécie de cama de metal em pé, com mordaças para os braços, pernas e pescoço, com pequenos fios elétricos que parecia se conectar ao corpo da pessoa que ficasse lá.

Maria se contorceu nos braços daquele ouriço metálico, enquanto ele a levava para aquela cama estranha. Mas o ouriço era muito forte e conseguiu colocá-la na cama sem muita dificuldade. Maria se debatia e tentava escapar das mordaças de metal enquanto o ouriço plugava os cabos em seu corpo. Quando acabou um televisor desceu do teto ate a altura de sua cabeça e nele apareceu uma imagem de Eggman.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – falou Eggman com um tom de desapontamento e negando com a cabeça algumas vezes. – Você apenas adiantou as coisas. Ah! E já deve ter conhecido minha invenção! Quero lhe apresentar o Metal Sonic! Sua energia é que vai torná-lo mais forte.

- Você não vai conseguir! – falou Maria se debatendo um pouco mais. – Shadow vai te impedir!

- Acho que não garota. – disse Eggman com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Acho que ele esta em um lugar bem melhor agora.

- O-o que q-quer dizer? – perguntou mesmo já tendo uma ligeira idéia do que era, mas não queria acredita. Não podia acreditar.

- Você sabe muito bem. – disse Eggman sorrindo ainda mais ao ver a reação da ouriça. – Ele esta morto. Foi um de meus robôs que o matou.

- Não! Você esta mentindo! – gritou Maria negando desesperadamente com a cabeça, já sentindo os olhos marejados pelas lagrimas que ameaçavam cair. Eggman tinha que estar mentindo. Shadow não poderia estar morto, ele não pode ter morrido!

- Duvida? – Eggman sorriu um pouco mais. – Então veja você mesma.

Ele passou o vídeo que tinha na memória de seu robô para Maria, no exato momento em que o robô atirava e o leizer atravessava o estomago de Shadow. Maria viu, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas que já começavam a escorrer por seu, como Shadow caia de joelhos no chão sangrando aos montes.

- NÃO! – gritou ao topo de seus pulmões enquanto as lagrimas cristalinas escorriam aos montes por seus olhos e pingavam no chão sem parar. Não queria acreditar, mas a prova estava na sua frente. Podia sentir o coração se apertar e doer ate não poder mais. Continuou negando com a cabeça enquanto repetia varias vezes que ele não havia morrido, tentando convencer a se mesma.

- Oh! Coitadinha! Você o amava, não amava? – Eggman tinha uma cara de dó junto com seu tom de voz, mas logo isso se transformou em risos histéricos. – Liguem a sucção de energia.

A maquina foi ligada e os fios que estavam presos no corpo de Maria começaram a puxar sua energia para os robôs que também estava plugados na maquina e para uma arma gigante que tinha em cima da base. Maria sentia como se milhões de agulhas fossem enfiadas rapidamente em sua pele e retirados lenta e dolorosamente, fazendo-a gritar de dor e fechar os olhos ainda cheios de lagrimas. Era uma dor insuportável que continuava se repetindo ate a maquina ser desligada.

Sua respiração estava mais do que agitada e suas forças estavam ao ponto de desaparecer. Sabia que ia ter mais dessa dor, mas no momento só queria fechar os olhos e vê-lo mais uma vez, só mais uma. Deixou que suas pálpebras caíssem e que a escuridão a tomasse só para poder ver quem amava mais uma vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tinha acabado de chegar na base de Eggman. Iam invadir como sempre faziam, mas Rouge teve uma idéia melhor. Iriam ir sorrateiramente para pegar Eggman de surpresa. Todos aceitaram a idéia e Tails ofereceu ficar no tornado para entrar no sistema de segurança e se comunicar com eles pelos comunicadores para ajudá-los a passar pelas armadilhas que Eggman provavelmente fez.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles e Rouge entraram na base, cada um usando um pequeno microfone que pegava praticamente toda a orelha direita e descia com um cabo ate a boca onde tinha um pequeno microfone. Caminharam lentamente pelo corredor da entrada dos fundos prestando atenção em qualquer coisa que possa denuncia sua presença.

- _Já desliguei as câmeras de segurança dessa área. Podem passar. – _disse Tails pelo microfone. Sonic e os outros passaram rapidamente pelo corredor ate chegarem a uma curva onde do outro lado se encontravam dois robôs que vigiavam.

Sonic rapidamente destruiu os robôs logo que ouviu Tails dizendo que estava seguro. O resto passou rapidamente sem ter muitos problemas. Continuaram assim com Sonic destruindo os robôs rapidamente e Tails desligando os sistemas de seguranças tempo suficiente para seus amigos passarem.

- Onde Eggman esta, Tails? – perguntou Rouge logo que chegaram no ultimo andar e encontraram milhares de portas.

- _Um minuto_ – Tails digitou rapidamente no teclado de seu computador ate finalmente achar o que queria. – _Ele esta na ultima sala. No final do corredor que vocês estão. _

Todos correram ate a dita porta e, bem quando chegaram, Sonic destruiu a porta entrando com tudo, destruindo os robôs de segurança que estavam ali perto. Os quatro estavam em uma sala redonda onde não tinha absolutamente nada alem de varias portas e metal. Eles andaram ate o meio da sala e olharam para todos os lados.

- Tails tem certeza que ele estava nessa porta? – perguntou Sonic ao não ver ninguém

- _Claro que tenho certeza! – _exclamou o filhote de raposa conferindo em seu computador.

- Ola Sonic. – todos se viraram para ver Eggman em uma sacada bem perto do teto que estava envolvida por paredes de aço e uma pequena janela de vidro para ver o que estava acontecendo – Estava esperando sua chegada.

- Onde esta nossa amiga Eggman? – perguntou Amy com raiva segurando fortemente seu martelo rosa.

- Ah! Minha cara Amy. É bom ver você viva, mesmo esperando o contraria. – disse Eggman ignorando a pergunta da ouriça e fazendo a mesma se estremecer com o comentário. Sonic se posicionou na frente de Amy de maneira protetora.

- O que quer dizer? – gritou já sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si.

- Ah nada! Só que achei que tinha sido explícito com relação a eliminar. – falou com um sorriso grande no rosto. Sonic serrava os punhos com força, se segurando para não perder o controle. – Pensei que aquela esmeralda tinha entendido o recado simples, mas parece que ele fez o trabalho pela metade.

- Ora seu... – Sonic não terminou a frase. Ele tirou uma esmeralda caos que tinha guardada na jaqueta e se transformou em Super Sonic. Seus olhos agora vermelhos mostravam toda a raiva que sentia e foi essa raiva que o impulsionou para frente fazendo com que fosse a toda velocidade na direção de Eggman que apenas sorria. – Eu vou acabar com você!

Mas quando Sonic estava a alguns metros de Eggman um vulto azul passou voando a sua frente e lhe deu ao parecer um chute que acertou direto em seu rosto e o mandou para o chão. Mas a força usada era tanta que Sonic saiu arrastando pelo chão de metal causando uma trilha bem funda.

- Sonic! – gritou Amy logo que Sonic estalou com a parede. Correu até ele e se ajoelhou a seu lado para ver se tinha algum ferimento grave. Por sorte o poder da esmeralda tinha diminuído bastante o impacto dando a ele apenas feridas leves.

No local onde estava o vulto azul todos puderam ver um ouriço de metal muito parecido com Sonic, o que fez todos arregalarem os olhos. Todos conheciam esse robô muito bem, mas ele tinha algo diferente. Ele tinha uma energia branca o rodeando e seus olhos pareciam estar brilhando bem mais do que o normal.

- É bom reencontrar velhos amigos não Sonic? – falou Eggman rindo da cara de espanto de seus "convidados" – Apresento-lhe o mais novo Metal Sonic!

- Mas eu o destruí! – gritou Sonic tentando se levantar com a ajuda de Amy. Ele voltara a ter sua cor azulada de sempre e seus olhos haviam voltado a ser verdes. Havia perdido a concentração e a esmeralda acabara perdendo seu efeito.

- Ah Sonic! Parece que você duvida da minha capacidade de construir robôs. – disse Eggman em um ligeiro tom ofendido. – Seja como for esse não é o mesmo Metal Sonic que você conhecia. Ele agora tem energia para alimentar uma cidade!

- E onde você arrumou toda essa energia Eggman? – perguntou Rouge que permanecera calada ate esse momento, só observando os movimentos de Eggman.

- Ora! De sua amiga Maria é claro! – disse Eggman que ao ver a reação de todos suspirou frustrado. – Vocês ainda não sabem. Bom... Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui para explicar, tenho um mundo para dominar e não tenho tempo para ficar aqui com vocês. Metal Sonic! Acabe com eles!

O robô rapidamente desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de Sonic e Amy prestes a atirar com um de seus leizes, mas Knuckles conseguiu ser mais rápido e dar um murro no ouriço, mas o mesmo nem se móvel. Knuckles voltou a mão dolorida, mas nem teve tempo de dizer um "Ai" já que foi jogado na parede de metal que tinha ali perto.

Rouge também tentou atacar, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo com seu famoso chute giratório o robô segurou seu pé e a mando longe. Sonic empurrou Amy para traz de se e tentou atacar o ouriço com alguns socos rápidos, mas o mesmo desviava com facilidade e, bem quando desviava de um dos socos de Sonic, deu-lhe um murro no estomago o lançando para cima. Ele voltou a desaparecer e reaparecer atrás de sonic, dando vários murros e chutes o empurrando para baixo cada vez mais rápido. E quando estavam a centímetro do chão o ouriço metálico finalizou com um murro fazendo Sonic afunda pelo menos um metro no metal.

Sonic estava todo machucado e muito cansado, mas tinha em sua mente seus amigos que poderiam não suportar tantos ataques de uma vez assim como ele suportou. Principalmente a ouriça rosa que não estava acostumada com isso.

Viu o ouriço se distanciar um pouco de se e ir para fora da pequena cratera que havia se formado, indo bem na direção que estava a ouriça rosa.

- Amy corre! – gritou desde dentro do buraco tentando se levantar para ajudá-la, mas seu corpo estava fraco de mais para suportar nem que seja ficar em pé. – Sai daqui!

- Mas Sonic... – tentou rebater ela que já tinha seu martelo preparado e já estava na posição de ataque, mas Sonic a interrompeu.

- Ele não é o mesmo de antes! Tem que sair daqui antes que ele te mate! – o desespero e a preocupação eram mais que evidentes na voz de Sonic, mas não dava mais tempo pra nada.

O ouriço se posicionou atrás de Amy e lançou um leizer na mesma, que teve a sorte de conseguir desviar a tempo deixando apenas um pequeno corte em seu rosto. Mas no mesmo instante em que desviou do raio o ouriço lhe deu um murro no estomago que a lançou na parede. Amy caiu no chão logo depois do impacto.

Sonic tentava desesperadamente se levantar para ajudar Amy, mas toda vez que tentava seu corpo voltava a cair no chão. Enquanto isso o ouriço robótico pegou Amy pelo pescoço e começou a apertá-lo com força, enquanto Amy tentava inutilmente se soltar do forte agarre do ouriço. Era tão forte que depois de alguns segundos, Amy já começara a perder a consciência.

- Amy! – gritou Sonic desesperado. No mesmo instante uma das portas de metal explode fazendo o ouriço de metal largar Amy e olhar para o local como todos os outros.

Logo que a fumaça ocasionada na explosão baixou pode se ver uma silhueta de um ouriço negro, com os olhos totalmente vermelhos que brilhavam de tal maneira que dava medo ate mesmo no robô de Eggman. Ele tinha o rosto contraído em ódio e fúria e seus olhos percorriam todo o local como se estivesse procurando algo.

- EGGMAN! – gritou fazendo o local todo se estremecer. Rouge e Knuckles que ainda podiam se mover se afastaram dele indo ate onde Sonic e Amy estavam.

Eggmans apareceu novamente naquela pequena sala. Seu rosto estava serio, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com a figura sombria que tinha na sala os mesmo se arregalaram e uma expressão de horror apareceu em seu rosto. Forçou um sorriso e disse com um falso tom de alegria.

- Shadow! Que bom que está vivo! – exclamou tentando fazer o ouriço se acalmar.

- Onde ela esta? – perguntou o ouriço negro com um tom ameaçador. – Onde você a colocou?

- Vejo que leu os arquivos. – disse Eggman negando com a cabeça e fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer. – Pois é Shadow a Maria Robotniki foi transformada pelos humanos em Maria the hedgehog. Não é uma grande ironia da vida? Você teve tudo o que queria de volta e nem percebeu!

- Deixa de besteira e fala logo onde ela esta! – exclamou Shadow fazendo novamente o local tremer.

- Se quer tanto saber, eu te mostro. – um televisor baixou nesse momento e nele apareceu a imagem de Maria inconsciente, presa no que parecia ser uma cama de metal, cheia de fios ligados ao corpo. – Ela esta sendo bem útil me ajudando a carregar meus robôs e a arma que irei utilizar para dominar esse mundo. – Eggman apertou um botão em um teclado que tinha ali perto e faíscas elétricas começaram a sair dos fios que estavam ligados a Maria, fazendo-a gritar com força. Shadow rangeu os dentes de raiva. – O único problema é que a energia dela é pura de mais, mas já que você esta aqui e ao parecer é a esmeralda yang quer dizer que posso ter minha energia dobrada. Metal Sonic! Pegue Shadow e o leve ate a sala de energia.

O robô não perdeu tempo e foi voando ate Shadow, mas antes que pudesse se quer encostar nele o robô foi destruído. Todos olharam impressionados para as peças do ouriço e logo depois para Shadow. Como será que ele havia destruído o robô sem nem ao menos encostar nele?

Antes que Shadow pudesse dar se quer um passo mais robôs apareceram o rodeando e começando a lançar seus leizes no mesmo, mas por mais incrível que pareça Shadow nem se movia e os leizes se desviavam dele como se tivesse um campo de força o protegendo.

Estava perdendo a paciência. Queria tirar logo Maria de lá antes que perdesse o controle de seu próprio corpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Estava tudo tão escuro. Seu corpo pesava e podia sentir como sua vida se esvaia do mesmo como se fosse água. Não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que ainda estava acordada já que podia ouvir os barulhos que faziam ao seu redor._

_-Ela ainda esta viva? – perguntou uma voz masculina um pouco grossa que parecia estar a poucos passos dela._

_- Ao parecer esta. – disse outra voz também masculina e bem mais perto. – Veja esta respirando!_

_- Isso é bom. – disse a primeira voz com um certo tom de alivio. – Ela pode servir para alguma coisa já que é a neta do líder dessa operação. _

_- Realmente! – exclamou a segunda voz com um tom de entusiasmo. – Vamos levá-la agora para aquele lugar e curar essa ferida antes que morra._

_- Certo. – logo depois que a primeira voz falou sentiu como alguém a carregava com cuidado e a levava para algum lugar que não conseguia adivinhar qual era. Mas não conseguiu ficar acordada para saber, seu corpo finalmente havia perdido as forças e agora cairá na mais completa escuridão._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- _

_Começou a acordar lentamente sentindo uma pequena dor no estomago. Seu corpo não queria despertar, mas sua mente lhe forçava isso, como se a alertasse de que algo bem ruim pudesse acontecer se continuasse dormindo e não ficasse alerta as coisas a sua volta._

_Abriu os olhos lentamente e, quando recuperou o foco olhou em volta para averiguar onde estava. Estava deitada numa cama isso era certo, mas o resto parecia mais uma prisão do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse imaginar. As paredes eram de metal igual a porta, não havia nenhuma janela alem daquela que se encontrava na porta e o único móvel que tinha era a cama que estava deitada._

_Tentou se sentar, mas uma dor imensa em seu estomago a fez parar e ficar deitada. Respirou fundo e se levantou vagarosamente para que seja o que for não voltasse a doer. Quando conseguiu viu que não estava mais usando seu vestido de sempre. Usava uma blusa verde larga e uma calça também verde e um pouco larga._

_Subiu a blusa um pouco e viu varias faixas envolta de seu estomago. Tocou de leve a área enfaixada e sentiu novamente aquela dor e no mesmo instante as lembranças da ARK voltaram em sua mente. Era impressionante que ainda continuasse viva depois de tomar um tiro, mas pelo menos Shadow estava bem. _

_De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entrou um homem de cabelos castanho usando um jaleco de medico, uma calça branca e uma blusa também branca. Ele olhava para uma prancheta por isso não a deve ter visto acordada e se assustou quando ela falou._

_- Com licença senhor. – disse fazendo o homem dar um pequeno salto pelo susto e a mirar diretamente. – Pode me informar onde estou?_

_- Você esta no centro de pesquisa e operações da G.U.N. – disse o homem voltando a olhar a prancheta._

_- Então estamos na Terra? – perguntou Maria com um pouco mais de animação. Talvez seu sonho tenha se tornado realidade e tinha vindo para a Terra como tanto sonhara._

_- Não exatamente. – disse o homem. – Esse é um mundo paralelo a Terra. Um mundo diferente que recentemente descobrimos._

_- Ah! – disse Maria impressionada. – Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_- Você foi trazida aqui para responder algumas perguntas sobre as pesquisas da ARK. – disse o homem serio. – Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar aqui ate termos as resposta que queremos._

_O homem saiu do quarto depois de fazer algumas analises em Maria e trocar seus curativos. Maria voltou a deitar na cama e se perguntava se um dia poderia ver Shadow mais uma vez agora que estava viva._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Acordou no dia seguinte já sendo atropelada de perguntas sobre a de perguntas sobre a ARK. Não respondeu nada alem do que tinha certeza. De que Shadow ia salvar a todos como tinha prometido e que iria provar a todos que não era mal._

_Mas as coisas só pareciam piorar com o passar do tempo. No dia seguinte foi levada para uma nova sala e lá eles usaram uma espécie de cadeira de choque para fazê-la falar o que queriam, mas não falou e acabou ficando com queimaduras de pelo menos segundo gral. Ficou sabendo que muitos de seus companheiros da ARK tiveram o mesmo tratamento e que muitos morreram no processo._

_Chorou a noite inteira, rogando ajuda para Shadow, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ouvir ou que talvez já ate tenha se esquecido dela, mas mesmo assim. Queria vê-lo e poder sair dessa tortura tão desumana._

_Mas o que não esperava é que no dia seguinte seria bem pior. Dessa vez eles utilizaram a força bruta para fazê-la falar, mas nada saia de sua boca. Foi deixada em seu quarto agonizando por suas novas dores que se juntaram com as do dia anterior. Agora só restava ela e mais um colega. Foi informada que o projeto tinha sido cancelado, mas mesmo assim sabia que não iria suportar mais._

_Deitou em sua cama com dificuldade e dormiu chorando novamente pedindo ajuda a seu amigo que ao parecer nunca chegaria._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_No dia seguinte, mais ou menos na parte da tarde um cientista com dois guardar entraram em sue quarto e a levaram a força para uma espécie de laboratório onde tinha duas capsulas onde tinha uma silhueta branca de uma ouriça e uma silhueta negra de um ouriço._

_Os homens a empurraram na direção que estava a silhueta branca e pediram para que encostasse no que eles chamavam de energia pura. Ela, um pouco duvidosa, fez o que eles mandaram. Já tinha varias dores no corpo, não se importava mais se isso a matasse. Mas quando encostou na luz branca sentiu como ela entrava em seu corpo e gritou de dor quando sentiu o mesmo começar a mudar._

_Quando a dor parou todos a estavam olhando de uma maneira estranha, surpresa e aterrorizada. Olhou para suas mãos e viu que elas estavam com pelos loiros tampando toda sua extensão. Levou a mão ate sua cabeça e notou que tinha orelhas pontudas igual a de um animal. Também notou que estava um pouco mais baixa. Olhou em um dos vidros que tinha no local e se surpreendeu ao ver sua aparência. Estava igual a uma ouriça._

_- Levem-na para o laboratório geral e façam testes nelas. – falou um homem que foi o primeiro a sair do choque. – Quero saber ate onde vai o potencial dela. Amanhã começaremos o treinamento._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Foi levada para a vila no dia seguinte, onde os cidadãos lhe deram roupas que coubessem e um pouco de comida. Ficou impressionada com a velocidade que seus ferimentos se curaram, mas não se importou muito com isso. Fez algumas amizades no povoado. _

_Conheceu varias pessoas boas e generosas que lhe ajudaram a superar o que havia acontecido, a escutaram, lhe deram abrigo e foram um ombro amigo para chorar de vez em quando. Tudo isso em apenas uma manhã, já que na parte da tarde fez mais alguns testes e passou o resto do dia treinando para ver qual era seu limite e suas habilidades. _

_Descobriu que podia se curar e curar aos outros, que podia transformar sua energia em uma esfera azul que destruía tudo o que quisesse e que podia ser mais rápida do que qualquer coisa. _

_- Ei, Maria! - chamou sua amiga Lina. Ela era uma gata de pelo vermelho de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes bem brilhantes e bonitos, e no momento a sua melhor amiga e aquela que lhe hospedara. – Me fala um pouco mais sobre esse tal Shadow que você sempre menciona. _

_- Bom ele é um ouriço criado por meu avó e foi meu melhor amigo nos tempos que estávamos na ARK. – falou Maria voltando a lembrar seu precioso ouriço que não via já a algum tempo. – Ele era bem calado e frio com todos, mas comigo ele era protetor e gentil, sempre me escutava e compartilhávamos o mesmo sonho de ver a Terra juntos._

_Lina se sentou bem na frente de Maria na cama que estava preparada para ela dormir e sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso e cheio de suspeitas, o que deixou Maria um pouco nervosa._

_- Você gosta dele. – disse a gata fazendo Maria corar fortemente. – Você realmente gosta dele! Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_- Tá, tá! E se eu gostasse mesmo? Não podíamos ficar juntos porque ele é um ouriço e eu era uma humana. – falou Maria um pouco triste por esse fato._

_- Mas agora você é uma ouriça e podem ficar juntos! – exclamou Lina feliz quase batendo palmas de animação._

_- Isso se eu encontrá-lo de novo. – falou Maria ainda um pouco desanimada._

_- Vamos! Se anime e pense positivo! – falou Lina levantando o polegar e sorrindo extensamente. Maria sorriu também e as duas ficaram conversando o resto da noite._

_A vida de Maria voltara a ficar boa. Tinha amigos e pessoas que cuidavam dela a todo custo. E pensar que tudo isso acabou tão rápido._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Estava sendo levada para aquela sala cheia de capsulas que seriam usadas para poder analisar a o crescimento de sua energia, coisa que já estava ficando cansativo já que era todos os dias a mesma coisa. Já estava cansada em ficar submersa naquele liquido verde cheia de cabos conectados em seu corpo. Era enjoativo e estranho._

_- Por quanto tempo vamos ter que fiar fazendo isso? – perguntou Maria um pouco desanimada._

_- Não se preocupe Yin. Vai ser só ate descobrirmos a capacidade total de sua energia. – disse o cientista a sua frente com um sorriso no rosto. Maria ainda não se acostumara com o apelido que eles a haviam dado. Era estranho pensar que podia ser uma esmeralda._

_Chegaram a tal sala e automaticamente os olhos de Maria se dirigiram para a pequena porta onde tinha aprisionado o ouriço negro que se parecia tanto com Shadow, mas que era a mais pura maldade. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir a forte força negra que ele emanava, e sabia, sabia que ele iria sair. _

_- Acho melhor irmos embora. – disse Maria tremendo e se afastando lentamente na direção da porta. – Aqui não é mais seguro._

_- Do que esta falando Yin. Claro que aqui é segura, agora entre na sua capsula, por favor. – mas no mesmo momento em que o cientista havia acabado de falar a pequena portinha que prendia o ouriço negro se quebrou deixando a mostra aqueles olhos vermelhos como sangue brilhando cheios de maldade._

_O cientista correu ate o monitor que tinha preso na mesa no meio da sala e apertou um botão que ativou uma luz vermelha que piscava sem parar e uma sirene que tinha um barulho irritante e estrondoso._

_- Emergência. A experiência 1239 acabou de escapar, precisamos... - mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar o ouriço o pegou pelo pescoço e o apertou fortemente ate que a cabeça se soltasse do corpo fazendo jorrar uma grande quantidade de sangue. _

_Maria gritou amedrontada e saiu correndo da sala o máximo que podia. Tinha que avisar ao povo da vila sobre o ouriço se não todos iriam morrer, e isso seria de mais para ela. Correu ate chegar na parte da floresta onde acabou trombando com alguém. Olhou para a pessoa e viu que era sua amiga Lina que tinha as duas mãos no nariz e agonizava de dor._

_- Desculpa Lina, desculpa mesmo. – disse indo até ela e curando o nariz dela que no mínimo havia quebrado com o impacto. – Mas é que aquele ouriço escapou, ele... Ele matou um dos cientistas e eu fiquei apavorada. Ia ate a vila para avisar, mas..._

_- Calma Maria! – exclamou Lina logo que sentiu seu nariz curado. – Todos da vila já sabem e estão começando a evacuar, mas vai demorar um pou..._

_Antes que Lina pudesse terminar de falar um estrondo foi ouvido atrás das duas. Elas olharam para trás e viram o laboratório e um pouco da floresta pegando fogo. Sabiam o que era e que estava vindo na direção das duas. _

_- Vem Maria temos que ir! – disse Lina segurando o pulso de Maria e a puxando na direção da vila. Maria não pode evitar olhar para trás e viu a silhueta do ouriço se aproximando lentamente e atirando aquelas bolas de energia roxas._

_Lina e Maria correram ate a vila e encontraram todos em um só caos. Todos correndo de um lado para o outro tentando se salvar e salvar suas famílias. Lina correu com Maria ate a sua casa e entrou na mesma. Pegou algumas coisas que achou que seriam uteis e logo depois saíram, mas no mesmo instante viram casas pegando fogo pessoas agonizando de dor por causa de queimaduras outras sendo atingidas pelas esferas do ouriço que se aproximava cada vez mais delas._

_Lina puxou Maria para trás da casa e lhe entregou a bolsa que estava com suprimentos e roupas. Logo depois tentou acalmá-la para poder falar._

_- Olha Maria você tem que sair daqui. – falou com a respiração agitada e entrecortada. – Leve essas coisas e procure o lugar mais distante que você encontrar._

_- Eu não vou sem vocês! - exclamou Maria com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçando a mochila que Lina lhe deu com força. _

_- Você tem que ir. – retrucou Lina também começando a ter lagrimas nos olhos. – Se ele te pegar será o fim de tudo e toda a proteção que te demos será em vão. Todas essas pessoas que se sacrificaram não falando onde você esta teriam morrido em vão! – Maria não falou nada, mas podia sentir as lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Agora diga Caos Control. É um jeito de se teletransporta, a única coisa que tem que fazer é pensar para onde você quer ir._

_- Mas e você? – perguntou Maria não querendo deixar sua melhor amiga para trás. Lina ia responder, mas de repente viu a parede da casa caindo em cima das duas e fez o primeiro que veio a mente. Empurrou Maria para fora do perigo, mas não conseguiu sair a tempo fazendo com que a parede caísse em cima de metade de seu corpo._

_Maria olhou rapidamente para onde estava antes e sentiu seu coração apertar. Lina estava caída debaixo de vários destros do que antes era a parede de sua casa. Aproximou-se rapidamente dela, tirou alguns destroços de cima de seu corpo e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo, para logo depois suplicar que acordasse enquanto tentava curar suas feridas._

_- Vamos Maria desista. – disse Lina abrindo levemente os olhos. Eles estavam meio opacos e tinha uma pequena gota escorrendo pelo canto de seus lábios. – Já não adianta mais._

_- Não! – gritou Maria se negando a deixar sua amiga morrer. – Pra que serve ter o poder de cura se não posso ajudar os outros, principalmente quem amo._

_- Não se preocupe Maria. – Lina tossiu um pouco para logo depois voltar a falar. – Se você continuar viva já vai estar fazendo um grande favor para mim. Agora... Nunca s-se... se esqueça d-de nós._

_O corpo de Lina amoleceu e seus olhos se fecharam, para nunca mais voltar a abrir. Maria chorou, gritou, implorou para que isso não fosse verdade. Para que sua amiga ainda estivesse viva junto com todos os outros da vila. Olhou para o lado logo depois que ouviu um estrondo e viu o ouriço se aproximando lentamente de se._

_Abraçou com força o corpo de Lina e fechou os olhos com força. Logo depois disse as palavras que Lina tinha lhe dito. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos estava em uma praia desértica perto de uma floresta. Podia ver a fumaça das casas queimadas desde onde estava. Sabia que todos lá estavam sofrendo, sofrendo por sua causa._

_Enterrou o corpo de Lina e fez também algumas pequenas lapides para aqueles que haviam morrido naquele dia. Rezou por eles e chorou mais um pouco. Logo depois embarcou na viajem para achar um novo lar e escapar daquele ouriç varias vilas e enfrentou aquele ouriço algumas vezes ate chegar a onde estava agora._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Tudo voltou a ficar escuro. Sabia que tinha recuperado sua memória e também sabia que o sentimento que tinha por Shadow não era novo. Sempre sentiu isso por ele e agora podia tê-lo de volta. Isso se conseguisse escapar dessa. Ah! É mesmo. Ele havia morrido. Eggman o havia matado e mostrou isso para ela. _

_Agora já não tinha mais felicidade, porque sua única esperança de vida havia morrido. Tudo que lhe restava agora era esperar o fim._

_

* * *

_

**Acho que ficou bom. Para aqueles que não entenderam no outro capitulo aqui tem as mesmorias de Maria, e como eu não sabia onde a bala tinha atingido nela eu inventei o lugar, mas quem solber e puder me informar eu agradeceria. **

**Para aqueles que estiverem acompanhando, sejá lá quem forem porque naum to mais recebendo reviews , a fic ta acabando só mais esse capitulo e o Epilogo e eu acabo. Ai posso aproveitar a prais o maximo que puder! **

**Bjsss!**


	10. Adeus? O poder das esmeraldas!

**Cap. 10 – Adeus? O poder das esmeraldas!**

Pensava que robôs eram criados para serem inteligente, mas parece que no caso dos robôs do Eggman parece que essa regra não se aplica, já que estavam destruindo a se mesmo. Bom... Não exatamente já que tentavam atira nele, mas mesmo assim. Viam muito bem que os raios que eram lançados contra ele eram desviados e acabavam atingindo outro robô. Era uma idiotice continuar atirando, mas bem... Como havia dito antes parece que esses robôs não eram para nada inteligentes.

Ficou mais alguns minutos só vendo os robôs sendo destruídos pelos leizes de sue próprios companheiro, mas acabou perdendo a paciência. Não tinha tempo para ficar vendo esses robôs se destruindo. Tinha que tirar Maria de lá para finalmente tê-la de volta do jeito que queria**. **

Concentrou sua energia e a liberou de uma vez fazendo uma explosão vermelha que se estendeu ate o final dos robôs destruindo a todos. Sorriu ao ver que apenas um havia sobrado. Si conhecia realmente bem esse lugar quer dizer que a sala que fica o gerador, que é a sala da energia, estava no subterrâneo. E tinha uma maneira bem mais rápida de chegar ate lá.

Desapareceu e reapareceu atrás do robô que havia sobrado e lhe deu um chute que o empurrou ate o meio da sala. Logo depois desapareceu novamente só que dessa vez apareceu na frente do robô. Deu um murro bem no peito do robô o fazendo ir para cima. Apareceu em cima dele e lançou uma esfera de energia no mesmo fazendo com que caísse a toda velocidade no chão abrindo um buraco que fez os dois passarem.

Shadow continuou lançando esferas de energia no robô, fazendo com que atravessasse cada camada de metal que tivesse pela frente, que também quebrava um pedaço do robô. Foi assim ate chegarem no ultimo andar onde o robô estalou com força no chão e Shadow caiu logo em cima com toda força, destruindo o que restava dele.

Shadow olhou para todos os lados procurando Maria e, quando estava prestes a desistir ouviu um som de faíscas seguido de um grito de dor. Shadow rapidamente seguiu o barulho se encontrando com aquela estranha cama de metal onde Maria estava presa agonizando por ter seu poder tirado tão brutalmente.

O ouriço negro rapidamente retirou os cabos do corpo de Maria para logo depois quebrar as mordaças que a prendia. Teve que segurá-la para que não caísse bruscamente no chão. Podia sentir o corpo mole dela contra o seu, se ajoelhou no chão e a ajeitou em seus braços para poder ver o rosto dela. Também sentia seu corpo voltando lentamente ao normal, como se pelo simples fato de vê-la já o relaxasse e fizesse toda a raiva e ódio sumirem de seu interior.

- Maria. – chamou docemente e a balançando com delicadeza para que acordasse. – Vamos Maria abra os olhos.

De repente Maria começou a mexer levemente contra seus braços e logo depois começar a abrir lentamente os olhos. Shadow sorriu aliviado e esperou pacientemente que abrisse completamente os olhos. Enquanto isso Maria sentia um pouco de tontura, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia confortável naqueles braços quentes que a apertavam delicadamente contra um peito macio e bem aconchegante.

Abriu completamente os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram aqueles olhos vermelhos que tanto conhecia e tanto amava a mirando de um jeito um tanto aliviado. Focou um pouco mais as vistas para ter certeza que o que estava vendo não era apenas um ilusão e que na verdade era outra pessoa. Mas mesmo com tanto esforça a miragem não ia embora o que só podia significar uma coisa.

- Shadow! – exclamou abraçando-o com força e deixando as lagrimas voltarem a escapar de seus olhos. – Não acredito que é você! Pensei que tinha morrido!

- E por que pensou isso? – perguntou Shadow um pouco desconcertado, afastando um pouco Maria para poder vê-la direto nos olhos.

- É que o Eggman me mostrou um vídeo em que você era pego por um leizer e caia sangrando no chão. – disse Maria limpando as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em sair. Shadow sorriu e a ajudou a enxugar as lagrimas.

- Não vou morrer com tanta facilidade. – disse sorrindo levemente para ela que sentiu as lagrimas voltarem a se acumular em seus olhos.

- Senti tanta sua falta! – exclamou voltando a abraçá-lo e a chorar. – Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver!

- Mas Maria, não passou nem um dia desde que nos vemos. - disse Shadow sem entender a reação dela.

- Não é isso Shadow. – disse ela se distanciando um pouco e o mirando com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. – Eu me lembrei de tudo. Sou a Maria que estava com você na ARK. Sou aquela humana que sempre esteve com você. Eu sou uma esmeralda do caos feita pelos humanos.

Shadow sorriu e a abraçou fortemente. Ele sabia quem ela era, mas só de ouvi-la dizer que se lembra dele já o deixava mais que feliz. Era bom saber que tinha _sua _Maria de volta.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou acariciando os cabelos loiros da mesma. – Agora é melhor irmos pegar seus novos amigos para irmos embora.

Maria apenas assentiu e os dois se levantaram. Andaram ate o buraco que Shadow tinha feito com o robô e se posicionaram bem no centro dele. Shadow segurou firmemente a cintura de Maria para logo depois saltar e usar seus patins para conseguir chegar ate o ultimo andar.

Ao darem o primeiro passo para dentro do ultimo andar, Maria foi correndo ate onde estavam seus amigos e começou a ajudar a curar suas feridas. Shadow apenas observava, mas ao mesmo tempo atento ao que passava ao seu redor caso mais algum robô de Eggman venha atacar.

- Você esta bem mesmo para usar seus poderes Maria? – perguntou Rouge enquanto a mesma se concentrava em curar as feridas que tinha na perna e nas costas.

- Não precisa se preocupar Rouge, eu estou bem. – mentiu. Na verdade quase não se agüentava em pé por causa da perda de energia que teve com a maquina de Eggman, mas não deixaria de curar seus amigos por causa disso. Não deixaria que o mesmo que aconteceu antes passasse mais uma vez.

- Acho melhor irmos agora. – disse Shadow se distraindo por alguns momentos, não notando quando um pequeno robô apareceu e apontou uma pistola em sua direção.

Maria ao contrario percebeu e foi rápida o bastante para conseguir empurrar Shadow antes que a bala pudesse atingi-lo. No mesmo instante Shadow atirou uma esfera de energia no robô antes que ele pudesse atirar mais uma vez. Levantou-se junto com Maria que havia caído em cima de se quando o empurrou e a mirou preocupado.

- Esta bem?

- Estou. – disse com a respiração agitada o que Shadow julgou ser pelo susto. Mas antes que pudesse averiguar para ter certeza a base começou a tremer. Todos se seguraram em alguma coisa enquanto se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo.

Maria se segurou em Shadow que tinha um equilíbrio melhor, enquanto Sonic fazia o possível para segurar Amy que ainda continuava inconsciente. Rouge e Knuckles estavam caindo no chão quase toda hora embolando um no outro de vez em quando.

- Sonic! - disse Shadow falando pela primeira vez o nome do ouriço azul. – Você ainda tem a esmeralda caos?

- Tenho! – gritou Sonic de volta pegando a esmeralda e mostrando.

- Vamos usar o Caos Control! - gritou Shadow e Sonic apenas assentiu – Vocês dois se segurem em um de nós três!

Rouge e Knuckles assentiram e se seguraram em Maria e Shadow, respectivamente. Os três ouriços se concentraram e disseram o conjuro ao mesmo tempo e em um piscar de olhos já se encontravam na Long Island perto da esmeralda mestre. Olharam confundidos ate que sentiram o chão tremer.

Dirigiram sua atenção na direção em que estava a base do Eggman e viram exatamente ela andando ate onde estavam. Ela tinha duas rodas gigantes que ajudavam a mover e tinha uma espécie de arma no topo que ao parecer estava carregando para atirar.

- _Vocês são uns intrometidos! – _falou a voz de Eggman em um áudio fone preso na parte da frente da base. – _Mas agora não adianta mais. Consegui recolher energia o suficiente para destruí-los! Hahahahahahaha._

De repente a arma lançou um raio branco meio amarelado que saiu destruindo grande parte da floresta que tinha debaixo da ilha, fazendo o chão tremer mais uma vez. Alguns robôs também saíram de dentro da base, todos eles com uma aura branca envolta deles. Eram tantos que nem conseguia contar quantos eram.

_- Agora se puderem me entregar seu mundo e, é lógico, as esmeraldas Yin e Yang. – _Shadow e Maria se entreolharam – _Deixarei pelo menos algumas casas inteiras e não os farei sofrer muito._

- O que faremos? – perguntou Rouge mirando preocupada, as pessoas das vilas ali perto que gritavam e corriam para todos os lados tentando se salvar dos robôs que já começaram a atacar as casas, destruindo-as muito rapidamente e torturando algumas pessoas, de vez em quando ate matando.

Shadow já começara a liberar seu poder para enfrentar os robôs quando Maria não pode mais suporta e caiu. Se não fosse Shadow que estava a poucos passos de se já teria caído no chão. Shadow deixou de se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo a sua volta e se concentrou apenas em Maria que tinha a respiração agitada e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- O que houve Maria? – perguntou preocupado, mas nem precisou que ela lhe respondesse. Sentiu um liquido escorrer por suas mãos, vindo da cintura de Maria. Tirou uma mão e viu surpreendido como sua luva branca estava manchada de vermelho e logo depois viu o vestido azul de Maria também completamente ensopado com seu sangue. – Mas como... – não terminou de falar já que a lembrança do que havia acontecido a pouco tempo atrás passou em sua mente. – Que droga Maria! Por que não falou que a bala havia te atingido?

- N-não t-tem importância m-mais... – disse ela com dificuldade e tentando se levantar. – T-temos que a-ajudar as... as pessoas e d-deter... Eggman.

Shadow já ia retrucar quando de novo a arma de Eggman disparou fazendo o chão tremer novamente. Maria sentia a forte dor em sua cintura, a mesma dor de quando havia sido atingida na ARK. E também o mesmo sentimento de a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo. Apertou-se mais contra Shadow tentando usar a ultima gota de seu poder para curar o ferimento.

_Você tem que detê-lo. _Disse uma voz feminina em sua cabeça que reconheceu sendo da esmeralda mestre. Olhou para a grande esmeralda verde que tinha no topo do altar e a viu brilhando fortemente. _Dê-me seu poder!_ Maria ficou um pouco duvidosa, mas logo se virou para Shadow que olhava para todos os lados procurando algo. Então ele tinha ouvido também.

Ouviu os gritos das pessoas lá em baixo e tomou uma decisão. Iria dar suas energias para ajudar os outros. Olhou mais uma vez ara Shadow e sentiu novamente a duvida tomar conta de se. Se desse sua ultimas energias não ia agüentar aquela feriada e ia acabar morrendo, e logo agora que podia ter Shadow de volta. Mas não tinha outra escolha, afinal de qualquer jeito ia acabar morrendo por perda de energia já que se não fizesse algo aquele homem horrível ia acabar dominando esse mundo e ela e Shadow seriam suas fontes de energia. Só tinha uma coisa que queria fazer antes de ir.

- Shadow. – chamou decidida. Shadow virou seu rosto para ela e Maria não perdeu mais tempo e juntou seus lábios com os dele, Para logo depois sentir sua força sendo sugada para a esmeralda mestre. Enquanto Shadow se surpreendeu, mas correspondeu do mesmo jeito, também sentindo sua força sendo sugada pela esmeralda

A única coisa que os outros puderam ver quando prestaram atenção nos dois eram duas esmeraldas, uma branca e outra preta, indo na direção da esmeralda mestra. A esmeralda que Sonic tinha também foi para a esmeralda mestre unindo em um circulo envolta da mesma. Elas começaram a girar rapidamente enquanto seus brilhos aumentavam rapidamente.

Os outros apenas observavam como a luz ia aumentando ate chegar a um ponto que não se via mais as formas das esmeraldas. De repente o brilho se expandiu, envolvendo toda a área que era afetada pelos ataques de Eggmans.

Quando a luz diminuiu podia se ver as esmeraldas caídas do lado da esmeralda mestre junto com Shadow que estava parado em pé em cima da escada, mas sem a Maria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Estava em um local completamente negro. Parecia ate mesmo flutuar já que não via nem sentia o chão. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não via nada alem de escuridão. Isso seria seu interior? Era tão frio e mal assim para só ter escuridão em seu interior?_

_De repente ouviu uma fina voz lhe chamando. Voltou a olhar para todos os lados e dessa vez viu uma pequena luz se aproximando de onde estava. Olhou bem e percebeu que era uma garota, seu corpo estava rodeado de luz, que se destacava bem em toda aquela escuridão do local. Prestou mais atenção e percebeu que essa garota era Maria que se aproximando dele com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_Quando viu que ela estava consideravelmente perto estendeu os braços e a envolveu em um terno abraço igual ela fez. Estava feliz por vê-la e agora a escuridão que tinha a sua volta não era mais tão sombria quanto era antes. A apertou um pouco mais contra se querendo sentir o máximo que conseguia._

_- Shadow. – voltou a falar Maria se distanciando um pouco dele. – Vim aqui para me despedir._

_- Se despedir? – perguntou com o coração apertado. – Mas por quê? Pra onde você vai? _

_- Perdi muita energia com Eggman e dei minhas ultimas forças para a esmeralda consertar as coisas lá fora. – disse Maria com um sorriso triste no rosto. – Não consegui me recuperar do ferimento que tinha e..._

_- Não! – exclamou Shadow a interrompendo. – Pare de falar como se tivesse morrido. Você não morreu, e podemos curar do seu ferimento de bala. Tenho certeza de que se formos rápidos para o hospital da vila daquele projeto de clone vamos conseguir te curar e..._

_- Shadow. – disse Maria gentilmente colocando uma mão no rosto de Shadow fazendo-o parar de falar. – Não dá mais tempo. Desculpa, mas essa era a única solução._

_- Sempre tem mais soluções. – disse Shadow fechando os olhos com força. _

_- E o que faria? Deixaria Eggman dominar a tudo e nos usar como fonte de energia? – perguntou Maria em um tom doce. Sabe que não era fácil aceitar isso, mas queria que Shadow entendesse que não tinha como mudar aquilo._

_- Podia ter deixado eu derrotá-los! – disse Shadow a apertando um pouco mais contra se. – Eu não quero te perder Maria, não de novo. Não agora que acabei de te ter de volta._

_Maria sorriu tristemente e cariciou o rosto de Shadow e aproximou o seu lentamente. Podia sentir que seu tempo estava acabando e se não fizesse isso agora nunca mais teria a chance. Deu um doce beijo em Shadow que não duvidou em corresponder no mesmo instante. Ficaram uns instantes assim ate se separarem por falta de ar._

_- Adeus Shadow. – sussurrou Maria que já começara a desaparecer lentamente. _

_- Não! Por favor, não! – dizia Shadow tentando segurar o corpo de Maria. _

_- Te amo Shadow. – falou Maria sorrindo e desaparecendo em milhões de pontinho brancos de luz. Shadow deixou os braços caírem do lado do corpo e caiu de joelhos no "chão". Podia sentir a angustia crescendo dentro de se e quando não pode suportar mais gritou, gritou a todo pulmão._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tudo havia voltado ao normal. Ao parecer a grande demonstração de energia das esmeraldas a alguns minutos atrás fez com que tudo voltasse ao normal. A base de Eggman estava completamente destruída junto com seus robôs, mas as casas tinham voltado a ser o que eram antes e as pessoas que haviam morrido pelas mãos dos robôs haviam voltado.

Todos estavam felizes com a vitoria. Todos menos um certo ouriço negro que agora se encontrava na escada de frente para a esmeralda mestre com os olhos cheios de dor e desespero. Ele olhou para todos os lados procurando alguém, mas essa pessoa não estava e sabia o porquê, só não queria acreditar.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão ao cair na real. Ela realmente havia ido, e de novo pra proteger os outros, só que dessa vez não foi só ele como também o resto do mundo. Ela tinha sido a heroína e mesmo assim não estava aqui para comemorar a vitoria com os outros.

- Que droga Maria! – gritou batendo os dois punhos no chão e fechando os olhos com força. – Por que você tinha que fazer isso? Por que tinha que ir de novo? E do mesmo jeito!

- Shadow! – disse Sonic que veio correndo junto com os outros na direção do mesmo. Todos eles com sorrisos no rosto, até mesmo Amy que havia acordado e se inteirado de tudo. – O que houve?

- Onde esta Maria? – perguntou Amy ainda com um sorriso no rosto procurando a amiga por todos os lados.

- Ela não esta aqui. – disse fazendo todos o mirarem sem entender. – Ela se foi! Deu as ultimas energias que tinha para salvar a todos!

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram. Amy levou as duas mãos à boca segurando o grito e já sentindo as lagrimas escaparem pelo rosto, Rouge ficara paralisada com a noticia e não pode suportar mais deixando assim as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, Knuckles engolia as lagrimas e tentou consolar Rouge a abraçando com carinho, já Sonic serrava os punhos com força e tentava o máximo possível segurar as lagrimas que ameaçavam sair.

Todos choravam pela perda da amiga, ate mesmo Shadow não conseguiu segurar e deixou uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos. Uma pequena lagrima solitária que escorreu por seu rosto ate pingar no chão. Uma única lagrima que tinha tanta energia quanto ele mesmo poderia imaginar.

De repente a esmeralda mestre começou a brilhar de uma maneira intensa que tiveram que tampar os olhos para não ficarem cegos. E daquela luz uma pequena silhueta surgiu. Ela se encontrava deitada no chão perto da esmeralda mestre e tomava forma cada vez mais. Quando finalmente a luz da esmeralda desapareceu todos puderam ver uma ouriça de cabelos loiros usando um vestido azul com detalhes brancos deitada delicadamente no altar.

- Maria! – exclamou Shadow correndo ate onde estava a garota, a carregando levemente. Ela abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu gentilmente. – Mas como...

- Você me trouxe de volta Shadow. – disse a garota sorrindo fracamente – Aquela pequena lagrima que você derramou por mim me deu a força o suficiente para me manter viva. Você me salvou Shadow!

Shadow lhe sorriu e ela voltou a dormir. Tails apareceu alguns minutos depois e ofereceu uma pequena carona ate em casa. Todos assentiram felizes e entraram no tornado que decolou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Agora todos se encontravam felizes comemorando a vitoria contra Eggman que por pouco não conseguia o que queria. Mas nem todos se encontravam nessa festa. Maria dormia no quarto que agora tinha na casa de Amy enquanto Shadow apenas a observava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Mas uma coisa o incomodava. Sabia que se ficasse com ela só traria mais problemas para ela e talvez da próxima não conseguisse escapar. Dessa vez ela teve muita sorte por ele ter dado energia para ela sem nem ele mesmo saber, mas da próxima poderia ser diferente.

Por isso que hoje mesmo iria embora e a deixaria com aqueles que realmente a iriam cuidar. Aproximou-se da cama onde ela estava deitada e deu um ligeiro beijo em sua testa.

- Te amo. – sussurrou para logo depois dar um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios e logo depois usar o Caos Control para ir embora.

Maria acordou no mesmo instante em que não sentiu a energia dele. Olhou para todos os lados o procurando, mas nada encontrou. Então ele havia ido embora? Mas se ele havia acabado de dizer que há amava. Sim ela o havia escutado mesmo estando dormindo. Ou será que foi apenas um sonho? Não tinha que ser verdade, foi muito real para não ser.

Seria esse o adeus definitivo?

* * *

_Penultimo cap! Desculpa ter demorando tanto, mas é que fiquei com preguissa de abrir minha conta aqui. To muito distraida com o Nyah, mas agora prometo atualizar minha pagina aqui._

_Bjsss_


	11. Epilogo

**Yin e Yang**

**Cap. 11 – Epilogo**

Havia se passado já algumas semanas desde que haviam derrotado Eggman. O mesmo já não fazia mais nenhuma de suas tentativas de dominar o mundo, o que fazia muitos acreditarem que havia morrido ou desistido. Todos estavam felizes com seus respectivos parceiros. Todos, exceto uma ouriça loira que já não sorria como antes.

Ela via suas amigas saindo com seus namorados e se sentia cada vez mais só. Amy sempre saia a se divertir com Sonic que agora não gostava de sair em suas expedições sem ela, Cosmo agora tentava aprender a mexer com mecânica para ficar mais perto de Tails, Cream passava a maior parte do tempo com Espio que fazia passeios diários para ela e Rouge já não desgrudava mais de Knuckles, tanto que fora ate morar com ele na Long Island.

Maria sabia que elas não faziam isso por mau, sabia que elas apenas aproveitavam a vida, mas não podia evitar sentir ciúmes delas, afinal elas tinham quem mais amavam do lado delas o tempo todo e aquele que ela amava a havia deixado.

O havia esperado por tanto tempo e quando finalmente o encontra e podem ficar juntos ele vai embora. Podia sentir a energia dele de vez em quando, mas não tinha nem tempo de usar o Controle do caos para ir ate ele já que sempre desaparecia entes que pudesse se quer pensar em ir até ele.

E toda essa dor que sentia sem ele a fazia perder noites e mais noites de sono. Por isso sempre ia para a praia para relaxar e ver se conseguia pelo menos alcançar o sono. Mas ao parecer nada conseguia tirá-lo de sua cabeça. Por isso estava aqui nesse momento, por isso estava perdendo mais uma noite de sono.

Sentada na área olhando para o céu estrelado com a lua cheia brilhando bem lá no alto e ouvindo o doce som das ondas se quebrando. Mas nada dessa doce atmosfera a relaxava ou tirava o ouriço negro de sua cabeça. Talvez fosse pelo fato de seu coração nunca o tê-lo esquecido mesmo sabendo que a havia deixado ou porque tudo que fazia a lembrava de um momento que passaram juntos.

Suspirou. A única coisa que queria nesses momentos era vê-lo mais uma vez. Tê-lo, nem que seja por alguns segundos, em seus braços. Era a única coisa que pedia. Uma chance para conseguir trazê-lo de volta para se.

- Maria? – se assustou ao ouvir aquela grossa voz pronunciar seu nome, mas seu coração já sabia perfeitamente quem era, nem precisava virar o rosto para ver. Mas como a vontade de vê-lo era mais forte sua cabeça automaticamente se virou na direção que vinha a voz.

E lá o viu. Em pé em cima da areia branca e fofa, com um olhar surpreso e um pouco reluzente que a mirava de uma maneira intensa. Podia sentir seu rosto se iluminar e um extenso sorriso querer aparecer em seu rosto. A vontade de abraçá-lo e nunca mais deixá-lo ir a consumia por dentro, mas conseguiu se conter e permanecer sentada na areia.

- Shadow! – exclamou sorrindo levemente. O mesmo ao ouvir sua doce voz pode sentir o corpo todo se estremecer e seu coração voltar a palpitar de uma maneira que nunca antes sentira com alguém alem dela.

Ele sempre pensava nela em todos esses dias. Passava de vez em quando na vila para ver como estava, mas desaparecia antes que ela o pudesse seguir. Sabia que se tivesse algum contato físico ou alguma conversa com ela acabaria ficando e isso seria muito perigoso, já que ele atraia confusão. E não queria que ela acabasse morrendo por sua causa, mais uma vez.

- Maria... eu... – tentou falar. Supunha que ela devia odiá-lo por ter ido embora, mas antes que pudesse terminar ela o interrompeu.

- Foi perto daqui que eu enterrei minha melhor amiga, Lina. – disse olhando para o horizonte com uma mirada perdida e uma expressão seria e meio triste no rosto.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrou Shadow não entendendo muito o porque daquilo, mas mesmo assim se sentindo culpado pela morte das pessoas que Maria mais apreciava, já que tecnicamente uma parte dele foi quem os matou.

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou ela com um deixe de dor. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou e não esperou que ele respondesse. – É que era ela que me animava a não desistir de te encontrar. – Shadow sentiu um pesar no coração. Então ela o estava procurando esse tempo todo. E ele foi embora sem nem ao menos dizer pra ela o que sentia, não com ela acordada pelo menos.

- Maria eu...

- Por que foi embora Shadow? – perguntou agora o mirando com os olhos meio marejados por causa das lagrimas, tanto de tristeza quanto de felicidade. Shadow abaixou a cabeça não querendo ver aquele olhar.

Shadow ficou calado. Queria falar, mas não encontrava palavras para poder dizer se quer uma fraze. Em sua garganta tinha um nó que mesmo fazendo esforço não saia de jeito nenhum. Enquanto Maria representava esse silencio como uma rejeição. Talvez estivesse errada e aquela confissão que o ouviu fazendo foi apenas um sonho.

Abaixou a cabeça e se levantou, tirando a areia do vestido e chamando a atenção do ouriço negro que a mirou com confusão. Ela tentava segurar as lagrimas que queria sair sem controle.

- Desculpa se tomei seu tempo. – falou fazendo o ouriço negro ficar ainda mais confundido e logo deu a volta para voltar para a vila e deixar o ouriço seguir sua vida.

Shadow ficou confuso, mas ao ver que Maria estava indo embora não pode mais conter a vontade de ficar do lado dela. Quando a viu dar as costas pode sentir o nó que tinha na garganta se desfazer e tudo o que queria dizer para ela apareceu em ordem em sua cabeça.

- Maria espera! – disse correndo atrás dela que parara com uma pontada de esperança no coração e se virou para vê-lo.

Mas o que a surpreendeu mesmo foi quando se virou totalmente Shadow selou seus lábios com um beijo apaixonado. A pegou tão desprevenida que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na areia fofa com Shadow em cima de se lhe beijando com paixão. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e correspondeu ao beijo. Só foram se separar depois de alguns minutos. As respirações agitadas e descompassadas se chocando uma com a outra por causa da proximidade dos dois.

- Eu... Fui em-embora... – começou Shadow olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis dela. – Porque não queria q-que se ferisse com mais alguma confusão. Eu atraio problemas e talvez da próxima vez você não tenha a mesma sorte e acabe... – não conseguia dizer. Só o pensamento o deixava com medo, o que era estranho já que normalmente não tinha medo de nada. – Não suportaria te perder mais uma vez Maria. Amo-te e não quero que nada aconteça com você.

Maria sorriu e levou uma mão ate o rosto de Shadow o acariciando com delicadeza. Ele não conseguiu se conter e deu vários selinhos em Maria que os retribuía e sorria ainda mais, o sorriso que a muito tempo não aparecia em seu rosto.

- Eu... Nunca... Te deixaria... Shadow. – dizia entre beijos. – Te amo... E isso... é para... Sempre. Mas... Agora quero... Que me... Prometa... Que... Não vai... Voltar... A me deixar.

- Prometo. – disse ele simplesmente dando um beijo mais profundo.

E na luz do luar a promessa fora feita. Uma promessa que nunca se quebrara e que segue intacta ate hoje.

* * *

_Ultimo Cap. Só havisando que vai ter continuação, mas pode demorar um pouco para eu começar a fazer porque to cheia de fic para terminar._

_Bjsss_


End file.
